Bullied Into Love
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella Montez has constantly been bullied all her life especially by the schools hottest star Troy Bolton...but when she has to tutor him for english will it changes. will Troy fall for his victim? will Gabriella fall for her bully? TROYELLA!
1. The Biggest Freak Ever

**Hey guys, I usually write Trailers before I start the story but I'd just like to jump straight into this one. Enjoy!**

**This ones called 'Bullied Into Love'**

**Chapter 1 – The Biggest Freak Ever**

She cringed when she heard the group of teenagers following her, Gabriella Montez had never been very good at handling difficult situations and she could tell this would be a difficult situation…for _her_ anyway!

"Hey Four eyes, come back, we want to play." She heard one of the girls laugh, she turned to see Sharpay Evans in the middle of the group grinning nastily.

Gabriella walked a little faster, they would soon be on her like a pack of ravenous wolves and when she was out numbered seven to one it wasn't fun at all.

She closed her eyes tight for a moment trying to breathe deep and keep calm but how could she. You see, Gabriella Montez was known as East High's most nerdish girl. Since the first day she had arrived she had been treated inferior to the other teens and kicked about. It was torture and it was terrible for Gabriella, she sometimes wanted it all to end, her life to end but she would always think of her mother and what she would be feeling. How she would cope without her?

She opened her eyes when she felt her thin body bump into something very tall and strong. She dared herself to gaze up and found herself looking into the amazing but devilish eyes of Troy Bolton, East High's most popular Jock and the biggest bully known to Albuquerque.

"Well…look who it is, Geeky Gabi!" He jeered and Gabriella heard the others laugh around her, she was cornered now.

"Look…Tr…Troy…I don't…wa…want any trouble. I'm…I'm just…go…goin…going to Maths class." Gabriella stammered, looking at her feet.

"Oh really, well…you see Four eyes, I didn't do my homework last night so I'll just take yours." He laughed and he clicked his fingers and two other jocks, Jason and Zeke rammed her up against a locker and searched her bag for her maths homework.

"We've found it Troy." Zeke said holding it up, eager to please the most popular jock.

"Great, I'll definitely get an 'A+' for sure." Troy laughed and those around him laughed too.

"Oh…but I worked…so hard…on that." Gabriella complained.

"And it'll show too, don't worry, I'll make sure that it gets graded first, just for you." Troy said and he held her up against the locker and the rest of the gang laughed.

No – one really tried to stop them, though many would want to. Troy Bolton wasn't someone to be messed with, ever! The last boy who even tried was in hospital for six weeks, almost in a coma.

"Please…just…let me –" But before she could say any more one of the girls had snatched her book away and they proceeded to play piggy in the middle for it, watching as she struggled to retrieve her treasured book.

One of the girls looked at it properly, "Harry Potter, what a freak! Stuck in the world of magic are we geeky Gabi." She laughed cruelly.

Before Gabriella could even reply the bell had rung and the group soon departed.

"Jerks!" Gabriella called after them.

Troy seemed to have heard and he turned back with his eyebrows raised.

"What did you say?" He bellowed making Gabriella flinch.

"No…nothing." He stammered.

He walked over to her and glared at her viciously, she knew he wouldn't hit her, Troy wasn't the type to do that, no the girls would take care of her.

He kicked her Harry Potter book across the floor and laughed before spitting at her feet.

"Drop dead." He laughed and walked off to catch up with his friends.

She watched him walk off before allowing a tear to slide down her cheek; she wiped it away quickly and walked over to her Harry Potter book. She picked it up and squeezed it to her chest tight; she pressed herself up hard against the wall as if hoping she would disappear into it before she walked off again into the crowds.

"MISS Montez, you're late!" The maths teacher, Mrs Sums said firmly.

"I'm sorry Miss Sums, 'She looked at Troy and his friends, "I…I dropped my books." 

"Hmm, well sit down please and I'll be coming around for the homework." She said to the class.

She went around taking their work off them and when she turned to Troy she smiled.

"I hope it's another wonderful piece Troy." She said to him affectionately, Troy always had special treatment because he was the schools best basketball player.

"I tried my best Mrs Sums." He said giving her a big fake grin.

When she got to Gabriella she looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry Mrs Sums…I…didn't do my homework." She stammered nervously.

"Again? You're growing awfully lazy Miss Montez, because you're so good at Maths I'll give you another chance, I want it in my tomorrow, do you understand?" Mrs Sums said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Gabriella replied pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Good, well let's get one with the lesson." She said to the class.

While Mrs Sums was doing a maths problem on the board Gabriella felt something hit her on the head, she bent down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. She turned to see Troy and his friends laughing at her.

She opened it quickly and looked around before beginning to read it:

_Poor Sad little Gabi, stupid little slut,_

_Cower on the floor you dirty smelly mutt,_

_After class we'll hurt you, we'll have so much fun,_

_So when the bell starts ringing you'd better bloody run!_

Gabriella whimpered and looked at them, all of them were watching her grinning, she slunk down in her chair imagining herself invisible…what was the matter with her?

Suddenly the voice came on the intercom.

"Can Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez make their way to Mr Banks' English class immediately."

The class looked around at the pair and Mrs Sums put her chalk down frowning.

"Okay you two, go on then." She sighed and Gabriella grabbed her bag and Troy followed quickly after her.

They walked in silence to the English room, Gabriella was just a few steps in front of Troy and every now and then she pushed her glasses up her nose in nervousness. When they got there they entered the class and there was Mr Banks smiling at them.

"Hello both, come in." He said and they came and sat beside him.

"Now I understand that you're both very confused about why I have brought you here. Actually, it's about Troy." He said.

Troy looked over at Gabriella glaring, as if to say 'What have you said?'

"Now, Troy's grades aren't as good as they should be and I know he's able to keep going. He doesn't like poetry very much I can see that. Well...in order for Troy to stay on the basketball team he at least has to get a 'C' in English. This is where you come in Gabriella; I was wondering whether you'd tutor Troy. You are the best in the class after all." The teacher said.

Troy knew not to argue with the teacher.

"Of course sir, we'll get started straight away. In fact Gabriella can come over my house tomorrow." He said cheerfully.

"Good, I'm glad you're eager to learn Troy. I expect improvements from you in the next two months. Do you understand?" Mr Banks asked.

"Yes sir." Troy said nodding and Gabriella and Troy both stood up and made for the door.

"Goodbye, 'Troy said and when he closed the door his smile dropped as he turned to Gabriella, "Listen, here's the deal! You do my next English assignment and I'll pretend this didn't happen." 

Gabriella looked up at him and said determinedly, "No!"

"What?" He spat.

"No, I'm not doing it, you either accept my help or not." She said timidly.

Troy looked shocked and he pointed at her fiercely.

"You'll listen and you'll do it!" He snapped.

"No, I won't." She replied shaking her head.

Troy was surprised she was arguing back and he suddenly gave in.

"Fine but we start at your house; no cool people will be around to see me. I know where your house is! We start tomorrow." He said quietly as people started to walk past them.

"Okay." Gabriella replied hugging her book to her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and suddenly flung her books out of her arms before walking off looking furious.

Gabriella sat on her knees and picked up her books before leaning against her locker, she had no idea what was to come!

**Wow, that was okay for the first chapter, so review and tell me if you like it and if you want it to continue. xoxMusicalxox**

**I hope you love it! xx**


	2. A Whole New Gabriella

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing my first chapter, I'm really pleased with the reviews. Lol and don't worry about Gabriella's classes, she'll lose them one way or another, I'll make sure of that!**

**Chapter 2 – A Whole New Gabriella**

TROY could honestly say that he was not looking forward to his tutoring session with Gabriella in the next three hours. To be honest he felt quite bad that only this morning he and his group had been bullying her. It was kind of funny, for a seventeen year old Gabriella really didn't know how to handle bullies. She should've been old enough to find them off, to stand up for herself…but instead she was being pushed around and hit and smacked…it kind of confused him.

He felt something yank at his leg and when he looked down there was his little brother Kyle looking up at him, he was only one years old but he was such an intelligent little kid and he dotted on Troy.

"Not now Kyle, I'm trying to work out this poem." He laughed picking up the little baby and tickling his stomach before placing him back in his cot.

Troy picked up his work and made his way to his room, he'd have much to do if that little nerd had her own way.

GABRIELLA placed her glasses down in her draw and pulled out her contact lenses, she wore the glasses to school because her mother made her. Her mother had said 'There was no need to rely on something as petty as two contact lenses, glasses were perfectly normal'

Gabriella had wanted to wear her contacts, honestly she had, but her Mother had put her foot down. So Gabriella always wore them in the house, she also wore comfortable clothes in the house too but if there was one thing Gabriella couldn't fix…it was her hair. It always looked terrible, lucky for her, her big sister Maria was coming home from Beauty School and she had promised Gabriella she would fix her hair.

"Hello baby sister." A voice suddenly said cheerfully and Gabriella found herself squeezed into a big hug.

"Hey…Maria…not breathing." Gabriella said.

Maria laughed and pulled away, "Oh baby sis, I'm sorry…hey who did that to your arm?" She asked frowning.

Gabriella pulled her T – shirt over her arm and mumbled, "No – one."

"Don't lie to me Gabi, who did?" Maria snarled.

"Just a group of kids." Gabriella replied.

"Are you still being bullied, look why don't you just stand up to them huh?" Maria said softly taking her back in her arms more gently.

"They laugh at my image and call me names." Gabriella muttered.

"And hit you by the looks of it, 'Maria said looking furious, "Come on, I'll do your hair. It'll make you feel better."

She sat Gabriella down and started to brush her hair, "I'll make sure you're even prettier than what you already are."

Gabriella felt herself blush; her sister was just being kind. She felt her sister start to tug at her hair and she wondered to herself what she had gotten herself into.

KNOCKING on the door of Gabriella's, Troy found himself growing impatient when the door opened. It wasn't Gabriella who opened the door; it was a girl around about nineteen years old.

"Damn, you're fine!" She said leaned back against the door.

"Um…is Gabriella here." Troy asked.

"Hmm…I suppose she is." The girl replied and she opened the door.

"She's in her room, go on up." The girl said to him and Troy walked upstairs.

Troy made his way upstairs and could hear the sound of music in a room with the words 'Gabi's Room' written on the front. He knocked gently at the door and listened, expecting a reply.

He knocked again and one again there was no answer, he opened the door slowly and was shocked to find Gabriella dancing around her room rather elegantly. Her body moved back and fore to the music and when she turned her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Troy also noted that Gabriella was no longer wearing her dorky glasses and that her hair was tied into an elegant plait…it was simple but beautiful.

"Wow!" Troy gasped and Gabriella screamed, startled.

"What…wha…you're…I…early." She stuttered.

"I mean…look dorkus; let's just get this over and done with." Troy said harshly, he was trying to get over the feeling of surprise, for the first time since he had ever met her Troy Bolton found Gabriella Montez…attractive.

""Don't be so mean…I'm doing this…out of the goodness of my heart." Gabriella stammered.

"Yeah…well you didn't have to. I told you, you could've just done the next assignment for me and turn off that music, its ticking me off." Troy snarled as he slammed the door behind him.

Gabriella whimpered and nodded before moving over to her CD player and switching it off. Troy sat down on her bed and took in her room; it was quite big and simple. There were no posters on the walls but it wasn't old like he had imagined it.

"Right, here…read this." Gabriella said softly handing Troy a piece of paper.

"What is it?" He asked arrogantly.

"Please Troy, just read it." Gabriella answered.

_**I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze. **_

Troy looked at Gabriella and frowned, "This is rubbish Gabriella, who wrote this trash and how come you can sit and read this trash!"

Gabriella blushed and took the paper back off Troy.

"Why would I want to read this?" He demanded.

"It's just a poem…I wanted you to experience great poems." Gabriella replied feeling incredibly foolish.

"You're tapped!" He laughed.

Gabriella sat beside Troy and she could feel his eyes on her, she looked across at him and felt rather embarrassed to find him looking at him hungrily.

Troy realised that he had been watching her; he hadn't known what had come over him. One minute he had been having a go at her because she had given him some rubbish poem to read and then the next he was imagining what she was like to kiss.

"Look, I'm going to go, I have to…go take care of my little brother." Troy said feeling a little nervous that he had actually been thinking about Gabriella, the school's nerd and what he could do to her.

"But –"

"No, I need to go." Troy said and he ran down the stairs with Gabriella hot on his heels.

When Troy got to the door he turned to Gabriella, "Look I'll see you tomorrow, we'll defiantly work then…its just I don't feel too great and my mother will kill me if I don't take care of my brother." He lied.

"Okay." She replied and she was about to close the door when Gabriella felt Troy prevent her from closing it.

"Um, you know, you should totally wear your contacts tomorrow." He replied and Gabriella felt her cheeks redden.

"I'll see you around." She muttered and when she closed the door she leaned back against it, what had just happened?

WHEN the next day came Gabriella decided to walk into school with her contacts on. She felt everyone's eyes on her and it made her feel a little…nervous.

"Geeky Gabi, what happened?" She heard someone call.

She looked around, nerves filling her every cell and she gasped when she felt herself being pushed up against the lockers.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" It was Sharpay looked very angry.

A group of girls were with her also crunching their knuckles.

"Look…I don't want any trouble it's just…I just wanted to try something new." Gabriella stammered.

She felt someone punch her in the stomach and she collapsed on the floor, the girls laughed and one of them kicked her hard.

"Who are you trying to impress geeky Gabi? You'll never amount to anything so stop trying!" Sharpay laughed and the girls all walked off laughing.

Gabriella looked up, shame filled her body and her eyes locked with Troy's for a moment before he and his friends began to laugh too and walk off leaving her crouched on the floor in pain.

The bell rang and everyone left for class, Gabriella was left on the floor and as she walked she felt a familiar song move in her head and she began to sing…of one day overcoming her bullies and becoming her own person…

_**The higher you build your barriers**_

_**The taller I become**_

_**The farther you take my rights away**_

_**The faster I will run**_

_**You can deny me**_

_**You can decide to turn your face away**_

_**No matter, cos there's...**_

She stood up with a determined look on her face and walked to her locker feeling that she could conquer everything if she tried…

_**Something inside so strong**_

_**I know that I can make it**_

_**Tho' you're doing me wrong, so wrong**_

_**You thought that my pride was gone**_

_**Oh no, something inside so strong**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh something inside so strong**_

She walked down the corridor with her Science book in her hands and flipped through the pages; she heard someone laugh down the corridor at her before they moved into their class and she wiped a tear from her cheek and caressed her sore stomach…

_**The more you refuse to hear my voice**_

_**The louder I will sing**_

_**You hide behind walls of Jericho**_

_**Your lies will come tumbling**_

_**Deny my place in time**_

_**You squander wealth that's mine**_

_**My light will shine so brightly**_

_**It will blind you**_

_**Cos there's...**_

She got to her science class and glanced in looking at the class, groups of friends laughing together, something she had never had but coveted so much…

_**Something inside so strong**_

_**I know that I can make it**_

_**Tho' you're doing me wrong, so wrong**_

_**You thought that my pride was gone**_

_**Oh no, something inside so strong**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh something inside so strong**_

She made sure she had that her face was clear and her tears were gone before she opened the door and walked inside. Another terrible lesson and tonight…another confusing tutor session with Troy!

**EEK! I didn't like that one that much, it wasn't my favourite piece, it was kind of slow but I promise you that it'll pick up, just bear with me! xxxx**

**Get ready for the next chapter 'Choose Something That Inspires You'**


	3. Choose Something That Inspires You

**Hey! I'm so glad you're all loving my story so far, I'm really shuft with it so keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Also, the song that featured in the last chapter was called '**_**Something Inside So Strong**_**' and was sang by **_**Labi Siffre**_**. It's a great song! **

**Anyway, I don't High School Musical and sadly never will!**

**Chapter 3 – ****Choose Something That Inspires You**

WHEN Gabriella got in from school she was clutching her stomach, she was in total agony, she hadn't been able to take a look at it in school. At break times and dinnertime she had hid herself away in the library where it was safe, in her opinion.

She got into her room and lifted her stomach, there on her stomach was a large black and blue bruise, large around rounded. She pulled down her T – Shirt and prepared for Troy's tutor session. He was coming over early to get some work ready and Gabriella was going to try and help him write a poem, to give him something to reach for. Like a goal.

She heard a knock at the door and in walked Maria smiling.

"Hey baby sis, how did everyone like your new hair?" She asked keenly.

Gabriella felt herself tense up but smiled all the same, "Sure, they loved it. They all said I should always wear my hair in this way."

"Oh no you don't, after our tutor session tonight I'm going to try out some more things. I've got plenty more to share." Maria giggled before closing the door behind her.

Gabriella sat down on the bed pulling a book towards her, it was her favourite book '_Romeo and Juliet_' She was infatuated with it and often sat up for late hours reading it.

She heard her mother call her from downstairs and she put down her book and ran downstairs. She found her Mother and Troy talking, Troy was smiling warmly and Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was so fake!

"Gabriella, what a charming young man." Mrs Montez said as she wiped her hands on her apron to shake Troy's hand.

Mrs Montez was a great housewife, Gabriella's father worked a lot and so Gabriella hardly saw him, he was definitely the man of the house and when he said something, it was done. Mr Montez's word was sacred.

"I was just asking whether Troy would like to stay for dinner. We're having my specialty, homemade beef lasagne." Mrs Montez said brightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't. Some relatives are coming over my house tonight and my Mother and father wouldn't be impressed if I didn't show up." Troy said laughing.

"I see, I see, well maybe another time yes?" Mrs Montez asked hopefully.

"Of course." Troy said.

Gabriella walked past them, and said to Troy, "Go on up, I need something to drink. Would you like something?"

"Sure, whatever you're having." Troy said smiling.

Mrs Montez followed her daughter out to the kitchen and Troy stayed behind the door, Gabriella didn't look herself and he wanted to know what was bothering her.

He strained to hear…

MRS MONTEZ smiled warmly.

"He seems such a lovely boy doesn't he Gabriella?" She questioned as she started to cut up some carrots.

Gabriella went into the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"Sure he is Mom." She replied coldly.

"What time would you like dinner sweetheart?" Mrs Montez asked, she had not noted the frigidness in her daughter's voice.

"I'm not hungry Mom; I had a big lunch in school." She said uneasily.

"Oh come on, you love my lasagne, 'She protested, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella turned when she had put the orange juice back in the fridge; she set down two glasses filled with orange juice.

"I'm fine Mom, just a little stomach ache." Gabriella exclaimed.

Mrs Montez walked over to her daughter and touched her stomach gently, attempting to rub it softly for her like she always did when Gabriella complained with a sore stomach.

Gabriella flinched and backed away and Mrs Montez looked puzzled. She saw the pain in her daughter's eyes and she reached across and touched her cheek.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She whispered.

"Nothing! Its just I'm so fed up with all this bullying, the kids in school, they think it doesn't affect me Mom and it does! There's day's I just want to die, just want everything to end! They all laugh at me and even when I change my appearance they do something cruel like hit me! I can't take it Mom! I just can't! Tomorrow I think I'll just go back to being _poor pathetic Geeky Gabi_! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Gabriella screamed and before her mother could comfort her she had grabbed the glasses of juice and had walked away, she had work to do.

She walked into the living room and set down the glasses on the window, Troy could see her from where he was standing; he had heard everything that Gabriella had said and felt a wave of guilt rush over him.

She slammed her fists on the table and tears ran down her soft cheeks. She turned quickly and found Troy looking at her with an enigmatic look on his face.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and made sure she composed herself before she picked up Troy's glass and handed it to him trembling.

"Let's go." She said picking her own glass up and leading him upstairs.

Troy watched her elegant figure in front of him and looked at his feet, if he hadn't heard her talking to her mother then he wouldn't have felt so bad about bullying her.

TROY and Gabriella sat on Gabriella's bed reading through a book of poems, they were simple things, children's poems mostly and Troy liked reading them. They gave him a boost of confidence. He smiled idiotically when Gabriella read something out or when he read something and she would giggle because it was funny.

"I like these poems." Troy laughed along with her.

Gabriella smiled dropped and their eyes met for a moment, they held each others gaze for a little while but Gabriella suddenly became aware of their eyes locked as one and she looked away. She leaned across him and opened a draw by her bedside, Troy took the opportunity to take a deep breath, and he could smell her soft violet shampoo. She opened the draw and pulled out her glasses. She was about to put the glasses on when Troy's snatched them away from her.

She looked startled but Troy shook his head, "You've got contact lenses Gabriella, you don't need them."

"Don't be like that! I want them." Gabriella snarled trying to grab them from him.

"No! Don't hide behind them." Troy said firmly.

Gabriella tried to grab them again, she weaned her way under his arm trying to grab it from him and suddenly Troy tripped over her and tumbled on top of her. They looked at each other taken aback and Gabriella was breathing heavily with nerves from under him. Troy felt very turned on by this and was about to lean down to her when the sounds of footsteps thumping up the stairs awoke their senses.

They sprang apart and moved away from each other as far as they could. They were both as red as beetroot and when they realised that it hadn't been a person at all but Gabriella's sheepdog 'Max' coming to sit in the bedroom with them they turned even redder. It was like they had been two naughty children being caught with their hands in the cookie jaws, they were so embarrassed.

"Um…so lets keep going…um…what…do…do…yo…you like to…write…about?" She stammered, it was suddenly very hot in her room and she looked everywhere but Troy, her glasses lay at the bottom of the bed, very much forgotten.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I don't like writing very much." Troy answered truthfully.

"Well…um can I show you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Troy replied, he still didn't look at her.

Gabriella stood and climbed off the bed, Troy noted that she touched her stomach for a moment; he could tell she was in pain and he was curious to see what was hidden under that soft top…a top that hugged to her gentle sleek hips as they swayed tantalizingly as she walked. The cheerleader he was 'meeting' up with later was suddenly gone from his mind and the only thing that mattered was how close he could get to the tiny English nerd in front of him.

She opened up a cupboard and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to him and he looked befuddled.

"Open it." She ordered gently.

He opened the paper and she said in a hushed voice, "Read it." 

So Troy read it aloud and the minute he read it, he realised what it was and felt himself go red.

_**Poor Sad little Gabi, stupid little slut,**_

_**Cower on the floor you dirty smelly mutt,**_

_**After class we'll hurt you, we'll have so much fun,**_

_**So when the bell starts ringing you'd better bloody run!**_

"Who wrote that Troy?" She asked.

"I did." He muttered.

"Well despite the fact that it was very sickening and mean…it was a poem…a good poem too." Gabriella said, he could hear the sorrow in her tender voice.

"But it was just a –"

"It's good Troy, despite what was meant behind it, it's a good poem." Gabriella whispered.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Look all I'm saying Troy is choose something that inspires you. Make the poem come from the heart; it doesn't even have to rhyme. Look, this is my favourite book, 'She said picking up '_Romeo and Juliet_' and handing it to him, "I love to write things like this. So, pick something you know you enjoy…even if it's…bul…bullying me."

"Holy Sh…sugar." Troy stammered.

Gabriella smiled and sat back down on the bed picking up the children's poems again and looking and Troy.

"I don't like this lesson much anymore, let's just keep reading." She said and Troy agreed, it had suddenly gotten very awkward.

So they sat and read, they must've been reading for a long time, it was getting dark outside but Troy wanted to stay longer. He didn't want to leave. He was reading out quite a long poem to Gabriella when he felt something fall onto his shoulder.

He looked down and found Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He smiled and put the book on the side of the table. He picked her up and pulled the blankets down and placed her gently in her bed.

His eyes moved to her stomach and his interest got the better of him and lifted her top slightly, making sure not to see anything that might make him blush deeply. He gasped and staggered back when he saw the large bruise on her thin stomach. It was so big that if you put a circle stencil around it, it was bigger that the stencil. **(Sorry guys, it's the only way I can explain it, but if you don't understand, it's pretty big)**

He very gently pulled her top back down and put the blankets over her. Guilt now coursed through every vein in his strong body and he touched her cheek tenderly.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "I'm so sorry Brie." He whispered, it was the first thing that came through his mind and he slowly turned off the light and allowed the young girl to sleep, he would make sure that he would do well in the assessment, for Gabriella!

**There you go, there's a lot of sexual tension between the two right now, so slowly their gaining some feelings for one another. **

**The chapters will get better I swear, I hope you all liked it anyway, I'm praying you will! xoxMusicalxox**


	4. Two Completely Confusing Gestures

**Hey everybody! I just want to say thanks soooooo much to ****xXxkitty101xXx**** for giving me the amazing idea for 'Choose Something That Inspires You' I take all advice and story idea's and try to make them in my stories! xoxMusicalxox**

**Anyway, don't own High School Musical but if I did Troy and Gabriella would totally be together!**

**Chapter 4 – Two Completely Confusing Gestures**

TROY found it reasonably hard to forget about Gabriella over the week she had been tutoring him. He hadn't really gotten any better at poetry though Gabriella did try so very hard to make him understand it.

He tried everything he could to push her away from his mind but his most favourite excuse to forget her was the cheerleaders. Every single night Troy would have a cheerleader behind the gym of East High. Whether it was sex or just some very heated kissing, he enjoyed it.

Tonight, it was Stacy Waterman. Stacy was exceedingly dumb but cute. With her long brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes Troy found himself unbuttoning her uniform and was delighted to see that she didn't argue but responded fully, the East High Cheerleaders always did.

"Hmm, that's nice." Stacy giggled.

"Shut it!" Troy said glaring.

"But –"

"Look let's just make this quick, I've got a tutor session!" Troy ordered and the coldness in his eyes silenced Stacy immediately.

They heard footsteps behind them and they jumped apart. Troy was exceedingly shocked to find Gabriella staring at them both, she looked frightened and he felt quite sick but Stacy looked elated!

"Well look who it is, little Geeky Gabi!" She chuckled stepping forward.

She circled Gabriella who hugged her books to her chest and hid her head in them.

"What you doing here Gabi! This is Cheerleader territory, you know that!" Stacy said.

"I…I'm late…I have…I have to get…home." Gabriella stuttered.

"Oh I see, listen Gabriella…this…is…where…the…jocks…and…cheerleaders…have sex." She said talking to her like she was a baby.

Troy noted that Gabriella had gone an amazingly bright red. Stacy must've noticed too for she laughed even louder.

"Oh yes, I see, you've never done that have you. No – one would want to do that with you. You might as well go back to loving your books." Stacy laughed.

Stacy snatched one of the books from Gabriella; Troy saw that it was her favourite, Romeo and Juliet!

"So this is where you get your romance from is it Geeky Gabi, from some dumb Shakesword book." Stacy said mockingly and Troy couldn't help but laugh, Stacy didn't know the first think about Shakespeare, not even his name. But Gabriella must've thought he was laughing at her for she looked at him hurt and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Stacy threw the book to Troy who suddenly felt sick to the stomach. She looked at him expectantly and Troy decided he'd have to play along.

"What is this trash anyway Geeky Gabi?" He laughed, he felt like every single bit of his soul was being ripped apart, last week he would've found this funny.

Gabriella mumbled something and Stacy smiled, "It doesn't look like she's in the mood for talking. I think if we rip up her book she'll change her mind."

"No! No don't please." Gabriella pleaded but Troy had already done it, he wanted to keep his popularity.

He ripped the book to shreds and stood all over it, mud splattered in it and it was wet from the rain. Troy could see some of the lines washing away and he kicked it a little and watched it drop into a mud puddle. Stacy laughed and he joined in half heartedly. She walked over to him and kissed him resolutely but he kept his ear to Gabriella who he could hear crying. He pulled away quickly and found her kneeling in the mud clutching the book to her immaculate shirt.

Stacy took this as an opportunity to kick some mud at Gabriella before she pulled back her hair and said very nastily, "You ever come around here again and I'll make sure that you're the one ripped to shreds. Go it!"

Gabriella sniffed back a tear and nodded and Stacy took Troy's hand and led him off watching Gabriella with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Troy gulped back the sick that had formed in the back of his mouth, what had he done now?

WHEN Troy had arrived home his mother and father were getting changed into smart clothes. Kyle was sitting on the floor looking very tired.

"Right, we've got to go out, your father's hosting a ball tonight remember, 'Mrs Bolton exclaimed, "Now listen, Kyle has got a slight temperature but I don't think it's anything to worry about. He might be a little temperamental so bear with him."

"But Mom, I have tutoring." Troy replied.

"Look, invite your tutor over, explain to them." Mrs Bolton said.

"Right, great." Troy replied.

"There's money in the back to order some food, Kyle needs to be fed too, a quick warm bottle of milk I think. Don't stay up to late." She ordered him.

"Yes Mom."

He watched as she pecked his cheek and kissed Kyle's head too and then grabbed his father's hand and they were gone. Troy turned to Kyle who was looking up at him grinning lazily.

"What?" He laughed and picked him up.

He picked up the phone and decided to phone Gabriella's house. It had been hard finding it in the phonebook but eventually he had managed it.

Mrs Montez answered the phone.

"Hello, um is Gabriella there?" He asked.

"I'm terribly sorry but Gabriella can't take the call for a moment, can I ask whose calling?" Mrs Montez's voice asked kindly.

"Its Troy Bolton ma'am. You see, I can't come over tonight, I have to baby-sit my little brother, so I was wondering if Gabriella could come over and when Kyle goes to sleep she could tutor me then." Troy asked hopefully.

"Of course, she's in the shower she is, she fell over on the way home, she's such a clumsy girl, filled with mud, 'Mrs Bolton laughed and Troy joined in guiltily, "So when she's nice and clean I'll send her over."

"Thank you Ma'am, thank you so very much." Troy replied.

"Bye now." She answered.

"Goodbye Mrs Montez." Troy said smiling genuinely.

Troy leaned back against the wall, Kyle gurgling in his arms, "I've been a bad person, and I can't believe she said she fell over." Troy said looking _and_ sounding shocked.

Kyle took the liberty of chiming in, "Bad Troy, Bad!"

TROY didn't know how much he could take anymore. Kyle had been screaming and crying for the last half hour making Troy want to scream and cry along with him. The doorbell had rung and he went to the door. He opened the door to find Gabriella standing before him looking at her feet. When she heard Kyle's uncontrollable crying she looked up and her eyes softened.

"Oh, what's the matter baby boy?" She cooed softly and Troy feeling that Gabriella knew what she was doing handed her the baby.

He invited her in and Gabriella walked around the living room shushing Kyle and whispering loving words to him. Troy watched, completely enthralled.

"Okay, I know, I know. You're tired aren't you?" She said to him lovingly.

"Where is his crib?" Gabriella asked not meeting Troy's eye.

"Upstairs, I'll show you come on." He said and he led Gabriella upstairs.

When they were inside Kyle's 'Teddy Bear' bedroom Gabriella spoke quietly, her voice was cold and she still would not look at Troy.

"Go get your poetry work. I'll put him down to sleep and we'll get started." She told him.

Troy left and went to his room, he walked over to his draw and pulled out his poetry books, he froze although when he heard a harmonious beautiful voice fill the house, it was Gabriella, singing.

_**A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea,**_

_**MMi Jesus tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea.**_

_**Fuentecilla que corres clara y sonora,**_

_**Ruisenor q'en la selva cantando Iloras,**_

_**Callad mientras la cuna se balancea.**_

_**A la nanita nana, nanita ea.**_

He moved to the door and heard her shush little Kyle.

"There you go, now sleep." She whispered and she leaned down and put the baby in his cot.

She stood over him for a moment and Troy saw that she began to cry.

"I don't know why he's so keen on being cruel, 'She cried to the baby, "I'm helping him and all he wants to do is hurt me. He ripped up my favourite book; it belonged to my great grandmother. It was my treasure."

Troy gasped and walked back into his room, he couldn't believe it, what had he done.

A minute later Gabriella walked into his room and looked around a little bit, she did not look at him.

"He's sleeping." She whispered.

"Thank you so much." Troy answered truthfully.

"He's a sweet baby, what's his name?" Gabriella asked.

"Kyle." Troy replied awkwardly.

"He's beautiful, 'Gabriella said softly, "Anyway, enough of that, lets get to work."

She came and sat beside him and she started talking him through the art of poetry, like where it had originated and why people did it. Troy lay down on the bed and listened to her voice fill the room, part of it didn't register for he was wondering what it would be like to entice Gabriella to the back of the Gym where he'd…wait what was he thinking! He sat up quickly trying to shake the naughty thoughts from his mind. Gabriella looked startled and looked up from her book.

"Are you okay Troy?" She asked.

"Sure, um just hungry, I'll order some food. Do you like Chinese?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want anything to eat." 

"Oh please, it'll be horrible to just order for myself." Troy replied hopefully.

Gabriella looked a little silly for a moment; she dropped her book clumsily and lent down to pick it up, "Okay." She replied and smiled the first genuine smile the entire night.

"Great!" Troy said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

After ordering he found Gabriella putting her jacket and stood beside her puzzled.

"You're not leaving are you, if this was about earlier, I didn't –"

"No, I'm not leaving, 'She answered slipping on her shoes, "Let's go play some basketball and while we're at it try to rhyme some words. I know it's kind of silly but…my dad used to do it with me all the time." Gabriella said.

They left the door open so they could hear Kyle if he cried and stood outside shooting baskets. Troy laughed as Gabriella wasn't very good.

The aim of the game was that Gabriella said a word and Troy had to find something that rhymed with it and the truth was he actually enjoyed it.

"Bike."

"Hike."

Gabriella giggled, "Car."

"Star." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella thought for a moment, "Sign."

Troy met Gabriella's eyes for a moment and they both fell silent, "Mine."

They both blushed and Gabriella tried to shoot the ball in the basket, it missed again.

"You're doing it wrong, come here." Troy said in a hushed voice.

He tried his hardest not to feel incredibly turned on by the fact that she was standing directly in front of him.

He made sure she was holding the ball in her hands; he leaned his head against her shoulder and felt her tremble. He smiled; he loved to be the dominant in a relationship…wait, they weren't even in a relationship!

"Right, bend your knees a little." He told her and she bent her legs and he gasped and she heard it when her behind brushed gently against his front.

"Sorry." Gabriella stammered but when she tried to pull away he only held her tighter to him.

They looked at each other and Troy leant in a little ready to capture her lips with his when the sound of someone knocking on the door made them jump.

"That's…that's probably the Chinese, I'll…pay…okay." Gabriella stuttered and she yanked herself away from him and went into the house.

Troy picked up the basketball and slammed it down on the floor with fury, "Damn it!"

You see Troy Bolton was used to getting what he wanted and for some reason, though he didn't know why, he wanted Gabriella Montez.

"THANK you." The delivery man said to Gabriella.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, she didn't know what had come over her but despite the fact that she hated Troy she didn't know why the desire had risen in her to kiss him.

She heard footsteps and Troy walked in smiling.

"Hey, great it was the Chinese, lets eat I'm starving." Troy said beaming.

Gabriella sighed and handed him the bag full of food, their hands brushed for a moment and their eyes locked for a minute or two, what an awkward moment.

WHEN Gabriella was ready to go home Troy stood on the door to see her off. It was getting dark and Gabriella wasn't allowed out too late. He looked at her nervously and smiled.

"I'm sorry…about…your book." He said and he noticed that Gabriella's eyes were suddenly full of tear again.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"I'd love to make it up to you, there's a Harry Potter book launch coming up and…maybe we could go…you know together. I know you like Harry Potter books." Troy stated.

"Do…do you want…to...t...to...go?" Gabriella asked uneasily.

"Of course I do. I really do." He said beaming with positively.

"Then…I guess I'd love to go." Gabriella replied.

"Great, I'll tell you when it's coming." Troy said.

"Right, well I'd better go. Thanks for a great lesson today and for the Chinese." Gabriella said.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and he leaned across and kissed Gabriella warmly on the cheek.

Troy watched her go feeling guilt rise up in him, why had he been so cruel to her? Why had he done that? He had ripped her book up, her grandmother's book and she still treated him kindly, he was so cruel!

GABRIELLA smiled faintly, despite the fact that he had really hurt her today he had made her day by offering to take her to a Harry Potter launch party. She was very excited, she was still perplexed about her feelings for him…today Troy Bolton, east high's bad boy had shown her two completely confusing gestures and she knew immediately that she wanted Troy Bolton.

**I know that was quite a sad chapter and the longest I've ever written so leave plenty of reviews and tell me what you thought of it. I loved that chapter personally and Troy kind of asked Gabriella out so WOO! **

**Keep your eye out for the next chapter 'Are These Feelings Normal?'**


	5. Are These Feelings Normal?

**Despite the fact that a very very similar story has just been put on fan fiction after I started mine, I hope you still read my story :( I'll try to make it as unique as possible. xx**

**Okay so, I know you're all enjoying this Fiction so I'm going to keep writing. xoxMusicalxox**

**Chapter 5 – Are These Feelings Normal?**

THE awkwardness between the English Nerd and the hottest Jock of East High had passed slowly and their usual routine of working together over each others houses remained. Troy was beginning to find it hard to bully Gabriella and his friends pressurised him to do it more because he was being tutored by her.

It was during break and Gabriella watched broken hearted as Troy and Sharpay were pressed up against a locker, Troy's hand was already travelling up Sharpay's skirt and Sharpay was enjoying it too.

Sharpay pulled away needing breath and while she breathed deeply Troy's lips found her neck.

"Troy…I hate to break this up but…I'm still a little tired from last night." Sharpay complained and Gabriella gasped, not wanting to think of what they had gotten up to last night.

"Quiet!" Troy said nipping at her neck.

"But Troy, we're going to be –" Sharpay said and Troy slammed both of his fist against the lockers startling both Gabriella and Sharpay.

"You're all the same you know, all too damn loud, don't you ever shut up." He bellowed and he grabbed his bag from the side of him and walked off leaving Sharpay looking hurt.

GABRIELLA found Troy alone in the Drama Hall on top of the stage. When he saw her he smiled warmly and patted the side next to him.

"Hey…the Harry Potter Launch party is tonight, can you come?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure, I can't wait." Gabriella said smiling.

"I'm working on a poem." Troy said.

"Really, oh I'd love to hear it." Gabriella said and Troy smiled taking in her praise.

Gabriella went silent for a moment and she looked at him softly, "Troy, why are you so mean…to girls?"

"I'm not." Troy answered.

Gabriella shook her head confused and she felt a hand rest gently on top of hers. She looked up to find Troy beaming at her happily, "You're really violent sometimes Troy." She said sounding frightened.

"Well…I don't mean to okay." Troy said standing.

He was making his way to the door when he turned on his heel quickly and found Gabriella smiling at him.

"Wear something nice, I'm taking you out to dinner first." Troy chuckled and Gabriella nodded and also stood making her way to her lesson.

MR and Mrs Montez watched their daughter getting ready for her night out with Troy. She wore a simple yet beautiful red dress **(See in profile, also check out Gabriella's shoes) **and her hair was clipped up in a lovely red flower bobble.

"Doesn't she look lovely Renaldo?" Mrs Montez said nudging her husband as he smoked on a pipe.

Mr Montez was a lot older than his wife, his wife being thirty nine and him being fifty seven it was hard to believe how infatuated Mrs Montez was with her husband.

"Hmm I suppose, will I be meeting the boy Ella?" He asked his daughter as he gave another puff of his pipe.

"He'll be coming over for me to tutor him tomorrow Papa, would you like to meet him then?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Yes, I would, 'He said standing, there was a knock at the door and Gabriella allowed her father to peck her forehead before she went to answer it, "Enjoy yourself sweetie."

When Gabriella opened the door she found Troy looking at her smiling, he held a rose in his hand and Gabriella smiled and took it off.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

Troy couldn't believe how wonderful she looked; the dress that she wore hugged to her tight exposing her fine feminine body. She hugged Troy and he took that as a chance to run his hands down her hips, allowing her to feel the weight of his desire. He felt her quiver at his touch which brought him great pleasure.

"You look amazing." He said when they had pulled away.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled he was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Gabriella thought he looked terribly handsome.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded and she closed the door behind her and Troy led her to his car. She smiled it was a sports car, very nice! He held open the door for her and helped her in; she thanked him and smiled when he got in beside her beaming.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you." Troy teased.

Gabriella giggled and they drove off, Troy smiled, she was beautiful and tonight, she was his!

WHEN they arrived outside the restaurant, Gabriella had gasped, it was lovely. It was called 'The Red Restaurant' **(I made it up by the way but it might be the name of a place, it sounds familiar lol) **

When they got inside a waiter sat them down at a reserved table. It overlooked the sea and Gabriella sat enthralled by the crashing waves outside.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered breathless.

"Yes, it is." Troy said but the view he was not looking at.

Gabriella blushed and Troy snaked his hand across the table and touched hers. They sat holding hands sharing shy glances when a waitress came over.

"What will it be?" The Waitress asked.

Troy looked across at Gabriella, "Well I'm not very hungry." She said awkwardly, Troy could tell that Gabriella wasn't very good at talking.

"How about some fries and milkshakes?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Gabriella said nodding pleased that he had caught on that she was hungry, but just nervous.

"Troy, why…why did you ask me to come out with you? Was it because of…my book?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked down at their hands entwined, "No, I'll be truthful, I asked you to the Harry potter party because I was guilty about your book…I asked you out to dinner because…well… I don't know how to explain it."

He looked helpless but Gabriella squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"It's just…I'm feeling quite strange lately and for some reason its always happening when I'm around you!" Troy told her.

"Troy, are you teasing me?" Gabriella asked looking a little perturbed.

"No, 'Troy said shaking his head, "I'm telling the truth."

Gabriella went a deep red and looked down on her cheeks, she looked at him for a moment before she jumped up leaving him looking startled.

"Gabriella?" Troy exclaimed looking puzzled.

He took off after her and chased her down the road. He suddenly grabbed her in his arms and they looked at each other closely.

"I don't know what this feeling is Brie but is it normal?"

"Brie?" Gabriella queried.

Troy chuckled and Gabriella shivered, his hands were rubbing her back then edging down lower and rubbing hard on her backside before travelling back up again.

"This is wrong Troy." She whispered feebly.

"No, its not, it's not wrong." He said to her and he pushed her against the wall and he tried to kiss her.

"Troy, don't!" She protested.

Troy looked at her for a moment but stepped back leaving her to look at her feet.

"I want to go home." She muttered.

"But Brie, the party?" He asked looking upset.

"I want to go home." She said robotically again.

Troy sighed and he led her back to his car, their ride home was filled with silence, Gabriella nor Troy looked at each other. Troy tried his hardest not to try and upset her but he had, he had been too pushy with her and now he would pay for it.

When they arrived back at Gabriella's, Troy walked her to the door. Gabriella fiddled with the keys in her hand and looked up at him and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm…I'm sorry Brie, I shouldn't have done that earlier." Troy said and Gabriella smiled, she had a funny feeling that if that had been any other girl, they would've been pressed up against the wall whether they liked it or not.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I ruined our night Troy." Gabriella apologised timidly.

"No you didn't. It was me, if I hadn't tried to make a pass at you, then we would've been enjoying ourselves." Troy answered.

"I did enjoy myself Troy but I don't know if I'm ready to…ready for someone yet. I really like you." She whispered to him smiling.

Troy smiled to, a big goofy grin that made him look terribly adorable. He touched Gabriella's cheek.

"Maybe, I can change your mind." He told her and leaned across and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was a chaste kiss and it was over before it had even started, not something you would see in the Movies these days but it was wonderful in its own way.

"You do so much to me Gabriella." Troy laughed leaning his head against hers.

Gabriella laughed and pushed him a little; he laughed and swung her around holding her close to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brie. We've got some tutoring to do." Troy told her.

Gabriella saluted him and walked inside, pecking him on the cheek tenderly before she went. Troy touched his cheek looking delighted as she closed the door behind him.

He walked to his car singing to himself, "It must be love, love, love!"

Troy was unaware that his best friend. Chad Danforth was watching, outraged!

GABRIELLA giggled when she got upstairs; she lay down on her bed and clutched a pillow to her tight. She wanted an entire makeover, she wanted her hair to be as straight as it possibly could, she needed all new clothes but NO makeup! She hated that stuff! She'd have to talk to Maria, if Troy Bolton wanted someone completely beautiful…then she would do it…she liked him! 

**So, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it! It was awesome! xoxMusicalxox, keep reading guys and I'll keep writing! xx**


	6. A Makeover, Big Trouble And A Revelation

**Thanks guys for the supporting reviews, they all really made me smile and some of the advice was awesome so I'll try and follow as much as I can. Also, I'll try and add Taylor in, I never really thought about it until one of you mentioned it!**

**Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 6 – A Makeover, Big Trouble And A Revelation**

THE besotted pair found themselves lying on Gabriella's bedroom floor the next day with many books sprawled out in front of them. Troy found himself comfortable just feeling Gabriella beside him and every now and then he look across at her smiling.

He had also noticed that Gabriella had bought herself a daintier pair of glasses, not big that they made her look horrendous but a petite pair that she only put on to read something. When she had finished she took the glasses off and put them back in the draw. Then she came and sat back beside him.

"Are you feeling a little better after meeting my father?" Gabriella giggled as Troy laid his head on her lap.

"I'm still traumatized." Troy joked; it had been quite scary meeting Mr Montez.

Gabriella smiled and started to play with his hair, "He just wanted to see whether he could frighten you a little."

"Well, he succeeded!" he replied shaking his head and burying his head into Gabriella's stomach. She screamed for a moment and Troy looked a little startled.

"Brie, are you alright?" he asked, he could see her shaking.

"Yeah." she answered though she was as pale as a ghost.

Then Troy realised immediately why she had jumped, he tried to lift her top a little and he shushed her gently with warm words, he gasped when he saw the bruise that had been on her stomach last week. It was a little smaller but it still looked very painful.

"Oh Brie, I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said to her.

"It's okay." Gabriella said giving him a weak smile.

Troy pushed her down onto her back and she flinched for a moment thinking he was about to try something. He kept her top raised and slowly lowered his head to her stomach. He kissed the bruise tenderly whispering sweet nothings as he did so. She looked up at him an unfathomable look on her beautiful face.

"I know you hurt Brie, I do know." he said to her before kissing her solemnly on her stomach once more before sitting up feeling angry and confused.

What was he doing? He couldn't understand? He was the boy, she should be comforting him, showing him love…but then again…did any of the girls he sleep with him show him love? No, it was just lust, with all of them. He didn't even feel love! He didn't know whether he loved Gabriella but what he was feeling was…spectacular!

He felt Gabriella shift beside him and nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck, they sat like that for ages, in silence. Troy wanted to be alone with his thoughts and somehow he had the feeling that Gabriella did too.

GABRIELLA watched Troy leave that night, she was quite excited to see him go, not because she wanted him to leave or anything, she just couldn't wait to have her makeover. She was truly excited and eager to see what Maria could do with her looks. She could feel her mind working telling her that she was doing it for herself but in truth she was doing it for him.

Maria came into her room and stood with amusement watching Gabriella's eyes on the young man that came every day for a tutor lesson.

"He's quite a catch I must say." Maria said making Gabriella jump.

"Um…he's good looking." Her little sister replied looking mortified.

"Uh huh, anyway, come sit down, this might take a while." Maria chuckled.

"What? How long, it's just I've got Maths to do and it's going to –" she was cut off by Maria's hard stare.

"I can wait." the youngster exclaimed quickly.

"Let's get started then." Maria chuckled pulling out a loud of things Gabriella had never seen before and never wanted to see again, they locked so painful.

WHEN Gabriella arrived in school the next days a lot of eyes followed her. She was shocked to find a lot of the boys looking at her in a way she had only seen once, the other night from Troy.

Her hair was swept up in a mass of bouncy curls; she had a little mascara on, but no other makeup. Maria had borrowed her a nice skirt that was quite short but not short enough to expose any knickers. She wore a pair of black high heels and a nice simple white t – shirt. She didn't look to glamorous in her opinion but some of the guys around her seemed to be thinking quite the opposite…

MEANWHILE, Troy found himself in a spot of trouble with Chad.

"Look I saw what I saw. Dude you totally kissed Geeky Gabi!" Chad protested but Troy feigned confusion.

"No Dude, you saw me whispering to her. I threatened her." Troy lied.

"But she kissed your cheek later on, I saw it. I know I did and you swung her around and everything, you looked like you'd been out on a date." Chad said stomping his foot like a spoilt brat who couldn't get their own way.

Troy laughed and shook his head, despite anything he was a good actor and knew how to pull of awkward situations.

"Have you been drinking again Chad, you know it's wrong!" Troy said who hated drink, couldn't stand the taste.

"Look I swear it, I've never seen you dressed so smart before and she was wearing some sexy kind of dress." Chad said and Troy tried to push away the feeling of hatred in his stomach when he heard Chad say that.

"Well…I wasn't. Gosh, she's a freak, I've been having lessons off the girl and as soon as I get better at it I'm out for good." he lied again.

Suddenly Jason came rushing up to them giggling.

"You've got to see Geeky Gabi!" he laughed; Chad and looked perplexed and followed him.

"What do you mean?" Troy heard Chad ask next to him.

"Look just comes, you're never going to believe it dudes." the overexcited teenager told them.

They arrived in the corridors and Troy gasped when his eyes fell on Gabriella looking incredibly different.

Troy watched Gabriella walk past him, they didn't talk in school, Troy had made up that rule, he didn't want his popularity spoiled. He looked across at the boys all looking truly delighted; Troy also noticed that their eyes, even when Gabriella had passed then, had not been on her face.

He also couldn't help but hear Malcolm Densen talking to the boys, he turned and looked at him and he saw red when he heard Malcolm whisper, "During French I'm getting some of that."

Troy felt his teeth clench and his fist crunch together in fury. He'd be there to make sure Malcolm didn't have anything!

THE bell had rung ready for fourth lesson and in truth Gabriella couldn't wait for lunch next. She was on her way to French, everyone else had already gone and she was left alone. She was pleased to see that Troy hadn't stopped looking at her all day; yes this pleased her very much.

She could hear footsteps behind her and she looked to find one of the young boys, someone who bullied her a lot, Malcolm Densen following her.

"Hey Geeky Gabi!" he called to her

She walked a little faster, the heels made it hard for her to run but she tried. She felt his pace quicken behind her and she darted turned the corner quickly before darting behind a locker. Hopefully he wouldn't find her.

She heard his footsteps stop at the end of the hall and she tried to hold in her breath hoping he wouldn't hear her. She heard him walk around a little and thought that he was leaving but suddenly a hand snaked around her waist and she screamed and found herself looking into the cold emerald eyes of Malcolm.

"Well…this looks comfy." he chuckled.

She struggled in his arms and cried, he placed a hand over her mouth and laughed, "We've got a whole hour, what shall I do with you?"

He started to kiss at her neck and she struggled even more, he seemed to find pleasure in this however as he only kissed her more forcefully.

"If you don't shut up your dead woman." he spat angrily.

She felt his hand move up her skirt and feel for his knickers, he looked incredibly pleased with himself and kissed her roughly on the lips trying to push her mouth open with his tongue.

"I've always wanted to take a virgin." He growled heatedly.

"Please…d…don't hu…hu…hurt me." She pleaded but she felt him rip at her t – shirt and it was off ripped almost in half on the floor.

Malcolm took in her chest, her breasts hidden behind her bra and he laughed, this would be enjoyable.

Gabriella's eyes saw a figure running up to them as Malcolm's hand reached for her knickers again.

"Troy!" She managed to scream and Malcolm turned smiling.

"Hey dude, you can have her after me if you wa –" but he was cut off by Troy's fist colliding with his nose.

He stumbled backwards shocked; he and Troy had always gotten on.

Gabriella sunk down against the wall sobbing into her arms, trying to hide away her almost tainted body. She lifted her head and saw through her tears Troy punching Malcolm over and over again.

"Troy stop." she said to him, Malcolm was getting seriously hurt and Troy was getting seriously violent.

She watched as an incensed Troy lifted Malcolm up and rammed him up against the locker, he was coughing up blood obviously in great pain.

He held him up against the locker by the neck squeezing it tighter and tighter, Gabriella watched as Malcolm's face started to turn blue.

"Troy don't, you're going to kill him." she wailed.

"I intend to." Troy bellowed red in the face with fury.

"Please Troy, don't." she said softly and Troy looked across and saw the sorrow in her milky brown eyes, he left Malcolm drop to the floor gasping for breath.

He grabbed Malcolm by the scruff of his shirt and made sure they were face to face.

"Now I'm sure you remember Rhys Hillon?" he spat.

Malcolm nodded for Rhys Hillon had been the boy in their year that Troy had put into a coma, Malcolm feared Troy.

"Well…if I find out that you have so much as touched or even looked at her again you'll be as good as dead. There'll be no need for comas." Troy screamed into his face.

"Got it." Malcolm managed to gasp.

"Good now lay back for a while; I don't want anyone finding you stumbling around." Troy said pushing him against the lockers.

Troy stood and walked over to Gabriella who lay trembling, her arms covered her exposed body and he took off his jacket and slipped it around her. She did the zip up with shaking hands and then looked up at him. He knelt down and she leapt into his arms sobbing to him.

"Shush, baby, baby, its okay." he told her lovingly stroking her hair.

"I was so scared…I tho…thought…he…he was going…to ra…rape me for sure." she cried hiccupping and coughing in exhaustion.

"Never, not when I'm around." Troy told her comfortingly.

"I feel sick now." Gabriella whispered.

"I know Brie, I'm taking you home. You're not staying here today." Troy said looking over to Malcolm and glaring.

"But Mom and Papa, their not…home." Gabriella cried.

"Do you have a key?" he asked her.

She shook her head and he smiled warmly, "I'll take you to my house then, I'll take care of you." He told her and she nodded.

He supported her as she stood and put a finger to her lips for a moment; he walked over to Malcolm who had heard all of their conversation, Troy's soft words, their embrace of affection everything.

"Listen now Malcolm, if you want to keep every limb on your body you'll do as I say." he ordered cruelly.

Malcolm nodded quickly, too frightened to argue.

"No – one is going to find out what happened today are they? Especially between me and Gabriella?" Troy said in a cold babyish voice.

"No." Malcolm moaned.

"And if word does leak out I'll know who to come to won't I? And you know me Malcolm; it won't be a pleasant visit will it?" Troy snarled.

"I…I won't say anything." He said spluttering up blood.

"And when someone finds you, you tell them you were attacked. My name is never mentioned." Troy ordered and Malcolm shook his head.

"Good boy." Troy laughed nastily and he walked back over to Gabriella and helped her down the corridor, there'd be half hour of the lesson left.

He saw the pain in her eyes and he tightened his hold around her, he wanted her safe now!

"HERE we go baby, home." Troy whispered to Gabriella as he helped her into his house.

He felt quite lucky that his parents weren't home either; they were visiting family members and would be back at least by Midnight. He helped Gabriella up to his bedroom and sat her down on the edge of his bed. She sat looking lifeless and her eyes were dull and empty.

He went into his cupboard and pulled out a pair of pyjama's that he hardly ever worse. He turned to her and began to unzip the jacket.

"No!" Gabriella screamed, thinking he was going to hurt her.

He touched her cheek and looked at her softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you. I'm not like him." Troy told her.

She pushed his hands away when he tried to unzip her jacket again.

"Brie, don't you trust me?" he asked her lovingly.

She looked at him for a long while, her eyes boring into him before she nodded and she allowed him to take the jacket off.

Troy tried not to look to much as he slipped the pyjama top over her head, and when he stood her up and pulled down her skirt he felt her flinch.

"Shush Brie, its okay." he said to her, he felt anger burn up inside him when he saw the scratches and bruises up her legs where Malcolm had been clawing at her.

He helped her into the pyjama bottoms and pulled the covers up.

"Get in Brie." he ordered but gently.

She climbed into his large double bed and laid back tears in her brown eyes. He sat beside her and looked down on her stroking her hair.

"Why did you go and wear things like that?" He queried tenderly.

"I…I thought maybe…maybe you'd like me more." She cried burying her head into his blankets.

Troy felt his heart break, "Oh Brie, you don't need to change to make me like you, I think you're beautiful the way you are. Please, don't…change, I like the way you are. Your hair is perfect with its natural curls not the girls you've got now and I don't need to see you in skirts that the cheerleaders wear to find you attractive. I like the way you are." he exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked beaming.

"Yeah, 'he said standing, "Now get some sleep."

"No Troy, please don't leave. I'm frightened." Gabriella said softly.

Troy smiled, "Its okay, you're safe here."

"But can't you just hold me for a little while?" Gabriella asked innocently.

Troy didn't say anything he just walked over to her and climbed in beside her. He placed his hand gently around her stomach, making sure not to catch her bruise or startle her in any way.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her.

She nodded and he felt her body relax, he could smell his own scent on her, the pyjamas obviously and as he heard her drop off into a deep sleep he felt panic rise over him.

He realised that he could only show Gabriella affection when they were alone and yet he'd do anything to show it to her constantly, he'd never felt like this with anyone before but when she lay in his arms he felt complete and whole, like a piece in his jigsaw puzzled life was now slotted in and he was looking at a beautiful picture, his life.

He leaned across and nuzzled her neck, he could see a faint mark where Malcolm had kissed her hard and he snarled, no man would brand her, no man but him! He tightened his grip on her and felt her shift a little, it was there that Troy Botlon realised that he was in love with Gabriella Montez.

**I'm quite disappointed with the way I described Gabriella, I wanted her to come across as almost like a goddess when she had her makeover but the more I tried the more it wouldn't work. I hope I haven't disappointed! Anyway, that was quite a dramatic and emotional chapter.**

**Also, we can see that Troy now knows that he is in love with Gabriella, but I'm sorry to say that Troy is a little mean in the next chapter…so be prepared!**

**Anyway, keep reading! xoxMusicalxox**


	7. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**I'm really glad I didn't disappoint anyone with my last chapter; I was quite pleased with the response from it so that really made me smile.**

**Anyway, none of you want to hear me babbling on but first I have something to say, to all you Harry Potter lovers out there, don't worry, I'm also a Harry Potter, so much that I'm going to a Harry Potter launch party on the 20****th**** which I'm so excited for! Just wanting to run that by you all! **

**Chapter 7 – I Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

THE horrifying incident that had happened last week had only seemed to bring Troy and Gabriella closer. Troy still refused to acknowledge Gabriella in school, he was a little selfish but somehow that was suddenly disappearing and the only thing that ran through his mind was Gabriella, his Gabriella.

He also tried to avoid her in school so that he and his friends wouldn't bully her as much…sometimes it was difficult.

GABRIELLA found herself in sitting at the side of the indoor pool of the school reading her book. She wasn't feeling very well so she was excused from swimming that day. Troy and his friends were in the pool swimming. Sharpay walked over to him and bent down to talk to him. Gabriella kept her eyes on them trying to ignore the covetousness she was feeling…she didn't own Troy!

Troy looked like he was about to disagree with Sharpay over something but soon he nodded and Sharpay leaned down and captured his lips in a long desirable kiss. Everyone cat called and suddenly Sharpay stood and her friends followed her over to Gabriella.

"Hey Geeky Gabi, why aren't you swimming today?" Sharpay snarled.

"I'm…not feeling…to…too well." Gabriella replied not meeting Sharpay's cold blue eyes.

"Oh I see, I see, what have you got in that bag then?" The blonde cheerleader asked.

"Nothing, just…b...b…books." The terrified teen answered.

"Oh, well mind if I b…b…borrow them for a moment." Sharpay laughed imitating Gabriella cruelly.

Before Gabriella could even attempt to grab her bag Stacy and another Cheerleader by the name of Sloane had grabbed her bag and started to empty its contents onto the wet floor.

The girls bent down and scrambled around in Gabriella's belongings, Gabriella stood immobilised watching them. Sharpay picked some of her things up, there was a hairbrush, a fresh bag of clean clothes just encase she got bullied again and they wrecked her clothesher history homework, her purse and a shabby old book with bits of mud inside it.

"What trash but I think the boys will like it!" Sharpay chuckled ramming all the contents back into the bag.

She walked over to the boys and threw it to them in them. Gabriella dashed to the side of the pool; they were all in the deep side and she couldn't swim.

"Don't please." She begged as the boys began to toss her bag back and fore to one another laughing callously.

"Tell her Troy, if she wants her bag she's going to have to come in." Zeke said smiling with pride as the bag came his way.

"Yeah Geeky Gabi, 'Troy said, he turned so they were the only ones looking at each other, he had a desperate look on his face as if to say 'please bear with me' and he wasn't sure she was reading it, "Come and join us if you want your bag." 

Gabriella looked back to her bag which was being emptied into the pool, she didn't see Troy getting out of the water and standing behind her.

"Push her Troy." One of the cheerleaders screamed and Troy afraid they'd all think that something was going on between did as he was told.

Gabriella screamed, "No Troy." And one of the cheerleaders jumped into the water and continued to dunk her head under, Gabriella came back up spluttering and coughing for breath.

"Say I'm a naughty whore." Stacy demanded.

Gabriella couldn't breathe properly let alone talk.

"Say it!" Sharpay screamed.

"I'm…a…I'm an n…naughty whore." Gabriella spluttered.

They all started to laugh except Troy who was watching feeling his heart being ripped to pieces.

The cheerleader left Gabriella go and they all stepped back a little as Gabriella went under the water and then back up again, she was clawing at the water trying her hardest to keep up above the water. The others laughed around her not knowing that she couldn't swim, they thought she was being dramatic.

They watched as she finally sunk below and when she didn't come back up panic rose inside them.

"Where is she?" Sharpay screamed, she couldn't get kicked out of the school.

"I don't know, she hasn't come back up." Jason said shrugging his shoulders, confused.

"Someone help her, she's going to drown." Stacy bellowed and Troy jumped into the water and swam down to get her, it felt like he was swimming in slow motion, like he'd never get down to her.

He clutched her when he grabbed her and slowly pulled her up, he could feel himself starting to go dizzy, she was heavy under the water and it panicked him, what if she died on him? He'd never live with himself!

He flung her out of the water and pushed her up against the cold floor, he jumped out of the water and came and sat beside her. He knelt down, she wasn't breathing.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked coming up beside Troy with Zeke at his side, everyone else stayed back.

"She's not breathing, get back." Troy said, he lowered his lips to hers and breathed in deeply.

He started to push down on her chest, trying to resuscitate her. He listened for a moment, still no breath. Once again his lips met hers and he breathed. Chad knelt down and started to resuscitate her.

"One, two, three, four, five." Chad said.

Troy breathed into her again but it was no hope.

"Do something Troy." Zeke ordered.

Troy leant across and punched Zeke in the face who fell on his face, some of the jocks and cheerleaders surrounded him checking if he was alright.

"Come on baby, breathe." Troy said as his lips found hers again; he had no idea that Chad had heard him.

"Troy, she's gone." Chad said softly, guilt had overcome him, he liked to bully her but never wanted it to go this far.

"No, she's not!" Troy snarled, he pushed Chad out of the way and started to resuscitate her himself again. He breathed into her mouth and suddenly he felt something, in her chest, she gasped and water spluttered from her mouth, she was gasping and breathing deeply, her alarmed eyes sought Troy's and he noticed they were cold and reluctant.

Chad strained to hear what Troy was saying without looking too suspicious.

"Oh baby, I thought I'd lost you." Troy whispered holding her close to him, no – one seemed to notice he was hugging her, just thinking he was keeping her warm, all except Chad, he knew something was going on between them.

"Don't touch me." Gabriella growled pushing Troy away from her.

"Brie?" Troy asked looking hurt.

"Oh don't pull that kind of face _Bolton_, just stay away from me." Gabriella cried and she ran off leaving the jocks and cheerleaders alone looking puzzled.

"THANK you dear, you're a sweetheart." An old lady said to Gabriella that afternoon as she waved goodbye, Gabriella had helped her with her shopping, something she often did.

"Your welcome." She called to her; school was over for another day, another day, another afternoon where Gabriella was free from torment.

She heard a car pull up beside her and when she looked to the drivers seat there was Troy smiling at her hopefully.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said stubbornly.

"Brie, just get in." Troy said impatiently.

"No!" She said turning away from him in a huff.

She heard Troy get out of the car and walk over to her, he grabbed her gently by the arm as she struggled, she was no match for him, and he pulled her into his car. Then he got in beside her.

She noted that he locked the car doors and she looked across at him nastily as they drove off, "Are you abducting me?" She asked.

"No, just taking you for a cup of hot chocolate." Troy said simply.

They drove down the road, going out of Albuquerque, Gabriella realised that she couldn't get out of the car now so she phoned her mother.

"Hello, hey Mom, look I'm going to a café with Troy. Its just outside of Albuquerque, we won't be long, is that okay? Yeah, of course, see you later." She said cheerfully and when she put the phone in her pocket she found herself glaring at him again.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you." Troy laughed trying to make light of the situations.

"No but you did try and kill me this morning." She spat back quickly.

He winced at that comment and Gabriella found great delight in that, he looked across at her and tried to take her hand but she snatched it away from him, he blushed foolishly.

"Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry about what I did." Troy said.

"Yeah, that's what confuses me Troy, you say you like me but you never talk to me in school, you hide whatever we have away from your friends and you bully me and then expect me to be all lovey dovey with you when we're alone! And another question, what are we exactly, friends with benefits?" She said, Troy had never seen her so angry, it was very hot but also quite frightening, he didn't like this side of Gabriella.

"I don't know what we are Gabriella, 'Troy said, she knew he was serious as he didn't call her 'Brie' like he usually did, "and I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I'm going to make a promise to you; I will never bully you in school again! Never!" Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him, then she nodded and Troy breathed deeply, it felt like a load had been lifted.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked, her voice wasn't as cold as it was before but he could sense the great distrust behind it.

"I told you already, we're going to get a hot chocolate. Its one of my favourite Café's, its called Ebony Inn, it makes the best brownies too. Do you want one?"

"I suppose." Gabriella mumbled looking out the window.

Troy chuckled, "See, we're good like this Brie, you know it."

"Yeah it would be even better if you weren't so violent." Gabriella snarled, she turned herself on her side and looked out the window, Troy could see that she was still very angry with him so he left her alone in silence.

WHEN they got inside Ebony Inn, it had started to rain. Gabriella slid into one of the chairs and Troy sat beside her, yes not opposite her but beside her. A waiter came over and looked at them smiling.

"Ah Troy, What will it be?" He asked them, he obviously knew Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella whose eyes were on her hands in her lap. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Two hot chocolates and two bowls of brownies and ice-cream." Troy said smiling.

"A new lady friend huh Troy, it's a change isn't, you're normally ordering them alcohol, trying to get them drunk." Gabriella looked up and the mention of this, her eyes flashing harshly at Troy.

"Oh, don't worry little Lady, he must really like you if he's not trying to get you drunk." The waiter laughed before he walked off leaving them alone.

"You really are a player aren't you Troy?" Gabriella exclaimed looking out the window.

"Hey, I didn't want to bring you here to drink, I want to spend some time with you, alone." He said reassuringly though reassured she _didn't_ look.

"Whatever." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

Troy sighed and touched her chin making her look at him; he saw such intensity behind her eyes that he was sure his heart was going to snap in two.

"I'm trying baby, I really am." He said.

"Hmm, you don't try hard enough." Gabriella said pushing away his hand.

A moment later the waiter returned with a two large bowls of hot fudge brownies smothered in creamy ice-cream. He set down their hot chocolates and smiled at them both.

"Enjoy." He said to them.

Gabriella picked up her spoon and took a small spoonful and slipped it into her mouth. She sighed, contented, it was absolutely delicious.

"It's nice isn't it?" Troy laughed seeing the delighted look on his…um…friends face.

Gabriella nodded looking over at him smiling, Troy also began to eat his brownies and ice-cream, he had a bowl at least every month and he always looked forward to it. Gabriella seemed to be a little happier so he lifted his arm and pretended to yawn before he placed it over Gabriella's shoulder. She looked across at him, puzzled, though he was pleased that she didn't pull away.

"How did you even find this place Troy?" Gabriella asked, she was looking out the window again but Troy could see a faint smile playing on her soft looking lips.

"I don't know, I found it last year, my grandfather passed away and I was really angry, my cousin took me out for a while but he went over to the pub to get a drink, see it across the road. Well…I was left outside and I saw Ebony Inn and decided to come in. They just make the best brownies and ice-cream ever!" Troy told her.

"I love it here." Gabriella said pushing her bowl away and picking up her hot chocolate. She was nestled into his arm, she looked comfortable and he couldn't help but smile triumphantly, he had won her over again.

He felt her rest her head against his strong chest and he smiled and kissed her softly making her giggle, he looked out the window and felt worry pass over him, she was too forgiving, always forgiving.

ON the way home was quiet, though Gabriella was a lot more pleasant she was tired, it was half past ten when they were leaving and now at eleven they were nearly home.

The car suddenly made a strange banging noise and it just stopped. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other startled, Troy tried to restart the engine but there was no hope.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked sitting up straighter as she realised that the car wasn't going to stop.

"I think we're going to have to call to get this fixed, I'm just going to check the car and phone." Troy said getting out of the car, he opened the front of the car while he had the phone in his hand, Gabriella was scared, it was dark out and it made her nervous.

She picked up her phone and began to phone her mother again.

"Hey, um Mom, I'm not going to be home for a lot longer than I thought." She said.

"Oh why?" Mrs Montez asked.

"The cars broke down, someone's going to come and fix it. Is that okay?" Gabriella queried.

"That's fine; do you want me to come and pick you up or something?" Her mother asked.

"No Mom, that's fine. I'm going to wait with Troy." The youngster explained.

"Okay, well please don't mention this to your father honey, he'll be testing you for any pregnancies or STD's." Mrs Montez chuckled.

"Sure thing Mom, 'Gabriella laughed, "I'll see you later." 

She put down her phone and saw Troy come back in.

"We're going to be waiting a few hours." The young man told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…this storms preventing anyone from coming out, we're going to be here a while." Troy said.

"But…I'm a tired." Gabriella moaned.

"Its okay, I've got blankets and a pillow in the boot, we can sleep a while." Troy told her gently.

Gabriella nodded and got out of the car. Troy came back with a large thick woolly blanket and a thick white pillow. He placed the pillow on the back seat and the two teenagers looked at each other blushing.

"How are we going to do this?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"I've got an idea, how do you lie down?" Gabriella asked.

"On my back." Troy said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well…get in." Gabriella said, Troy crawled in and lay on his back, then he was surprised when Gabriella climbed in too and lay directly on top of Troy, her stomach resting against his, her head lying on his torso. She had asked him if he was okay with their position and he said he was.

"Um…Brie, are you comfortable with this?" He asked as she pulled the blankets over them, he was trembling underneath her, he liked it like this but it made him nervous to think that when he breathed out, she breathed in and that she was balanced on top of him. They were so close!

She lifted her head as if sensing his awkwardness, she kissed him squarely on the mouth and then lay her head back down.

"Brie?" Troy said.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella replied yawning.

"Um…do…do you want to…go out with me?" He asked her.

He felt her tense up and he thought that for a moment he had done the wrong thing but she suddenly stroked her hand down his muscular arm and said, "I'd love to."

"Really?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah, I would." Gabriella replied kissing his chest.

They lay there for at least ten minutes before Troy bucked up all his courage and said, "I can't help it, I can't help falling in love with you."

He thought she had heard him but she was sleeping and he smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Good night Brie, I promise, I won't hurt you anymore."

**Aww, so their finally boyfriend and girlfriend! Sweet huh, I know the beginning was kind of sad but hey, you couldn't beat the ending! xoxMusicalxox**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Troy's Gift

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I should've been concentrating on my school work today in school but I couldn't, I just had to think of another great chapter! **

**Chapter 8 – Troy's Gift**

TROY was woke by an annoying tapping on the window, he looked around puzzled, he found Gabriella awake, sleeping directly on top of him, her tiny form resting on top of his muscular one.

He looked over to the window and there stood a middle aged man in a yellow suit. Troy then remembered that he was still in the car and the man had come to fix the car.

He gently shook Gabriella's shoulder; the young girl stirred on top of him and yawned, "Just two more minutes Mom, I promise…I'll get up."

Troy laughed and shook her again, "Brie, wake up. It's Troy."

She pulled herself up off of Troy looking startled, she had realised where she was too and looked a little humiliated. Troy stood and got out of the car, he pecked the side of her cheek and she smiled back at him.

"Look, I'll sort out the man, you just go back to sleep." He said to her and Gabriella nodded and lay back down on the back of the seat, pulling the blankets back over her and allowing the pillow's wonderful 'Troy' like scents to draw her back to her dreams.

Troy watched as the man started to repair the car as he did so he smiled, "You must really dote on her."

"Huh?" Troy asked perplexed.

"Well, not many men have ever let their girlfriends stay in the car when the car needs to be fixed. They normally want to. Gosh, I've seen husbands kick their wives out of the car." The repair man laughed shaking his head.

"Well, I do love her." Troy said genuinely.

"That's sweet." The man chuckled.

Troy peered into the window, he smiled, Gabriella was sleeping again and he felt himself blush, it would be wonderful to wake up next to her every morning. He felt pain fill him, he'd hurt her so many times in the past, he had remembered her first day in East High all too well…

_Flashback……………_

_Gabriella smiled warmly as she entered the large building of East High, in her opinion it was the start of a new life, a new school, maybe new friends._

_She had bumped into him, Troy. He had glared at her and she had looked up at him apologetically._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I'm clumsy." She giggled._

_He just looked at her dauntingly and she shrank away under his cold gaze, "I'm Gabriella Montez, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand so he could shake it._

_He pushed her hand away and she had looked up shocked._

"_Why are you even speaking to me freak!" He shouted to her._

"_I'm…I'm sorry, I was just trying to be…friendly." She said looking tearful._

"_Well, let me run something by you Geeky Gabi, 'He had said harshly, "I rule East High, I say who's in, I say who's out! And you…are definitely out!"_

"_Oh…okay." She mumbled, not sure what to do._

_A group of young girls, cheerleaders surrounded him, one, a blonde girl kissed him roughly. When they pulled apart Troy laughed, "Girls, teach Geeky Gabi here a lesson."  
_

_End of flashback……………………………_

That day Gabriella had gone home with a busted lip, a broken arm, a black eye and a _very_ hurt ego. Troy closed his eyes tight, it was wrong, all of it. He had been so cruel that day! So vicious and he felt spiteful.

"Are you okay Son?" The repair man queried brining him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm great." Troy said and he turned and smiled, the car was fixed.

After paying the man Troy got into the front seat of the car, Gabriella was still asleep in the back, he wasn't going to wake her, just let her sleep. He looked at the clock, it was 3.25am and he was exhausted. He looked back one more time to Gabriella before he started the car and started to make his way home.

ARRIVING back at Albuquerque was a great relief to Troy. He was so drained of energy he just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep.

He pulled up outside of Gabriella's house and got out of the car. She was still nestled up under the blanket smiling to herself in her dreams.

He opened the door and shook her awake. She sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly; she smiled at him and allowed Troy to pull her out of the car. They walked to the door together, Troy held her in his arms, guiding her to the door, she was so exhausted and he felt her body relax against him.

"I have a present for you." Troy said when they got to the door.

"Really?" Gabriella gasped her eyes lighting up with delight.

"Yeah, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Troy ordered her tenderly and Gabriella did as she was told, Troy, she looked like an overexcited child with her eyes closed tight.

He placed a blue rapped gift in her hand and Gabriella gasped and opened her eyes.

"Open it." Troy said.

She opened it quickly, ripping the paper off as fast as she could. When her eyes fell on his present she smiled and hugged it to her.

"Oh Troy, it's so beautiful." She whispered admiring it.

It was a large red book and on the front engraved in gold writing was _'Romeo and Juliet'_

"Open the cover." Troy said.

She flipped it open and there was a small dedication written inside.

_**If asked why I love her I would say  
It's the sway in her hips,  
the thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,  
the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin,  
the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;  
it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me  
that makes me love her each day.  
That is what I would say.**_

_**I didn't write that but it's all true, Gabriella Montez, I love you.**_

Gabriella felt her eyes fill up with tears, she flicked through the book, everything was written in gold, it was the best present she had ever received.

"Oh…its…its –" She could not think of anything to say.

"Is it…okay?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella looked up at him and suddenly Troy felt arms around him squeezing him tight. He responded quickly to Gabriella's warm embrace and held her as close as she was him. When she pulled away Gabriella smiled.

"It's amazing! It's the greatest gift I've ever been given… I love it!" Gabriella said positively.

"You really do?" Troy asked, he sounded surprised.

"It's just…wonderful…How did you ever find it?" Gabriella queried eagerly.

"Hmm, well it was hard to find." Troy chuckled pulling her close to him again.

They stood like that for a long time, holding on to each other, Gabriella buried her head into his chest and he kissed her softly and listened to her giggle infectiously.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow, for lunch maybe?" Troy asked.

"Sure, 'Gabriella smiled, "I'd love to."

"Straight after school, I'll drive us." Troy exclaimed brightly.

He noticed how awkward Gabriella suddenly became.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well it's just…what about your friends?" She asked.

"Do you want to keep us a secret? I don't mind, I just want to be with you." Troy said softly.

"I'd like to keep us a secret…I don't feel too confident with everyone knowing." Gabriella answered.

"Okay Brie, whatever you want." Troy said kissing her softly.

Gabriella kissed him back but she felt his tongue on her bottom lip pleading entrance and that was something she wasn't ready for yet!

"No!" She whimpered pulling away frightened.

Troy realised how frightened she was and hugged her.

"Its okay, I'm stopping Brie, just let me hold you baby." He said comfortingly.

"I have to go in." Gabriella said pulling away from him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and he kissed her.

Troy watched her go in, making sure she was gone before turning back to go home, he was exhausted.

CHAD Danforth picked up his mobile phone and dialled the number of a very intelligent girl that he had found in the yellow pages.

"Hello." A warm voice asked.

"Hey, Taylor Mckessie, it's Chad Danforth."

There was silence for a moment, "What do you want?" Taylor asked nastily.

Chad sighed, "What can you tell me about Gabriella Montez?"

**Ooh, Chad's up to something and personally, (even though I wrote the story) I thought Troy's gift to Gabriella was sweet!**

**Keep reading guys**

**Also, I will not take credit for the poem written, it was by 'Justin Hutchins' but I thought that was sweet too! So enjoy guys and keep reading! xoxMusicalxox**


	9. The Official First Date And Chad's Plan

**Another Chapter comes and goes and I'm loving this story! Now that 'Falling For The Enemy' is completed I can spend more time on this, lol and I can't wait for the holidays either, no more homework and plenty of time to continue writing this!**

**Chapter 9 – The Official First Date And Chad's Plans**

IT was nice knowing that Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend, it was sometimes hard in school, it took all of Troy's strength to stop him ramming Gabriella up against the lockers and kissing her with all the passion held within him.

It was the end of the school day and Gabriella was sure to wait for everyone to leave before she got into Troy's car. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled putting her bag at her feet.

"How was your day?" He asked her as she pulled out her new 'Romeo and Juliet book and began to read.

"Troy, 'she laughed, "We have all the same lessons." 

"Yeah I know, 'Troy said shrugging his shoulders, "But I didn't get to talk to you."

Gabriella stifled a giggle and shook her head, he was so adorable.

"Well, it was okay. Science was great!" She said cheerfully and Troy made a face, he hated Science but Gabriella seemed to be good at everything.

"I was bored during science; I made up a poem about it. Do you want to hear?" He asked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied turning her attention from her book.

Troy cleared his throat playfully and began…

**I simply cannot understand the mere lesson that is science,**

**The stuff like protons and electrons make me cringe in defiance,**

**That rubbish stuff, that terrible stuff, it's really quite a bore,**

**And after a whole lesson, I don't want to hear anymore**

When he was finished Gabriella was laughing loudly, Troy played along look offended.

"Hey, I thought it was great!" He said.

"It was…awesome!" Gabriella said struggling, she was holding onto her stomach still laughing, tears streamed down her cheeks and he reached across and began to tickle her while she still had his hand on the wheel.

"Is that right Montez?" He laughed along with her.

She pushed his hands away still laughing but he wouldn't let her go.

"Troy…don't." She giggled.

"Say Troy Bolton is the greatest hottest boyfriend alive." Troy ordered Gabriella as she continued.

"No!" She squeaked.

"Say it!" Troy laughed tickling her harder.

"Okay, Troy Bolton is the greatest hottest boyfriend alive." Gabriella chanted and Troy let her go, she collapsed back breathing deeply, her stomach aching from all the laughing she had been doing.

Troy smiled, she looked beautiful, her cheeks were rosy, her hair dazzled in the light, her eyes beamed with joy, her chest heaved up and down in her exhaustion. He reached across and touched her hand and they shared a coy glance. He liked it like this!

They had arrived at a park and Gabriella rushed out of the car excitedly, she ran across the grass and sat down in a swing. Troy laughed and walked over to her, she was swinging back and fore smiling and he stood behind her and started to push her.

"I used to come here a lot when I was little, with my father." Gabriella said softly.

"I used to come with my Mom." Troy answered.

They smiled at each other and Gabriella sighed, "My father stopped taking me when I was eleven, he said I was too big too hold his hand."

"Hmm, well my Mom just stopped taking me, there was no excuse." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you ever think that one day you'd be here with…well a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked blushing.

Troy laughed as the swing swung towards him; he gave it another push before he thought to himself.

He had brought girls to the park before but never had they ever rushed to the swings, no, they had preferred the tree's where no – one could see them. That was what he had like about Gabriella, she was so innocent, so beautiful.

"Well, it was always kind of hard to imagine me being here with anyone other than my mother, 'Troy said brushing a hand through his sandy hair, "But I like being here with you."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "You're sweet sometimes you know?"

"Only around you Brie." He whispered.

Gabriella stopped the swing, digging her heels in so that the couple were looking at each other fixedly.

"I like that." She beamed.

Troy came and sat on the swing beside Gabriella and started to swing. She looked across at him and laughed.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. We're going to swing as high as we can and then jump high, the person who goes the furthest wins, the loser has to…um…um –"

Gabriella cut him off, "By the winner an ice-cream."

Troy laughed, "Deal." He said.

They began to swing, both chuckling as they went, they swung higher and higher and Troy yelled 'jump' and they both leapt into the air and came tumbling down onto the floor.

Troy landed with a thud on the floor and Gabriella tumbled on top of him, her head resting on her stomach, she had lost but Troy didn't have any thoughts of ice-cream on his mind at that precise moment.

She crawled up his stomach so they were looking at each other directly; Troy touched her cheek and brought it close to his face, they lips touched together for a moment and Troy smiled at her.

She brought her lips close to his again and she felt his tongue on her lips, asking permission to enter. She pulled away whimpering. Troy brought her head onto his chest and let her lay there, entangled together. He knew how scared she was, he knew that she was still suffering Malcolm's attack and that she didn't know where Troy's loyalties lay. He just needed to convince her.

"Brie, 'he whispered sensitively and she looked up at him her eyes still filled with fear, "I won't hurt you, I know you're scared but I won't hurt you. I…I love you." He said truthfully, Gabriella gasped but smiled softly, that was the first time Troy had ever told her he loved her, it felt right.

She looked at him sorrowfully and he felt his heart crash pathetically to the bottom of his thumping chest, "Normally when someone says those words they have to mean them." She said, not meeting his gaze.

He held onto her hips tighter and felt her lean back down, their eyes were locked together and he held her closer, "I did mean them." He exclaimed and Gabriella leaned down and kissed him, when she felt his tongue on her mouth she boldly opened her mouth and their tongues mingled together. She tasted sweet, Troy mused, of chocolate and cinnamon and Troy brought her closer to him never intending on letting go. He felt Gabriella's hands tangle in his hair and he rolled over so she was under him and so his hands travelled all over her body eagerly.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and both needed air. They just lay there breathing hard and holding each other.

Troy rested his head on her shoulder; he would never let her go!

CHAD and Taylor sat in an old café, both holding a warm cup of coffee and Chad sporting a pair of sunglasses Which he told Taylor was to hide his appearance, he couldn't be seen with a geek! they sat prepared to talk.

"But I thought you and Gabriella were friends?" Chad asked puzzled.

"We talk but we've never really been close. Why?" Taylor said sipping her coffee.

"Look, here's what I think, Gabriella and Troy, their a couple, their dating. In my opinion they've been together for a little while." Chad said quickly.

Taylor looked a little startled, "And what's that got to do with me?"

"Well you know jocks and geeks, their not supposed to be together!" He said loudly and Taylor shushed him.

"I know it's against the rules but can't you just…_accept_ them. Anyway how do you know?" Taylor demanded.

Chad sighed, he obviously wasn't getting through to her, "Look, Gabriella is going to get hurt despite anything. Troy's a player and he'll do anything he can to score any chick going."

"Chick? What does she have feathers?" Taylor snarled.

"Oh shut it, you think you're such a know – it – all." Chad growled back.

"Look just explain your pathetic little plan! I've got a funny feeling you're not going to let me get out of this." Taylor said and Chad leaned across and began to whisper to her, telling her what he thought needed to be done.

AFTER the couple had finished their ice – cream which Gabriella had been determined to buy, much to Troy's displeasure, the couple had drove home, the date was over!

Troy was sure to walk Gabriella to the door, she had her bag slung over her shoulder and she was smiling up at him.

"I was telling the truth earlier on you know, 'Troy whispered, "I do love you Brie." 

Gabriella looked at her feet, sometimes she found the things that Troy said to her, hard to believe. She didn't want to be hurt but she wanted so much to be with him, always.

"You're silly sometimes Troy Bolton." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

The door suddenly swung open and there stood Mr Bolton looking at the couple hard, his pipe was resting in his mouth and Troy felt heat rise up his body, the man hated him.

"Good evening sir." He said to Gabriella's father.

"Good evening Mr Bolton, I see you've both enjoyed yourself tonight." Mr Montez said puffing on his pipe.

"Yes Papa. We've had a wonderful time." Gabriella said.

Troy noticed how Mr Montez's face softened when he heard his daughter speak.

"Well…we're inviting the Bolton's over for dinner on Sunday, so its going to be a nice day." He said.

"That's wonderful Papa." Gabriella said smiling.

"Right I'll leave you two to say goodbye. Goodnight Mr Bolton." Gabriella's father said and he closed the door behind him.

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend when her father had closed the door and hugged him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She said.

"Yeah, it's hard knowing I've got to wait a few hours to talk to you." Troy laughed and Gabriella joined him.

"Well maybe this will tide you over until then." She said and she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." Troy said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Gabriella said and he watched as she closed the door behind her, Troy held a hand over his stomach and took a deep breath, he didn't know how anyone could handle these feelings, they were so wonderful…and sometimes they hurt!

**In the next few chapters, you'll see Chad and Taylor plotting, there is going to be a little drama soon, you'll all have to wait and see though! **

**Once again I have to say thanks to all those who reviewed 'Falling For The Enemy' they've all been great! **

**Keep reading please xoxMusicalxox**


	10. Phase One Complete!

**Hey guys, Wow, your reviews have been awesome! Don't worry, one of you mentioned that Taylor isn't Gabriella's friend so they can't get close enough to plan but…Taylor is going to wean her way into Gabriella's life. Also, lol, one of you made me laugh when you said you hated Mr Montez's pipe and all, lol I don't know I just saw him as this really wise old man who sits there smoking a pipe, but if you want I'll totally ditch it! xoxMusicalxox**

**Anyway I'll get on with it.**

**Chapter 10 – Phase One…Complete!**

GABRIELLA sighed as she walked down the English corridor, her bag was slung over her shoulder lazily and she groaned angrily to herself, her day hadn't gone right.

Whilst passing the gym the jocks Troy hadn't been there had pelted her with basketballs, some really hurt too. Then her Maths teacher had given her a 'B' on her last exam and said she hadn't tried hard enough! She had really! Maria had shouted at her for borrowing her jacket and she had been late for her chemistry class.

She squealed in shock when she felt someone yank her into a nearby room, the room was in complete darkness but she felt lips on her neck, _very_ familiar lips.

"Troy, 'She giggled and she turned in his arms and found his lips descending on hers, they kissed gently, their tongues moving together softly, "What are you doing, this is wrong, not in school."

"Screw it!" Troy mumbled breathlessly pushing her up against the cold wall, his hands travelled quickly up her entire body and he was even more turned on when he heard her giggle tantalizingly against his body.

"We're going to get caught." Gabriella said between kisses.

"And…it doesn't matter…I just…want you." Troy said hotly.

Gabriella felt his hand move its way up her shirt and she laughed and pushed him away.

"No Troy, you're not getting any of that yet." She said seriously.

Troy kissed her head and rested his on top of hers, "Okay Brie, whatever you say."

Gabriella smiled, what she loved mostly about him was his sweet disposition, because when she said no, it was no!

She turned to him and switched the light on, she smiled, there was Troy smiling down on her, his lips red and swollen from kissing though her's probably were the same, he nuzzled his nose with hers and sighed.

"Um…my parents have gone to visit my other sister, Kia, so…if you want you can come over and stay a little longer tonight, how's that sound?" Gabriella queried hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Hey I can bring over Shrek 3; I know you wanted to watch that." Troy said positively.

"Oh that would be great, I'll have to buy some popcorn then, you can't watch a movie without popcorn." Gabriella chuckled.

The bell rang making both of them spring apart startled, Troy kissed her softly on the lips before he opened the door and left her go out, he went out five minutes later, so no – one would be suspicious.

CHAD looked across at Taylor who held in her hands what seemed to be a large amount of fliers.

"Right so operation embarrassment will begin at 0.800." He said as if he were a spy.

"What does that mean?" Taylor asked confused.

"Look, I don't know it's just what all the spies say!" Chad protested, he looked like a little child whose game had been wrecked.

"So…what time does the plan start?" Taylor queried.

"After second lesson of course." Chad complained.

Taylor nodded and Chad continued.

"If all goes well Gabriella should be in tears by 0.900." Chad said looking at his watch with a look of seriousness on his face, Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

"What now?" He moaned.

Taylor chuckled, "Can't you just drop the spy attitude."

"Aren't I allowed to dream?" He said.

Taylor dropped one of the leaflets on the floor and both she and Chad down to pick them up, their hands touched for a moment setting of a jolt all the way through their bodies. They jumped apart and glared at each other; Taylor picked up the leaflet and walked away.

"Remember the plan, tomorrow when Gabriella's all upset, you get close to her." Chad called after her, his eyes went lower and lower and he caught himself and looked away, it was against the rules!

GABRIELLA felt even more insecure when she found many people giggling and laughing at her. They were holding something in their arms and kept clutching their sides and pointing at her. She held her '_Romeo And Juliet_' book closer to her chest, feeling that something that Troy had given to her brought her comfort.

"Hey Geeky Gabi, if you come behind the bleachers…I can show you some experience." A jock laughed, his girlfriend tangled around him.

Gabriella blushed, confused and scared, she moved on and came across two cheerleaders laughing at her, tears rolling down their eyes, they pulled two boy's towards them and started to pretend to have sex in front of her, she shuddered and walked away hearing their callous laughter following her.

She passed even a group of nerd who smiled at her nastily, "Ever heard of the word…SEX…no…I don't think so."

She made her way into the hall and gasped when her eyes fell on a very disturbing sight. There was a huge picture of Gabriella stuck on the wall, well, it wasn't Gabriella actually, it was her head stuck to a naked girls body and underneath were printed the words 'Like A Virgin'

Also, in the background 'Like A Virgin' was playing and everyone was laughing and pointing at her, all clutching mini versions of the picture. She felt tears prick her eyes and allowed one to fall down her cheek. A group of teenagers, mostly girls came up and started to push her around, singing as they went. They knew that they'd never get caught as the teachers never came in the hall at break time or lunchtime.

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virg****in  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine**

"Geeky Gabi will never do it, she's too pure." One of the girls jeered.

"Yeah and what boy would do it with her anyway. He might catch her virginity!" Someone called over the crowd.

They continued to push her around and she went tumbling to the floor. She picked up her books and scrambled to her feet, she was about to turn and run when she felt her arms wrapped around her. The entire hall went silent. She turned and found Troy looking around angrily.

He looked at her and whispered softly, "I'm going to sort this out." 

He walked around the crowd and snatched one of the pictures out of someone's hand; he looked down on it glaring viciously before letting it drop.

"Troy, Dude, 'Chad said playing along, he knew Troy would act like this, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Chad this is sick, whoever did this, is one sick mother fucker!" Troy screamed angrily.

Troy never hardly swore and everyone looked frightened.

"What do you care Troyiekins, 'Sharpay said standing and tracing a finger down his chest, "You love to tease."

He pushed her away and walked over to Chad who was laughing hysterically, he punched him flying and Chad tumbled to the floor, everyone gasped and a few went to help him up.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you protecting her?" Chad demanded holding his bleeding nose; this was exactly the kind of reaction he had been hoping for.

Someone stepped forward, it was Malcolm and he looked delighted, "Well lets just say Chad that when I tried it on with Geeky Gabi here, Troy was not willing to let that happen. There was a lot more going on than what should've been. Their no longer bully and victim but Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Everyone laughed, thinking it was a joke, Troy could even hear someone say 'that's pathetic, a jock and a nerd."

He felt anger course through him and he walked up to a whimpering Gabriella and kissed her squarely on the lips, everyone went silent again.

"Oh my, 'someone whispered, "Geeky Gabi and Troy Bolton."

Everyone started to laugh again and started to chant 'Like a virgin' again, Troy punched the first guy that laughed and when he turned he found Gabriella was gone, she had run off.

He ran after her and the hall fell silent, Troy _was_ serious!

TROY was walking to Gabriella's house feeling worry pass over him. His father had stopped him leaving school so he had to wait to see her, he held in his hands Shrek 3 though part of him was sure Gabriella wouldn't be in the mood to watch it. She had been really hurt by the school's cruelness that day. He was sure he'd find out who it was that had done that to his Gabriella and he would kill them! Well, at least one good thing had come out of it, the school knew about Gabriella and him; they weren't too pleased with him. Sharpay who had begged him to run away with her, had ran off crying in the bathroom, out of all the girls on the Cheerleading squad, Sharpay was the only one who actually loved Troy. The others were just lustful and tarts.

He knocked on Gabriella's door and waited impatiently for Gabriella to answer the door, it took a while but Gabriella finally did answer. She looked happy, strangely, his eyes widened when he saw her in some skimpy lingerie, she was swaying back and fore and when she saw her boyfriend she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately.

He tasted alcohol in her mouth, no rich cinnamon or chocolate like he usually did and he pulled away disgusted a little.

"Brie, you've been drinking." He complained.

"Not much…um…two…no…one…um I can't…member much." Gabriella said swaying back and fore uncontrollably.

Troy closed the door behind him and followed her into the living room, "Let's do it." She demanded pulling him close to her.

"Brie no!" Troy said trying to contain himself; he couldn't take advantage of her when she was drunk.

"Doesn't anyone want me?" Gabriella spat and she began to cry…**(This part is to be continued)**

CHAD and Taylor fought to try and see what was going on in the Montez household, "Move over Chad." Taylor said pushing him aside.

"No!" Chad answered.

They spied through the trees and saw Gabriella pulling Troy into a long desirable kiss, "Phase One Complete." Chad said happily.

**Okay so I know the plan was kind of like off 'A Walk To Remember' but I added my own little uniqueness on. Also, I didn't really want to make Gabriella drunk as I hate young people who think it's awesome to drink (no offence to those who do drink and are young) I just don't see the point in it, plus I don't drink myself, YUK horrible taste! It's just the next chapter, we really see a naivety to Gabriella because of it and I want that effect. So I hope you all enjoy it and read and review! xoxMusicalxox also do you want some CHAYLOR or what? **

**Tell me if so! Love you all!**


	11. The Most Unlikely Couple

**I can't believe how quick this story is going! It's unbelievable. I'm not really sure how long the story is going to be actually, I never really estimate them, I just let the chapters take me to where it needs to go! Anyway, you've all waited patiently so hear is Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11 – The Most Unlikely Couple**

"GABRIELLA, 'Troy growled pulling away from her passionate embrace, she was still crying pathetically as she tried to kiss him, "Stop it, look it's not that no – one wants you Brie, it's just that…ah…ah…don't do that." Troy said breathlessly, she was trying unsuccessfully to remove his shirt.

He yanked himself away from her and watched her stumble backwards a bit, "Brie, why did you do this?" He asked Gabriella, watching her slump back on the chair.

"I…I don't know, I was…kind of…upset…and…and…Papa's…favourite Spanish…wine was…just…I've never drunk…before." Gabriella chuckled as she tried to grab something, though Troy wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come over earlier, but my father he wouldn't let me." Troy said awkwardly.

Gabriella giggled and stood again, she slowly made her way over to him trying to keep her balance which didn't really go too well, she fell into his arms and held onto him tight.

"I'm sorry too sexy, we could've had some fun." Gabriella slurred and Troy shuddered completely turned on when her hand lowered down his body.

He pushed her hands away quickly.

"This isn't you Brie; don't be like those other girls. It's the drink talking and your desire. Don't do it, if you do I won't be able to stop you." Troy said, he was starting to weaken under her resolve to have sex.

"Then don't fight. I've seen you with all those che…cheap cheer people…um leaders, why do you give…into them so easily?" Gabriella demanded clinging to him tight.

"I was different then, I don't want you to be the same. I want our first time to be…special. You know, worth the wait." Troy said.

He saw Gabriella slump forward in defeat, she began to cry, real tears. She buried her head into his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and looked down on her determinedly.

"Please Gabriella, it's supposed to be a special moment and don't do it when you're drunk, I don't want you to forget something that special. You will forget in the morning. Please." Troy pleaded.

She looked up at him softly, "Can you…at least help me…get…changed out of... this trash?" Gabriella murmured into his chest.

He nodded and picked her up, he carried her upstairs and sat her down on her bed, he removed the sexy lingerie with trembling hands and went to her draw to pull out her pyjamas. He felt like History was repeating itself, for he had been doing this only a few weeks ago when Malcolm had attacked Gabriella.

He sat her down in her bed and heard her giggle and mumble things like, "Aren't forks strange?" This was quite comical when he heard her mutter it.

He pulled the blankets over her and watched her hold out her arms to him.

"Will you come and hold me?" She muttered.

Troy moved away from the bed and went and sat in a large chair. He pulled a blanket over him and watched Gabriella's soft smile turn to a forlorn frown.

"No Brie, I'm not sleeping in the bed with you when you're in that state. You tried to seduce me downstairs, imagine what you'd be like in a bed." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella lay back down but her eyes remained locked on Troy.

"Goodnight Brie." He whispered and watched her eyes droop off into a warm gentle sleep, before he too could feel himself succumb to sleep.

WHEN Gabriella woke in the morning her head was thumping, she couldn't remember much only that she had foolishly opened a bottle of her father's best Spanish wine and…well that was it really.

She slowly walked downstairs, gosh even walking hurt her head and when she stepped into the kitchen she screamed, there was Troy wearing an apron and cooking. He turned and smiled at her, she chuckled timidly and walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Oh please, 'Gabriella moaned holding her head, "Don't talk so loud." 

Troy placed a cup filled with black water.

"What the heck is that?" Gabriella groaned picking up and smelling it, she nearly heaved smelling it.

"Just black coffee, no milk, no sugar." Troy said brightly.

"Yuk! I don't even drink regular coffee." She said looking degusted as she took a sip.

"Serve you right, getting drunk." Troy said walking back over to the cooker and frying some eggs.

"Troy…I was humiliated in front of the entire school. I was humiliated _by _the school. I was depressed." Gabriella said.

"I know baby, but that's all going to change. Everyone knows about us and I think its better that way." Troy said softly scooping the eggs onto two plates.

"Its so unfair Troy, I was the one who got the worst end of it yesterday." Gabriella mumbled.

"Look Brie, I know it was upsetting yesterday but no – ones going to hurt you anymore. I promise." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up from her cup, her head thumping like a marching band and said very groggily, "You…so you don't want to split up?"

Troy looked puzzled and turned around, he came and sat beside her and pulled her hand towards him and held it softly.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just, after everything happened yesterday, you know calling me a virgin and all." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy laughed and kissed her hand, "I don't want to break up with you Gabriella, I've told you already, I love you." Troy said and that was the first time that Gabriella believed Troy Bolton when he told her he loved her.

He stood up and walked over to the cooker, he turned it off and brought back two plates, he placed them on the table and Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Eggs, bacon, chips and beans." He said softly and pushed a plate of toast towards Gabriella too.

"You're sweet, you know but I'm not going to eat this, hung over and all." She said guiltily/

"Well eat what you can baby, we've got school soon and I refuse for you to be late." He said determinedly and Gabriella picked up her folk and attempted to eat the delicious yet disgusting meal.

She looked up from her meal and said, "I did some bad things last night didn't I?"

Troy mused for a moment chewing on a mouthful of bacon, "Well not exactly bad but not exactly innocent either!"

THE couple arrived in East High at half past seven, a little late but that didn't matter. Gabriella hadn't eaten much but she had enjoyed what she eaten. She could feel peoples eyes Troy and her and the heat and embarrassment filled her as much as the drink had last night.

She was absolutely appalled when Troy had explained everything she had done last night; she had really wished she hadn't asked it was too embarrassing. Troy had laughed when he had told her but she had simply buried her head in her arms, feeling very red in the cheeks.

Gabriella could feel peoples eyes on them even harder cold, eyes that were filled with an aching and cruel passion. She felt Troy's hand in hers and he squeezed it tight, no – one dare say a word for fear of Troy. He would definitely hurt them if they said anything. She moved closer to him when she saw Malcolm smile viciously at her, suddenly Troy yanked his arm from hers and he stormed towards Malcolm.

"No don't Troy, he's not worth it." She said quickly, he had nearly killed Malcolm last time; she didn't want him to be responsible for it.

"I want to feel the pleasure of murdering him!" Troy growled, his hand was wrapped around Malcolm's neck and once again he was squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Troy, 'Gabriella said touching his arm sweetly, "You're better than this. Don't do it." She whispered.

Teenagers were starting to gather around to see Troy deal with Malcolm, Malcolm was starting to very slowly go red, being cut off from oxygen could do a lot to you.

"You hurt her, 'Troy said through clenched teeth, "I said never to look at her again!"

"Troy don't." Gabriella said more forcefully.

"He deserves what he gets." Troy said loudly, he squeezed tighter on Malcolm's neck making a strange wheezing noise from his chest.

"If you love me Troy, if you care about me, you'll stop." He felt his girlfriend whisper but many around them heard her say it.

The crowd hung on Troy's actions and they all gasped when he reluctantly dropped Malcolm to the floor. He kicked him hard which everyone felt for him and he grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked through the middle of the crowd. He stopped in front of them and everyone listened.

"Anyone and I mean anyone hurts her and you're dead. I'll take on the lot of you if I have to but if you dare touch her you'll die!" He snarled.

They all watched as they walk away, Troy slipped his arm around Gabriella's waist and they all kept their eyes on them astounded, they were, a most unlikely couple.

**Okay so that wasn't a very big chapter, nor did it have much meaning behind it but the next chapter will I promise, its called 'Phase Two…Complete'**

**Also, can't wait for Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows' I'm just so excited, go Ron and Hermione! **


	12. Phase Two Complete!

**So, I know you're all really interested to know what's going to happen next and one of my reviewers said that Chad and Taylor's plan was to break Gabriella and Troy up; well the plan isn't over yet! **

**Also, Troy and Gabriella do get a whole lot closer maybe in the next two chapters, so keep reading!**

**Chapter 12 – Phase Two…Complete**

"SO, if the first line of the poem had five syllables then the second line would have –" Troy started.

"The same amount of syllables." Gabriella replied nodding.

Troy still didn't like learning about poetry but he loved to spend time with Gabriella, her intelligence was amazing, he was lucky to have her!

"Do poems always have to rhyme?" Troy asked turning a page of his poetry book.

"No, not always, I prefer the poems that do rhyme but there are so many wonderful poems that are well known that do not rhyme." She answered softly.

The pair was sitting in a 'secret hideout' Troy had invited Gabriella up to see his little haven and she had gasped, surrounded by plants and flowers, they were about the cafeteria.

Gabriella held a hand to head and Troy looked at her worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I've still got a bit of a hangover." She replied.

"Well, free period is almost over, so I think we should be going." He commented.

Gabriella stood and pulled her books into her bag, she gasped when she felt Troy's arms encircle around her sleek waist and he looked down on her smiling warmly.

"We're not in the same class next, 'He whispered to her, he felt himself shudder with great immeasurable delight when he felt her lips brush gently against her neck, "So I want you to meet me by my locker straight after lesson. I'll take you home."

"Hmm, I suppose Mr Bolton." Gabriella said turning away from him and smiling mischievously as he tried to kiss her.

"And what's that supposed to mean Montez?" Troy laughed.

"Well…I think I'll just walk home." She said cheekily.

"Oh is that so, 'Troy laughed, "Well I'll just go and ask some other girl to drive home with me." Troy said and he was about to walk off when Gabriella dashed in front of him.

"Well, I suppose I could drive home with you, if it makes you happy." She said tracing a finger up his top.

"You tease me Brie." He laughed and kissed her on the nose before taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

CHAD and Taylor sat whispering together in class, a few of the jocks and cheerleaders looked on confused but the pair paid them no mind. The basketball jock and the Chemistry and Biology nerd watched Gabriella, trying to find a way to bring the rest of their plan into motion. They sat, arguing.

"Look, just go over and start up the conversation with her!" Chad ordered Taylor.

"Oh wonderful Master, 'Taylor chimed in sarcastically, "I bow down to you! Why should I have to do it?"

"Look, it'll look a little odd if I go over there and start talking to her. One thing, you're both girls, though sometimes I wonder if you are, 'Taylor glared at him and smacked him around the head, "Ouch and second, I'm a jock, you two are nerds, at least it'll look a little more natural when you talk to her." 

Taylor looked hurt for a moment, "You're talking to me now."

Chad looked foolish and blushed a little, "Yeah…well its all about the plan. So, could you just go?" He ordered.

"Fine I'll go, where's that stupid contraction you want me to wear?" Taylor asked.

Chad went into his desk and handed her a black box **(like a recording thing) **she looked down on it puzzled.

"Where do I put it?" Taylor asked.

"Look, you slip it into your back and place the piece at the back of your neck; it'll pick up the conversation." Chad explained.

Taylor slipped it down her back and clipped the mini microphone to the back of her neck, when she attempted to put the small box into her trousers she couldn't do it. Chad took it and when he was sure no – one was looking pulled her trousers out a little and slipped it in, he could feel his face heating up and he felt Taylor squirm, his hand gently brushed against her behind and she turned quickly and folded her shirt back down.

"It's done!" She said quickly, she too looked embarrassed.

"Okay." Chad said, he was looking at his feet, his features brimming with humiliation.

"Yeah, it's alright." Taylor answered nodding; her entire body was quaking from their brief contact.

"Well do me proud, now go." Chad said and he watched Taylor walk off and sit in front of Gabriella.

He ran a hand through his long wild hair and shook his head, "What the hells going on?" He asked himself.

"HEY um Gabriella right?" Taylor asked brightly.

Gabriella looked up from her work and smiled warmly, no – one had ever intentionally come up to talk to her, apart from Troy but that was because she was dating him.

"Hi, yeah we've spoken a few times." She replied to Taylor.

"Oh, well I saw what everyone was doing the other day, it was pretty mean." Taylor said, she felt a little bad when she saw Gabriella's smile drop.

"Yeah, it was embarrassing." She replied.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, the way I see it, to still be a virgin at the age of seventeen; it's something to be proud of." Taylor said, it was true, she actually did believe that.

"Well not for long hopefully." Gabriella muttered turning red.

"What? Oh, yeah you're going out with bad boy Bolton. An odd match huh?" Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it is a mad match but he seems to care about me and I really like him…maybe…maybe even love him." Gabriella said hesitantly.

Taylor felt shock fill herself, she wasn't expecting that!

"So…you're going…to sleep with him?" She queried slightly intrigued.

Gabriella went crimson, "I'm not sure, I want it to be special, to be someone I really love, someone I care about and…well…it seems to be…well lets just say, it would hurt me if I ever thought that Troy was using me! But I know he isn't, he loved me, he told me."

"You believe that?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella looked a little stunned and laughed, "Of course I do, he's really affectionate." 

"Sometimes I'd find that hard to believe, they believe he's the schools biggest bully." She said.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, not Troy. Now, he's changed, he changed for me." She looked proud, as if she had evolved him, which in some way she had.

Taylor felt rather pitiful to the English nerd, she didn't know what was coming for her, she felt quite cruel to be doing it to her.

"So, you think Troy can give you what you want?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Well, it's not about that. I don't want us to, um…have sex because we can, I want it to happen because we love each other. That's what's important." Gabriella whispered.

"I see." Taylor muttered.

The teacher at that moment came over and disturbed their conversation. She didn't really want to punish them; they were good pupils, dedicated to the school and always respectful.

"Miss Mckessie, please go back to your seat, you still have work to do." She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am, 'Taylor said standing, she turned to Gabriella, "I'll see you later maybe." 

As she walked back towards Chad she smiled, "That certainly was interesting."

CHAD and Taylor went through the tape several times that night; it was interesting in Chad's opinion that even the goody two shoes Gabriella Montez had a 'horny side' as he had put it. Taylor had merely smacked him across the head and had said that she had thought it sweet that Gabriella wanted her first time to be special.

"How can a jock and a nerd be sweet?" Chad said angrily as he and Taylor went through the tape for the seventeenth time.

They were lying opposite each other, in Chad's garden on a hammock. Earlier, Taylor had complained her legs were hurting so Chad sat massaging them. It had been like that ever since.

"Well I think it is, I mean, despite the fact that it is, in some way strange, it's quite endearing." She mused.

Luckily, she didn't see Chad making sick faces; he would certainly get another smack for that but Taylor's mind was working. She was thinking of how they could put the rest of their plan into motion.

"Wait, 'she said throwing herself up, "I've got an idea."

"What?" Chad queried.

"Gabriella is incredibly naïve, she believes Troy's in love with her." She giggled.

Chad was puzzled and crawled across to Taylor, she was startled when he lay beside her and they looked at each other closely for a moment.

"Don't you believe it, I'm starting to wonder." Chad told her.

"Don't be silly Chad, he's a jock. He's obviously using her. Anyway, Troy probably certainly wants to take their relationship to the next level and Gabriella is a little uncertain but is definitely on her mind. All we have to do is find out when they, well 'you know"

Chad looked confused, "And what's that going to?"

"Look, honestly, is there an inch on intelligence anywhere under that fuzzy hair." She laughed.

Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, that's all that needs to be done. We just need to know when their…getting _involved_, you know." Taylor said.

"Look phase two is complete, we know Gabriella's weakness now, we know Troy's too. We just need to wait…be patient and wait." Taylor said and she turned around and was about to go to sleep when she felt an arm slide around her waist, she blushed a little, he was sweet sometimes.

TROY opened the door to his house and allowed Gabriella inside; Mrs Bolton smiled at the pair and hugged Gabriella warmly.

"Are you ready for dinner on Sunday cherub? We're having it over your house, your mother is supposed to be an expert cook." Mrs Bolton said cheery.

"That's wonderful, it'll be nice to sit around and talk with you all." Gabriella replied smiling.

"I'm glad you think so darling, 'Mrs Bolton exclaimed and she turned to her son, "She's a keeper poppet, much more refined than that riff raff that you once brought back to the house. What was her name, Chihuahua…um…Poodle, it was some kind of dog?"

"Look Mom, it doesn't matter about that right now, 'Troy said quickly noting the look of confusion on Gabriella's face, he didn't want her to know that he had once brought Sharpay back to his home, in order to get his wicked way with her of course, only to find they had run into his mother, it had not been pretty, "We'll just be going upstairs, I've still got lots of poetry to learn."

Mrs Bolton stopped them both before they could even attempt to go upstairs; she was holding Kyle in her arms and looking at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Mom, please no." Troy grumbled frowning.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and giggled.

"Oh come on Troy, he's your little brother and he's so adorable." Gabriella said she walked over to Kyle who clapped his hands excitedly when he saw her.

The young child slipped willingly into the young girls arms squealing excitedly, Troy groaned, she was so patient with little Kyle and yet he could not find the time to be so calm around him. He loved his brother immensely but Kyle was sometimes to hard to handle.

"Will you take care of him? I'm only going to the store; I'll be half an hour, an hour at the latest." Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up at Troy smiling and her warm, gentle smile melted him.

"Okay, but not an hour longer Mom, you know what Kyle's like." He said sternly to Mrs Bolton.

"Oh sweetie, thank you so much. You're an angel. All you have to do is give him a bottle and keep him occupied for a little while." Mrs Bolton said picking up her purse.

"Okay, look I'll go do it now. But Mom, I mean it, an hour and an hour only, or I'll never baby-sit again." Troy said firmly.

Mrs Bolton laughed and saluted her son; she went to the door as Troy made his way into the kitchen to warm up Kyle's bottle. Gabriella followed Mrs Bolton to the door and smiled. Mrs Bolton hugged her and kissed Kyle.

"You're a good girl Gabriella. You are, and you're a wonderful partner for Troy. He is lucky to have found you."

"I sometimes wonder, am I lucky the one?" Gabriella laughed.

"You have such a tender heart precious, thank you." Mrs Bolton chuckled touching her cheek.

"Hurry back Mrs Bolton, 'Gabriella said lifting her eyes to the weather, "It looks like its going to rain." She called after her.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen where Troy was warming up a bottle of milk.

"You're too soft for your own good sometimes!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed and ruffled his hair, he pushed her hand away playfully and Kyle giggled excitedly, "I like to help out."

Troy smiled and suddenly went serious, "And I love you."

Gabriella blushed and picked up the bottle that Troy had made, she mumbled, "I'd better feed Kyle." And walked off leaving him, puzzled and hurt.

Gabriella sighed to herself as she rocked Kyle gently back and fore as he drank his milk, why can't I ever tell him I love him, maybe…maybe I could show him, she thought.

**Sorry, it's taken so long guys; I really had to think this time! With the holidays coming up though, I'll have a lot more time to update! Hmm, Chad and Taylor are getting closer; tell me what you think about it! xoxMusicalxox**


	13. Afraid

**More reviews and great comments! Don't worry, for you who don't enjoy Chaylor, its not going to play a really big part in the story. Also, don't worry, more is to come and for those who are a little confused about Taylor and Chad's plan. All will be revealed soon!**

**Anyway, you know I don't own High School Musical, so don't ask lol.**

**Chapter 13 – Afraid**

AFTER tea Gabriella and Troy retired to Troy's room, sitting on the edge of the book trying to work out a complicated poem.

"But the poem has…well it's um…oh Brie I don't know it!" Troy said looking furious.

"Its okay, we can fix it. You're just having a little trouble interpreting it; it's quite simple when you know how." Gabriella giggled.

Troy looked down on it and tried again, "Well, I can see that it's…I just don't know."

Gabriella took the book from him and smiled, "Look, try it like this, simply –"

"Look, 'Troy snarled batting the book from her hands, her smile fell, flashes of him bullying her ripped through her mind, "I don't want to do this anymore, what a load of crap!"

She bent down on the floor to pick up the book while Troy went downstairs to get a drink and cool down a little.

Gabriella sat down on the edge of the bed, she was trembling, it had been so long since Troy had shown such violence. Well, it wasn't really violence, just a little anger but it had frightened her a lot.

A few minutes later Troy was returning with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of coke, he placed them on the side of the bed and looked down uncomfortably on his girlfriend.

"I'm…sorry." He said.

Gabriella turned a little, so she was no longer facing him, but Troy continued, "It's just, I was so frustrated and it was the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry Troy." Gabriella replied resolutely.

Troy sat beside her looking at her hopefully, he touched Gabriella's hand but she jerked away as if she had been scolded.

"Brie, please, don't do that." Troy said, he looked sorrowful and he moved a little closer to her but she only shifted away.

"Just, don't!" Gabriella said firmly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Troy didn't like the silence, he loved to hear Gabriella's warm voice, he loved her in his arms and what her lips felt like against his.

He inched closer to her and was about to kiss her nose, like he always did when she was upset when she jumped up her back pressed against the wall, Troy looked confused.

"Brie, 'He whispered holding out to her, "Don't be upset please." 

"Don't hurt me Troy." She cried.

He felt his heart clench, she thought he was going to hurt her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, he felt her body relax in his arms and she pulled her arms around him. He felt her nose bury into his chest and he peppered kisses into her soft brown hair.

"I'd never hurt you baby, I'm sorry. I just got a little annoyed. I'm not smart like you." Troy said leading her over to the bed and sitting her down, he sat beside her and they looked at each other lovingly.

The fear that Gabriella was feeling was gone, it was replaced with a great overpowering desire, something she had felt so often around Troy. She smiled coyly and looked across at him; she leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be silly, you're ever so smart." Gabriella exclaimed, and Troy beamed, taking in her praise happily.

"And you're so beautiful." He said truthfully and he pushed her down onto her back and began to kiss her softly.

She allowed him to do so, responding as much as she could, she felt his hand rise gently up her shirt and his hand brush her bra, she shivered and felt his tongue graze her neck, she pushed him away quickly, feeling distressed.

"Did…did I hurt you?" He asked her sensing her body tense and her eyes shift from his.

"No, I'm…I'm fine." She replied.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked her.

He looked at her for a moment but Gabriella shook her head, they couldn't do much, Mr and Mrs Bolton were in the house but that couldn't stop them from getting closer. Troy was about to bring himself closer to her again when the sound of Mrs Bolton's voice called to them.

"Gabriella, your mother called, she wants you to come home now." She called.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a moment but Gabriella got off the bed and looked down on her boyfriend smiling.

She leaned down and pointed to her cheek and he kissed her, she giggled smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we're having Sunday dinner remember." Troy said.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

AS Gabriella walked home that night she thought of how much she cared for Troy and why she thought she loved him! She wasn't sure why she feared getting just a little too close, maybe it was their past experiences but she just felt like there was a barrier standing between them and only _he_ wanted to break it down.

**Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean   
To push you away from me**

She held her arms around herself as it started to rain, she walled home slowly allowing the rain to pour over her, she really wanted to show Troy how much she loved him but she was so stupid, to scared to let him get to close. It frightened her in a way, she knew that soon if she didn't show him some commitment, then Troy would grow bored with her and find some other girl, someone else to show love to.

**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

When she got home Mrs Montez greeted her with chocolate chip cookies but Gabriella refused, she made her way to her bedroom and picked up the book Troy had given her. She treasure the book, just as she did her grandmothers, she knew that Troy had given it to her as a symbol of his love for her but she still didn't know why she couldn't tell him she loved him too.

**You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become**

Maria at that moment stepped into Gabriella's bedroom; she sat down beside her and smiled tenderly.

"What's the matter Ella?" She asked her.

"Nothing, just thinking." Gabriella answered.

Maria came and lay beside her sister, they looked quite alike except Maria's eyes were green and she looked more mature than Gabriella.

"About what?" Maria queried.

"About…Troy." Gabriella said.

"Are you having second thoughts about him?" Maria asked.

Gabriella sat up quickly, "No, no, I'd never think that. I care about him so much and he's a great boyfriend."

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been kind of distant lately, from all of us." Maria exclaimed, she touched Gabriella's hand.

"No, I'm just thinking, Troy always tells me he loves me but I can never say it back." Gabriella whispered.

"You're afraid!" Maria replied.

Gabriella shook her head quickly, "Not afraid…just…scared." She muttered.

"It's the same thing Ella!" Maria chuckled.

"Hmm." She replied.

Maria sat up to look at her sister, "Do you love him?" 

"Yes."

"Do you want him?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied firmly.

"Then tell him and show him. Be his girlfriend and don't be afraid to show him you love him." Maria said helpfully.

She stood up and kissed her daughters head, she walked out of Gabriella's bedroom leaving Gabriella alone with her thoughts.

**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

"I love him." Gabriella said breathlessly.

**That's it, that chapter was mostly about Gabriella's loyalties and also Troy's. Gabriella is unaware that Troy really does love her but Troy wants them to be closer than before. Hmm, review; it wasn't my favourite chapter ever! I didn't like it.**

**Also, the song that was featured in this chapter is 'Afraid' By Vanessa Hudgens! xoxMusicalxox**


	14. Show Me Heaven

**Your reviews are great guys and WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S TIME FOR OUR VACATION! Lol sorry, it's finally the summer holidays so I can do a lot more. And Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows is coming out Saturday! Woo! Also, Maria isn't Gabriella's mother, Maria is Gabriella's sister. I'm sorry if I may have confused people there!**

**Anyway, I'm babbling about things that have nothing to do with the story…ooh see there I go again! Lol**

**Chapter 14 – Show Me Heaven**

"JUST be yourself Jack, for goodness sake, the way you're going, you'd think we were going to dinner with the Queen of England!" Sarah Bolton, Troy's mother said sternly to her husband.

They were dressed in their best clothes, Troy in a shirt and holding two bouquets of roses.

"Well, Troy seems serious about this Gabriella girl, might as well make an impression." Mr Bolton exclaimed.

Mrs Bolton rolled her eyes and knocked on the door of the Montez's. She was holding a plate covered with another bowl. Under it was a Victorian Sponge cake which Troy couldn't wait to get his hands on. Mrs Montez opened the door and smiled, she was wearing a gentle red summer dress under a cooking apron, the one that Troy had wore that day, and she hugged each of the Bolton's as they stepped into the house.

"Welcome, 'Mrs Montez said cheerfully, "It's lovely to see you all."

"Mrs Montez, these are for you." Troy said handing her one of the bouquets of roses.

Mrs Montez looked thrilled, "Oh Troy, their beautiful. Thank you. I wish I had bought something for you all." She said looking truly touched.

"No, you've invited us to dinner, that's enough." Mr Bolton said smiling.

"Well come through to the dining room, dinner is almost ready." Mrs Montez said.

They followed Mrs Montez through; Mr Montez sat at his chair smoking his pipe as always, Gabriella was no-where to be seen.

"I was sure Troy mentioned another daughter Mrs Montez?" Mrs Bolton queried.

"Oh please, don't call me Mrs Montez, call me Gracia. And yes, we do have daughters, three. Kia, our eldest doesn't live too far from here. Maria, she's gone back to college and our little Gabriella, she's upstairs. She'll be down soon." Mrs Montez said and she winked and Troy softly.

The Bolton's sat down as Mrs Montez placed the final bowl of roast potatoes in the middle of the table. At that moment Gabriella walked downstairs and Troy gasped, she was beautiful. She worse a simple yellow summer dress, and her curls were held up by a soft golden barrette that twinkled in her hair. Troy stood and pecked her cheek whispering, "You look amazing."

She giggled and accepted the flowers he offered her, "Their lovely, thank you." 

Then Troy took her hand and led her to her chair, he helped her sit down again and Mrs Montez nodded pleased.

"Such a gentlemen." She crooned.

Mrs Bolton looked surprised and laughed, "Well I can't even get him to clean the garden shed."

"Yeah well, Gabriella is important." Troy said sitting beside his girlfriend and he smiled as Gabriella blushed.

Mrs Montez and Mrs Bolton shared a gentle smile before Mrs Montez said, "Well looking at the food isn't going to fill us, everyone dig in!"

The dinner was delicious; Troy thought Mrs Montez cooked amazingly, even better than his mother. He had never enjoyed such a Sunday dinner and there was much talk and laughing around them.

"How is your poetry going Troy?" Mr Montez queried as he cut into a piece of beef.

"Exceedingly well sir, your daughter is a wonderful teacher." Troy said looking across at Gabriella.

"And what do you plan to do for a living?" Mrs Montez queried.

"Well…I'm not sure yet, I want to go to college, I'd love to be a teacher, maybe a P.E teacher. I'm quite good at sports." Troy said.

"Well that sounds like a good plan; I'll certainly want Gabriella to be provided for. Marriage is a hard thing." Mr Montez said and Troy choked on his water.

"Ma…Marriage?" He muttered and everyone laughed.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that isn't it?" He asked hoping they were joking.

"Yes it is." Gabriella said firmly, looking no –where but her father.

"Yes, I suppose it is, more gravy Mr Bolton?" Gabriella's father asked offering the jug of gravy across the table.

Troy felt Gabriella's hand touch his from under the table and he smiled across at her, she was crimson in her cheeks and he too could feel embarrassment rise in him.

"I must say I'm quite pleased. Ever since you and Gabriella have been dating, Gabriella has become very happy. And she no longer comes home with vicious bruises all over her body." Mrs Montez said.

"What do you mean, bruises?" Mrs Bolton asked, as she swallowed a potato.

"Oh Gabriella used to get bullied a lot, she's come home with black eyes and bruised arms, it wasn't very…nice but Troy seems to have dealt with that."

"Oh are you well known in the school Troy?" Mr Montez questioned.

"Well…there…aren't many who don't know me, 'Troy answered, "Mrs Montez, the Yorkshire Pudding is great."

Mrs Montez looked pleased.

"I have an idea, 'Mrs Bolton said quickly, "Perhaps, we can go out to dinner later, tonight. Jacks treat of course." She laughed.

"Yes and then you can come back to ours for a brandy." Mrs Montez said happily.

"Hmm, that'll be lovely." Mr Montez agreed.

"Do we have to go?" Troy asked, looking awkward.

"If you don't want to, order in some movies and have movie night." Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Gabriella whispered.

"It's arranged then." Mr Bolton answered.

And they continued their meal.

GABRIELLA came over Troy's house that night, she was excited to see him, she was shocked her father had even agreed to allow them to be alone…in an empty house…together…just them!

She had waved her parents goodbye with Troy, they would be home late they had told them. Troy had led Gabriella into the living room and let her pick a film to watch. She had of course, chose Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire.

After at least an hour of watching the film Troy found Gabriella asleep on his shoulder, he laughed and turned the television off. He picked her up and carried her into his room, he settled her down into his bed and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hmm, 'Gabriella suddenly murmured, she was woken by his soft kiss and she leaned down and pulled him close to her, "That's nice." 

Troy smiled and kissed her, their kiss deepened and Troy laughed and pulled her all the more closer, till their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. He felt trembling hands trying unsuccessfully to unbutton his shirt.

He looked down on Gabriella and heard her whisper three gentle words, "Show me heaven."

She saw his eyes flash dangerously and he kissed her hand, "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, 'She whispered, "I want you to. I want to."

She leaned up to kiss him and felt him moan into her mouth, he smiled, her rich chocolate and cinnamon taste lingered in his mouth, just the way he liked it and he felt her start to shake underneath him, she was so eager to please him and yet so scared.

**There you go, flashing fever from your eyes  
Hey babe, come over here, shut them tight  
Im not denying, were flying above it all  
Hold my hand, dont let me fall  
Youve such amazing grace  
Ive never felt this way...**

She felt him nip softly at her neck and she giggled nervously, his hand moved to her shirt and softly pulled it over her head as she removed his. He kissed his way across her body and felt her tremble and gasp under him. In return she kissed his chest as her hands moved across his back, he laughed when he felt her tongue grazing his neck softly, wanting more of him!

**Oohh, show me Heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Ooohhhh show me Heaven, please**

Troy slipped her bra strap down her shoulder and kissed it, eliciting moans from and gentle whimpers of pleasure.

"Are you sure Brie?" He whispered to her one more time.

Gabriella let out a shaky breath and she smiled up at him, running her hand down his firm muscular chest and praising his handsome six pack.

"I'm sure; I want to prove myself to you." She exclaimed.

"You don't have to prove anything to me baby, I love you and that's all that matters." He said but Gabriella silenced him with her lips on his.

He unclipped her bra and kissed her tenderly between her cleavage, Gabriella lay there, as if waiting his approval. "You're beautiful baby." He said to her and she smiled looking relieved.

She trembled underneath him again and he reassured her with soft kisses and gentle words of love and devotion.

**Here I go  
Im shaking just like the breeze  
Hey babe, I need your hand to steady me  
Im not denying, Im frightened as much as you  
Though Im barely touching you  
Ive shivers down my spine  
And it feels divine...**

Troy's hands slipped gently to her jeans and he casually slipped them off, Gabriella's breath was quick and frightened, he touched her hand for a moment, giving her courage. She too, slipped off his jeans before slowly allowing him to remove her final piece of clothing.

When they were completely naked and holding each other Troy spoke.

"You don't have to; I'd never push you into anything." He said.

"I know, but let's just…let's just do it, 'Gabriella replied, "I'm ready."

**Oohhhh, show me Heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oohhhhh, show me Heaven please**

Troy nodded…and he slowly lowered himself into her cry out in pain, "I'm sorry, it has to hurt Brie, I'm sorry." He said softly, he would gladly bare her pain.

She kissed him resolutely tears streaming down her cheeks, it hurt, a lot… and slowly they began to move as one…**(I'm not going to write anymore on that, I'm fifteen after all and don't know enough of it myself, sorry if I didn't explain it as it should've been, I'm quite naïve)**

WHEN Troy woke an hour after their pleasurable activities, he found Gabriella sleeping beside him. He kissed her bare shoulder softly and she rolled over gently and faced him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, 'He replied backing smiling, they interlocked hands and he pulled her closer to him, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm wonderful." Gabriella whispered and she laid her head onto Troy's chest.

"Are you…sore?" Troy queried worriedly, he'd known she was a virgin, he knew he'd hurt her, she had cried softly as they moved together and had moaned with both pain and pleasure. He hated to see her cry but he knew that she wanted to show him how she cared.

She nodded, "A little, but its normal." Gabriella replied, Troy had been such an experienced lover, he knew exactly what he was doing when she didn't have a clue.

She had felt foolish, unaware of what she was doing but Troy had eased her, whispering words of softness to her. She was apprehensive about what he was thinking at that moment.

"Was it okay?" Gabriella queried closing her eyes, it hurt to move.

"Okay…it was amazing. You were amazing." Troy said kissing her head.

They were both sweating, their bodies steamy, their chests still rising and falling unnaturally as they held each other close, Gabriella looked around Troy's bedroom, the darkness filled the room, only a little light from the moon outside beamed down on them, she felt Troy's hand on her arm rubbing back and fore as if reassuring himself that she was still there.

"I'm sorry if I was inexperienced." She said.

"Hey, 'Troy said rubbing her arm a little more and kissing her head, "You were fantastic, and beautiful." 

"You were wonderful too." She answered.

Troy smiled and closed his eyes, lying back feeling relaxed, both basking in their afterglow. Troy chuckled, another satisfied woman approving his prowess.

He felt her turn in his arms, still nuzzled into his chest, "Well, better rest up, I don't know about you but I need to regain my strength…for round two." And he heard Gabriella laugh gently before he listened to her drop off to sleep.

Just before he was about to join her he heard her whisper three words he had never thought he'd hear her say, "I love you."

He smiled, absolutely delighted, "I love you too."

Before they both slept, in each others arms, the way it was supposed to be!

Aww, I was quite pleased with that, the drama begins soon, DUN DUN DUN! Chad and Taylor will be pleased to hear they've…um got to know each other a little bit more! Lol

So, review and tell me what you think, was it good, was it bad? What did you think of it? xoxMusicalxox


	15. Gabriella's Special Gift

**Hey! I'm really pleased you all enjoyed the last chapter, I wanted it to be such a deep chapter and it looks like I succeeded for many of you! Yes, I've read a lot of Romance Novels, and I love to write in my spare times, so this isn't new to me!**

**As one of my reviewers noticed, I am from the UK and so explain things a whole lot different than what people in other places would notice, so sorry if I confuse anyone! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 15 – Gabriella's Special Gift**

GABRIELLA had left Troy's only two hours after making love for the second time. In the morning she had immediately gone down to the chemist and purchased the morning after pill. She did not want to get pregnant!

She was still a little sore but she was glad that when they made love the second time, it hadn't hurt as much. She found herself in an old café; she was sipping hot chocolate, thinking to herself, when suddenly she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned quickly and found Taylor looking down on her smiling.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh fine, I'm wonderful!" Gabriella said joyfully.

"That's good, um mind if I sit?" Taylor asked, she held in her hand a cup of coffee.

"No, sit please."

Taylor sat opposite her and laughed, "So what are you doing here? I come here every morning and never see you. What's changed your mind today?"

Gabriella sighed coyly sipping her hot chocolate before setting it back down again.

"I just needed somewhere to think." She said.

"Really? About what?" Taylor asked.

Taylor noticed that Gabriella had suddenly gone red, and Taylor thought 'Have they done anything, I'd better ask'

"Did you and Troy…um well you know?" She queried and Gabriella giggled.

Taylor smiled triumphantly, "You did!" She said a little loudly.

"Shush, 'Gabriella laughed, "Yes, we did."

"And are you happy, was it what you imagined?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, of course it had been painful but there was so much love expressed last night that she couldn't explain it, it had been perfect!

"Oh, it was amazing, _more_ than I imagined." Gabriella exclaimed, she had gone a bright cerise and she ducked her head a little, her eyes flashing to her hot chocolate.

"I'm glad, did…did you tell him…you loved him?" Taylor queried intrigued.

"Yes, we both told each other." Gabriella said smiling.

"Wow, that's…lovely." Taylor said genuinely.

Gabriella glanced down at her watch, she'd better go home. She had a lot of homework to catch up on.

"Look Taylor, I'm so sorry, I'll talk to you soon. I have to go." Gabriella said standing.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon." Taylor said.

"Thanks for talking to me Taylor, you're a great friend." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Anytime, 'Taylor said waving, "I'll see you around."

Taylor waited until Gabriella had gone before Chad who had been sitting not far away came and sat opposite her.

"Well?" He demanded.

"They've done it!" She said.

Chad laughed, "Troy's a player! That's my man, keeping up with the ladies."

Taylor smacked Chad and he looked at her dumbfounded, "You're a perv Chad!" She snarled.

"No I'm not! I'm just showing support."

"Hey, don't be like that. We're going to break them up aren't we?" Taylor queried.

"Yeah, we're lucky we've got the day off from school today. Anyway, tomorrow when school is back, we get the plan started. Hopefully, tomorrow there will be no more Troy and Gabriella!" Taylor said, though she looked guilty.

TROY found Gabriella lying in her garden, resting on a large blanket. Her '_Romeo And Juliet'_ book was sprawled in front of her. He lay beside her and kissed her cheek warmly, she giggled and turned to him as he tried to nibble at her ear.

"Troy, 'She laughed pushing him away, "My Mom's watching."

Troy looked behind him and saw Mrs Montez watching them in the window, a gentle smile playing on her face.

"Why did you leave last night?" Troy asked quietly.

"Oh…well I didn't think it would be appropriate if your mother and father came back and found us sleeping together." She commented.

"Good point." Troy laughed.

Gabriella smiled and lay back on her back; Troy leaned on top of her and whispered, "You were fantastic last night."

"Troy, quiet!"

The couple looked across at each other and Troy smiled, he stood up and held out his hand for Gabriella to take. He pulled her up and smiled, "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" He questioned.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure, let's go."

Troy led Gabriella into a large field; they walked across together, hand in hand. Troy glanced across at Gabriella; the sun was gleaming onto her face making her all the more beautiful in the light.

"I love it out here." Gabriella said breathing deeply.

"And I do." Troy said.

Gabriella looked across at him smiling dejectedly, "What?" Troy asked when he saw the anxiety in her bold brown eyes.

"I…I love you." She stammered.

Troy stopped and looked down on her; he caressed her cheek and saw her smile under his warm desirable gaze.

"I love you to Brie." 

"I was always afraid to tell you I loved you Troy." Gabriella said.

"I know, but why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I never knew where your loyalties lay and I wasn't sure what I was feeling was real. I've never been in love before! I never thought I would be." She answered.

"You've got to believe me when I say I love you Gabriella. To me, you're the most beautiful girl alive." Troy proclaimed to her and Gabriella blushed and rested both her hands on his chest lovingly.

"I've got a gift for you too." Troy said reaching for his pocket.

"Oh no, Troy, don't. You've doe so much for me already and I couldn't take anything else from you." Gabriella said quickly.

"But…please just accept it. If you weren't worth it…then I wouldn't buy you gifts but I love you and I want to shower you with love." Troy said desperately and he took out of his pocket a small black box.

He opened it up and Gabriella gasped when her eyes fell on a silver heart shaped locket with the words 'I love you' in the middle. Resting beside the words was a rose and around the locket were small engraved flowers and patterns. It was gorgeous! **(See in profile)**

"But…it's so…it's just –"

"Its your so enjoy it. Here let me put it on for you." Troy whispered.

He took the locket out of its case and went to Gabriella; she lifted her hair up and allowed him to clip it around her neck. When he was finished she felt his lips graze the side of her neck once before she turned to him and smiled.

"What do you think?" She queried.

"It looks great!" Troy replied.

Troy put his arms around Gabriella and smiled feeling her rest her head on his shoulder, he was so scared he'd lose her…he was unaware of the terrible plan that was being made…and soon the person he loved the most would be the person…who breaks his heart!

**OOHH! Makes you wonder what's going on huh? So, he gave her a necklace, aww how sweet lol. Anyway, tell me what you think and keep waiting for the next chapter.**

**The next chapter is called 'Jerk' **

**So check it out when it comes up and I'm looking forward to reviews. I know this one was kind of short but I didn't know how to put it! xoxMusicalxox Hope I didn't disappoint.**


	16. Jerk!

**So much has been going on in this story, so much good…but…ooooh…it may be over! And guys don't think its going to be all Gabriella breaking Troy's heart, Troy plays a pretty big part in it too! Furthermore, welcom****e ****ghettobabe510**** my newest reader, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Be prepared for the drama that's coming lol!**

**Right, better get it going!**

**Chapter 16 – Jerk!**

TROY walked Gabriella to school that Tuesday morning, he carried her books in his arms and his other hand was entwined with hers. The school still weren't very happy with Troy and Gabriella's relationship, it just wasn't right to them! Immediately, when they walked into school they were given dirty looks but while Gabriella cringed under the hard stares, Troy thrived off it! He stood taller and prouder.

Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled as she opened her locker. She slipped her books in but kept her '_Romeo And Juliet_' out. She took it everywhere with her, it was like her lucky charm or something, she felt insecure without it.

"So, meet me for lunch later?" Troy queried.

"Sure, 'Gabriella replied brightly, "Above the cafeteria?"

Troy nodded, he kissed her nose affectionately and she giggled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed the outside of her thighs, "I can't wait to get you to myself again." He said into her ear.

"Behave yourself Mr Bolton." Gabriella said sternly running a finger gently down his chest.

"Hmm, how can I? You're teasing me?" Troy laughed, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, 'The Drama Teacher, Miss Darbus bellowed, "Public displays of affection are against the rules! Contain yourselves!" 

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart and Gabriella giggled into Troy's chest as Troy apologised. The bell rang and Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek before departing, he had Gym and he didn't want to be late.

"Bye." Gabriella called before she walked off to her chemistry class.

TAYLOR found Chad lying under the shade of a oak tree, she glared at him angrily, he was sleeping, he was a lazy little git and lacked respect for the teachers and good discipline.

She was shocked when she heard him mumble, "Hmm, Taylor." He laughed in his sleep and she went red, why was he dreaming about her?

"Just a little…more…no don't…go…home." He muttered, he sounded upset and she laughed a little before walking over to him and nudging him with her hand.

"Chad, wake up!" She ordered quietly.

Chad stirred a little, "Taylor…one more…kiss." He muttered and Taylor gasped, completely shocked; she could feel the red spreading across her cheeks as Chad opened his eyes.

He looked just as shocked as she did and when he sat up he said all very quickly, "Oh…um…I was talking about my Aunt _Faylor_, she's coming over for Christmas!" He exclaimed looking foolish, he too had gone red.

"Whatever, 'Taylor said sharply, not wanting to talk about the awkward situation, "Its time, the plans almost ready."

"Really, well I'd best get going then. We're late aren't we?" Chad queried.

"Yeah, 'Taylor replied, "So get going, and I'm going to get Gabriella. Remember, if it goes the way we planned, then it'll be over soon!"

"Right, I'll see you later." Chad said and walked off to find Troy, a smile playing on his lips, he looked behind him to find Taylor starring back at him with wide hungry eyes.

CHAD found Troy playing basketball with a group of his friends. Jason passed Troy the ball to Troy and Troy threw it into the basket.

"I still don't get why you're with her dude, she's a geek, a nerd, a braniac!" Chad said knowing he was pushing all the right buttons.

Immediately Troy felt like punching Chad but he held himself back, he knew how Gabriella hated violence and she would frown at such a thing. He held himself back for her.

When the boys saw that Troy didn't react to what Chad had said, they bucked up their courage and joined him.

"Dude, you've been the guy who's supported us through everything, won us nearly every game of every semester you captained us and suddenly this Brainy temptress girl has started teaching you poetry and suddenly you're stumbling around like you love her!" Jason said wearily.

Troy ignored them and picked up the ball, he was about to throw it into the basket when Zeke pushed it from his hands and said, "And why would you like her? She's a freak! Everyone's laughing at you behind your back but their all just afraid to say it to your face!"

That was it Troy turned quickly on his heel to face his so called friends, he was suddenly under immense pressure and he couldn't take it anymore.

_I'll just have to lie_, he thought to himself.

"Look guys… **(To be continued)**

TAYLOR led Gabriella down to the gym without much of an excuse to why they were going. Gabriella was startled when Taylor yanked her behind a wall when they could hear the basketball players talking. Gabriella's face suddenly fell when Troy's voice came over everyone's loud and angry.

"Look guys, I can't believe you guys would ever think I'm really into Gabriella. She's a nerd and I'm a jock! It's completely out of balance."

"But…what with that stupid book she carries around with her? The one you've supposed to have given to her?" Chad queried, he could spy Taylor and Gabriella peaking around the wall and he was pleased to see Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Guys, it was just a silly book, I'm just using her to get a good grade! And what was even better is I got some ass while I was at it. She was just a good shag in the end!" He laughed.

Zeke laughed, "So she isn't important?" 

"Hell no, 'Troy laughed, "In the end she was just some great sex, I needed it, and she definitely needed it, she's so frigid." The more Troy lied the more he ached; Gabriella meant more to him than anything…and lying about her hurt him. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she had heard him.

"Too right man." Someone chimed in.

"And as soon as the next poetry assignments over, its finished, I'm done and I'll be back with a cheerleader on my arm and in my bed." Troy laughed, he felt sick, he felt like he was betraying Gabriella, he never wanted it to end with her, when he thought of the future he could only see her, little brown haired children with bold brown eyes.

The room suddenly went silent; everyone's eyes were focused on something behind Troy. He turned around and found Gabriella starring limply at him, tears coursed down her cheeks and suddenly the life in her eyes, the warmth in her gaze no longer belonged to him…it was gone!

"Brie, 'He said moving towards her, eager to make amends, "I wasn't…I was just –"

She backed away quickly, looking furious, "How dare you? _HOW DARE YOU_?" She screamed making everyone flinch, no – one had ever seen Gabriella so angry.

"Gabriella, please. I didn't mean it like that." Troy said, he was close enough to reach out and touch her but when he tried she smacked his hand away.

"Is that all I am to you, some cheap tart?" She snarled.

"No, Gabriella. It…it wasn't meant like that." Troy said but Gabriella ran off sobbing.

He chased after her, her body weaving through the crowds, he could keep up with her quite easy, she was easy to catch and his hands snaked around her waist and he came to a halt with her sobbing in his arms.

She pushed herself away from him and looked up at him, her face contorted with fury, "You jerk, how could you?"

"Look the guys, they were bothering me and annoying me. I said it to shut them up; I didn't mean any of it!" Troy exclaimed desperately.

It fell silent in the hall and everyone was looking at them.

"You told me you loved me, I _slept_ with you to prove myself to you! I can't believe it, you disgust me!" She said firmly.

Troy pulled her into his arms, "Please Brie, let me hold you, let me explain."

She yanked herself out of his arms and glared at him, her hand went to her neck and she ripped the necklace away and threw it at his feet, "You jerk, you keep away from me!"

Troy watched her go feeling empty and weak, his mind had gone numb, he slowly bent down and picked up her locket and held it in his trembling hand. No – one moved, he was oblivious to everyone around him and he slowly walked after Gabriella leaving the hall muttering rumours and whispers.

A tear slipped down his cheek and he clutched the locket tighter and tighter, "I betrayed her trust, I'm a jerk." He mumbled.

**So that's it, it was quite emotional but it didn't turn out the way I thought it would? Harry Potter tonight, one minute past twelve and I'll be reading the book! Woo! I'm so excited!**

**Right, well tell me what you think, who's to blame, should Troy have said what he did say? Should Gabriella forgive? Will Taylor and Chad ever feel guilt? Review and have your say about it! xoxMusicalxox**


	17. A Thousand Apologies But Its Not Enough!

**Ooh, I know I was kind of harsh in the last chapter but hey, it sparked a lot of interest! I know you've all been really interested, so I started this chapter as soon as I'd updated 'Jerk' **

**One of my reviewers said 'You said that Chad and Taylor weren't trying to break them up, what was phase one and two? Well, their plan was to break them up and I'm sorry if I confused anyone. Phase one and two were just part of the plan! **

**Hmm, some interesting ideas from you guys, some I might use. So keep reading, its going to get better!**

**Chapter 17 – A Thousand Apologies But Its Just Not Enough!**

"LOOK I'm sorry Gabriella, I really am. I didn't mean any of it." Troy said knocking on Gabriella's door.

Gabriella had ignored all of Troy's futile attempts to apologies. She blocked him out completely in school and locked her door when she was at home so he couldn't come in and bother her. What Troy had said had really hurt Gabriella, she felt sick to the stomach. She had tried to befriend him and when she fell for him she hadn't been prepared to accept it. When she had slept with him she had given herself to him without argument, he had taken her virginity happily and she had simply handed it to him. She had always wanted her first time to be special and she believed that it had been with Troy…but that was all a lie, it meant nothing to him!

"Please Brie, open the door!" Troy said knocking on the door again.

Gabriella was upstairs sobbing pathetically into her pillow. Her '_Romeo and Juliet_' book lay beside her, she had wanted to rip it up but she couldn't imagine herself doing it. She just couldn't.

At that moment she stood up and walked to her balcony, the book in her arms, she opened her door and walked through. She saw Troy down below and when he saw her he smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh baby, I'm glad you've come out. You've got to believe me…it wasn't –"

"It's over Troy." She snapped viciously.

Troy's face went white and he stumbled back for a moment completed dumbfounded.

"Wha…what?" He stammered in shock.

"I said it's over!" She said and she threw the book down at him.

"No! It's not over, just…just let me apologise." Troy begged.

"No Troy, I've finishing it before you do! I thought for a moment that I had the most wonderful boyfriend imaginable but I was wrong. You're just too good for me Troy. I don't deserve a good life, I deserve only what I get." She cried.

"No Gabriella, please. I don't it to end; I don't want you to stop being my girlfriend. Please!" He screamed but Gabriella had already walked back into her room and locked the balcony door behind her, Troy could hear faint cries coming from her room and with a heavy heart and his bright sorrowful blue eyes brimming with tears, he dragged himself home, clutching Gabriella's book in his hand.

He turned quickly feeling anger filling his every cell, "ITS NOT OVER GABRIELLA! YOU'RE MINE!"

Gabriella heard his cold determined words and shivered, she clutched her pillow tighter; Troy Bolton always got what he wanted.

DURING school hours Gabriella was sure to avoid Troy and he heated himself for it. She kept out of his way a lot but this only made him irritated and for that Troy resulted to bullying again.

He was busy forcing a freshmen to give him their lunch money. He had a young teenage girl up against the locker. He wouldn't hurt her, not violently but he wanted her money. Troy was saving up all the money he was earning from the teenagers to get Gabriella a present. He had money he could spend on her, he was wealthy of course, but bullying kept his mind off the pain that he was feeling.

"Give me your money you little witch." He snarled.

"You…you…took my pocket…money this morning." The girl whimpered.

"I don't care!" Troy snapped.

The girl began to cry but he only glared more.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BI –"

"Troy, what are you doing!" A startled yet beautiful voice demanded from behind him. He turned quickly and found Gabriella starring at him shocked.

"Brie?" He said in a soft voice and the vicious look on his face became gentle, he looked almost lost.

"Let her go!" Gabriella said sternly, Troy was unsure what to do; Gabriella's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. He suddenly felt limp and he left the girls arm go.

He turned to her; he put his hand in his pocket and got out thirty dollars.

"Here, 'He thrust the money into the freshmen's shaking hands and she looked up baffled, "Go, before I change my mind!" He barked and she ran off crying.

Gabriella nodded content before going to walk off again; Troy felt it was the right opportunity to talk to her so he followed her.

"Look Brie, can we talk now?" He questioned gently.

"No! And stop calling me 'Brie' you don't have the right to do that anymore!" She replied sharply.

"Please, I have your locket. I got a new chain for it; it's as good as new." Troy said cheerfully and he took the locket out of his pocket and held it up for her, eager to please her.

She pushed it away fiercely from her and she looked up at him with cold eyes.

"I don't want it; go give it to Sharpay or someone." Gabriella answered; she darted down the science corridor with Troy following closely behind her.

"But –"

"Shouldn't you be with Stacy behind the gym or something? I'm sure she can satisfy your sexual appetite!" Gabriella said, she forced herself up to her full height so she was touching noses with Troy. The sensation filled her up and she shrunk away, it felt so good to be near him.

"I don't want anyone else!" Troy said sounding a little angry.

Gabriella brushed past him feeling impatient but Troy slammed his hand into the locker looking furious, Gabriella flinched and looked panicky. Troy placed his hands on either side of the locker so she was boxed in.

"You belong to me Gabriella. You're _my_ girlfriend." He screamed his face red.

Gabriella whimpered, "Not anymore! You've hurt me Troy and I can't forgive you."

She ducked under his arm and walked down the corridor, Troy watched her go, his eyes tracing her body hungrily, he missed her so much, what he wouldn't give to taste her lips one more time or feel her in his gentle arms.

He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and looked down on the locket still clutched in his hand, Gabriella's locket. The locket that made her his in every way.

"A thousand apologies, 'He muttered, "But it's just not enough."

**So, it was kind of a short chapter, but you shouldn't expect much from me guys, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows is coming out and I'm just so excited!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was sad but I agree with you all…I think Troy should do something sweet to get Gabriella to forgive him, huh huh! REVIEW!!!**


	18. A Tender Moment And The Temptress

**Hey! I'm really grateful for your awesome reviews; they mean so much to me! Yeah, Troy is violent sometimes and it shows a lot, he's a tough guy and isn't afraid to show it. Though I don't think he'd hurt Gabriella, not physically anyway! He cares too much for her and usually she is the one that soothes him. So anyway, I've babbled enough, just enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18 – A Tender Moment And The Temptress**

LIFE without Troy seemed to grow duller and duller for Gabriella. She would not forgive him but she could not stop loving him either. She had heard from around the school that Troy was bullying again and more viciously than ever, some of the youngster's that Troy bullied were going home with broken ribs, busted lips and fractured bones. Something that had never happened before, and secretly many of the teenagers of the school wanted Gabriella and Troy back together, for everyone's sake.

Gabriella was sorry to think that the other bullies of the school would leave her alone. She was a constant victim now, returning home everyday with a bruise on her arm or her stomach or her leg. She was content with the fact that none of the bullies had attempted to punch her in the face. If she walked into school with a bruise on her face…well she couldn't imagine what Troy would do?

She turned when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder; it was Taylor looking incredibly sorrowful.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you holding up?" She asked gently.

"I'm not sure; I'll let you know when it finally hits me." Gabriella said tears swelling in her bold brown eyes.

Taylor wasn't sure why she was feeling an overwhelming guilt, she believed she had been helping Gabriella and Troy but in truth, all it had done was made them miserable. Taylor was convinced that a nerd and jock being miserable when being in love was a lot worse than a nerd and jock being happy when being in love. **(lol I'm not sure if that made sense lol, but try and make sense of it Hehe) **She just had to find Chad, they had to make amends, it wasn't fair anymore, who were they to play cupid and say who was allowed to be together and who wasn't, it was unfair!

Taylor found Chad running laps on the track; she quickly stretched before she joined him, running gracefully beside him. Chad smiled, having her beside him felt good and their gentle jog brought a soft pink tint to her cheeks, she looked a picture.

"Chad, 'Taylor said, her voice was a little hoarse from running and she breathed deeply, "Have you spoken to Troy?"

"About what?" Chad queried, his great bushy hair was tied back into a bobble, he often did it to keep the sweat from going in his hair and so he could see. **(Just imagine it, like on Jump In, for those who have seen it)**

"What do you mean, about what? About what we've done to Gabriella and him, have you seen how miserable they are?" Taylor queried.

A look of pure remorse passed over Chad's face, Taylor was pleased to see that he had also been thinking about it.

"Troy just doesn't seem to want to function anymore, his reputation as a bully worsened over the week and yet he's still determined to win Gabriella back. They seem to be the only things that matter to him now." Chad explained.

"We have to do something Chad, I've kind of grown fond of Gabriella, she seems like a potential friend and…she's really sweet and she was hurt…a lot. Both of them were." Taylor said.

"I know, we were wrong, it shouldn't have been done like that! It was unfair, but I swear, I never knew Troy was going to say those things. I mean, I thought he was going to say a few hurtful sentences but calling Gabriella frigid and saying he was using her for the assignment and sex, it just wasn't what I had planned." Chad said, they had run their second lap together around the track and both were starting to tire a little.

"Maybe I should talk to Gabriella. Try and make her see the light a little." Taylor offered.

"Yeah, though I don't think I should do much about Troy right now, if I do it might start world war three." Chad laughed.

"Good point, lets just tackle Gabriella." Taylor said.

Taylor nodded and they both stopped together, the wind had suddenly picked up and Taylor began to shiver, she hadn't bothered to bring her jumper to school, it had been boiling hot this morning. Chad seemed to note her body shivering for a moment later he had removed his wildcat jacket and had passed it to her. Taylor looked puzzled and held it limp in her arms.

"What's this for?" She asked a little coldly.

Chad frowned at her, he had not appreciated the snipe but he tried to ignore it as he pushed the jacket towards her forcefully.

"You're cold." He said simply.

"But won't you be cold then?" Taylor asked.

Chad seemed to grow a little impatient for he snatched the jacket from Taylor's hands, leaving her stunned for a moment; he wrapped it around her and zipped it up so she was buried in it, she looked rather adorable wrapped up in his red jacket, it enveloped her warmly. She buried her nose within it for a moment taking a long deep breath before smiling up at him.

"Thank you, it's so warm." She said softly.

Chad went a bright crimson and ducked his head; he was delighted by the tenderness in her voice and felt rather smug that she had accepted his jacket.

"So, 'Taylor said quickly, rather eager to change the subject, "I'll talk to Gabriella as soon as possible. Just hang in there; we just can't let them be apart much longer."

"Okay, well I've got another four laps to do so we'll talk tomorrow." Chad said, he was about turn when he heard Taylor's soft voice calling him.

"What about your jacket?" She questioned.

"Oh just keep it until tomorrow, we'll see each other then." Chad said smiling and he ran off leaving Taylor feeling incredibly strange, her stomach was filled with butterflies and she buried her nose back into the jacket, it smelt so good, like him…and she was hooked!

SITTING in English class suddenly became a bore for Troy, most of his time in there consisted of him starring at Gabriella who was either always listening to the tedious teacher intently or doing her work…which she did very well.

Troy took to carrying Gabriella's book around with him everywhere with him, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity of giving it back to her and he hung onto the lonely dream that she would one day return to him.

"Mr Bolton, can you at least pretend you're paying attention?" Mr Banks demanded turning from the bored with an infuriated expression on his face.

"Wow, only now you're noticing and I thought you were a teacher!" Troy said cockily.

Some of the classmates giggled and Mr Banks frowned at a few of them, Gabriella's attention was suddenly fixed on Troy who was sitting grinning cruelly. Troy's eyes met hers for a moment and he winked at her, she gasped, disgusted and turned away from him, though her face had gone red.

"Troy, calm down, although Geeky Gabi has moulded into something to look at, do you really want detention?" Zeke asked from beside Troy, Zeke, although suddenly regretted what he said for Troy flew over at him and had tackled him to the floor, the class stood quickly, everyone cheered as Troy attempted to punch Zeke but a hand flew in front of him, stopping him.

"Mr Bolton, contain yourself." Mr Banks ordered, it had been he who had stopped Troy.

It took several of the boys to try and pry Troy from Zeke but they were still struggling with him, he was just too strong.

"What did you mean by the comment Zeke?" Troy spat as he tried again to punch him again.

"Nothing, I swear it." Zeke said, terrified for his life.

"Are you trying to bully her again? Are you trying to get her for yourself? I swear it I'll kill you, you little basta –"

"He's going to kill him, stop him." A girl screamed.

Troy had successfully managed to bust Zeke's lip when a loud and firm voice bellowed across the classroom.

"Don't do it Troy!" Troy froze, it was Gabriella, he always seemed immune to everyone else's demands, except hers!

"He wanted to hurt you Brie; I can't let him do that!" Troy snapped.

Gabriella was beside him in an instant, she touched his hand softly, "Don't Troy, I'm begging you." Troy was getting out of control, his entire world was Gabriella and it frightened her a little but it was exceedingly endearing!

"I want to kill him!" Troy said furiously and he was about to raise his fist again when Gabriella's tiny gentle hand touched his clenched fist and it suddenly unfolded and their fingers melted together for a moment.

"Don't be violent Troy, you're not that person." She whispered to him and Troy dared himself to snake his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

For a while they sat there sobbing together, both crying to each other. Gabriella into Troy's chest, Troy in her hair. The class just stood watching them; it was a remarkable sight, a touching sight.

"I can't see you hurt…I don't want you hurt." Troy said softly, no – one had ever seen Troy so tender before, it was a rare treat.

"I know, shush Troy." Gabriella whispered, her head resting against his torso.

Being so close, it felt so good, Troy felt like he was in heaven, she was holding him again and it felt right. He took the time to feel every curve in Gabriella's elegant body, he breathed in the scent of her hair, her face was sorrowful and her eyes burned gently in the light. He'd give anything to taste the rich cinnamon and chocolate he had grown so fond of.

"Please baby, forgive me. I'm begging you." He wailed.

"I can't." She said, she sounded as if she had really struggled to say it and she suddenly yanked herself from his grasp and grabbed her bag and left, the class stood in silence and shock.

Mr Banks turned to Troy, he was feeling a little surprised at what had just occurred in his classroom, "Mr Bolton, your behaviour has been inappropriate! I'm absolutely disgusted! If I ever know of you showing such violence again you'll be out of this school as quick as you can say Shakespeare. Do you understand?"

Troy slumped up slowly, he grabbed his bag and slipped it on his shoulder, he dragged himself to the door and muttered, "Who cares?" Before he left.

TROY sat alone in his garden that night with a notepad and pen. Earlier in the lesson, when he had been listening, Mr Banks had told them of an assignment that would have to be completed in the next two months. They had to write about something that they wanted something that gave them a spark of hope. Troy, however couldn't think of anything, his hope was gone, his future was gone!

The sudden noise of his garden gate swinging open surprised him and he looked up. Sharpay was walking towards him, a coat wrapped around her body. She smiled at him as she walked closer and closer, he looked at her blankly.

"Hey Troy, how are you?" She asked brightly.

"Okay I guess." He mumbled uninterestingly.

Sharpay giggled, "Well are you going to invite me in?" 

"Well my parents aren't in so I'd rather not and anyway it's a nice ni –" She walked straight past him and made her way upstairs, he looked confused, Sharpay had never showed such confidence around him, she was always submissive, yet only around him!

He followed her, trying to hide his curiosity but when he opened the door it quickly closed behind him and there was Sharpay standing in a very sexy set of knickers and bra.

"Do you like my surprise?" She asked moving closer to him, her voice was suddenly sensual and gentle and she pressed her body against his and he jumped back.

"Well, 'He laughed uncomfortably and somehow very turned on, "I can't say I'm not surprised." 

Sharpay giggled, it didn't sound real, it sounded as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times, "I knew you'd like it." She said triumphantly.

Troy's face fell as Sharpay tried to guide him to his bed, though her attempts were futile he grabbed her by the wrists and stopped her.

"I said I was surprised, I didn't say I liked it." He said.

Sharpay laughed.

"What, you're saying you don't find me attractive?" Sharpay asked and she slipped onto his bed and lay down, she pulled him down by his hands and allowed him to run his hands up her body.

The more she touched him the less Troy seemed to want to fight her. She kissed him viciously, ravaging his neck as much as she could, she kissed him roughly across his jaw and pulled his hand to caress her backside, he did so but guiltily.

"Hmm, 'She whispered pulling her mouth to his, "I can't wait to taste you again."

She kissed him hard and thrust her tongue into his mouth, he groaned in shock and pushed her away, Sharpay had already yanked off his shirt and was nipping at his chest.

"Haven't you missed me?" She queried innocently, though her eyes flashed devilishly.

She was about to lean up and kiss him again when Troy pushed her away and stood, he slipped his shirt back on and paced back and fore, he didn't know what had possessed him to even allow her to get so far to him.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked confused.

Troy mumbled something and Sharpay stared up at him, her cold blue eyes luring him back to her, "What did you say?"

"You're not her!" He said.

"Who?" Sharpay asked oblivious.

"Gabriella, that's who!"

Sharpay looked outraged, "She won't take you back, she's not interested anymore. You've got no choice."

"She'll come back to me. She's mine. She has to." Troy said resolutely.

Sharpay stood and walked over to Troy, she grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts, he snatched them away from her and she glared at him.

"That geekish whore will never come back to you. You've blown it!" The irritated blonde said.

Troy felt like hitting her there and then but he wouldn't, he grabbed her by the hand and grabbed her coat. He dragged her downstairs and ignored her protesting. He threw her outside and she wrapped her coat around her.

"She's not coming back Troy and soon you'll give into me." She snarled.

"She's mine Sharpay and she will come back. I belong to her and she belongs to me. I'll never stop hoping she'll come back. You'll be waiting a long time, I'm not crying to you, you cheap slut!" He bellowed and Sharpay gave a cry of anger.

She stomped off feeling angry and irritated; he had turned her down, even when she had bought the wonder seducing wear. She would never win back, not when Gabriella was around to keep him occupied, she felt her heart sink.

GABRIELLA'S mother and father sat her down that night. They had noticed a dramatic change in their daughter of late and it worried them. They looked at each other nervously and it was decided in their weird sort of husband – wife communication that Mrs Montez would speak first.

"Ella, um…you're Papa and I have noticed that you seem to be very disturbed lately. Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked her softly.

Gabriella nodded her head.

"But something must be wrong. Your eating habits have stopped, you don't eat much anymore, you lock yourself in your room a lot and you just…you're looking terribly pale."

Gabriella said nothing but looked at her feet when suddenly Mr Montez asked speedily, "Are you pregnant?"

Gabriella's eyes shot up and they locked with her parents, "Of course not! I'm not that foolish."

"Are you sure honey?" Mr Montez queried.

"Positive Papa, I am not pregnant." Gabriella said determinedly.

"Is it Troy?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Well, we've kind of had a disagreement but…it's nothing serious." She lied; it was serious, very serious.

The phone rung and Gabriella stood to pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um…Gabriella is that you?" It was Taylor, she sounded nervous.

"Oh yeah, it's me." Gabriella answered.

"Can you meet me tomorrow; I have something to tell you." Taylor said.

"I guess." Gabriella replied.

"It's important." Taylor said to stress she was not messing her around.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch, is that alright?" The young brunette questioned.

"That's fine. So I guess I'll see you soon." Taylor said.

"Okay, bye." Gabriella said and she put the phone down and went back into her parents.

TAYLOR felt panic rise over her, she was going to tell her and she had no idea how she was going to react. It didn't frighten her, it just wasn't something she was used to…and she didn't know what was going to happen…

**Well there we go, another chapter, and there was so much tension and a lot of sexual tension between TROYELLA and Sharpay isn't very impressed. **

**Review and let me know how you thought about it! Please, I know I've been a little late updating but I'd love to hear your thoughts and what should go on! **

**xoxMusicalxox**


	19. The Truth

**Interesting reviews guys, it's been great to see your views on my story and I love the fact that so many of you have gotten really into it! **

**Chapter 19 – The Truth**

GABRIELLA found Taylor relatively easy during lunch the next day. She sat down beside her and took out her ham salad sandwich, though she didn't eat it. Her mind was on Troy, it was his birthday today, she had forgotten about it, until she woke up this morning and she had his present ready for him.

"Hey Gabriella, why aren't you eating?" Taylor queried as she bit into her apple.

"Um…I'm not really hungry." Gabriella murmured.

"So have you completed your English assignment?" Taylor asked, the truth was, she was stalling, now that Gabriella was in front of her she found it a little harder to talk. Even though she had spent most of the night running through what she'd say to Gabriella with Chad, the two of them were exhausted.

When Taylor had woke up she was curled up against Chad, they had both fallen asleep.

"Well I haven't done much, 'Gabriella said a little confused, breaking Taylor from her reverie, "I've been thinking about it though."

"Hmm, well it doesn't have to be in for at least two months. We've got plenty of time." Taylor said.

"Look Taylor, did you ask me to meet you here to talk about the English Assignment?" Gabriella queried laughing.

Taylor's soft smile dropped and she looked down at her milk carton with a enigmatic expression her face.

"You…you said it was important." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know, 'Taylor put her apple down on the table, she felt sick, she wished Chad was with her, "Well…you see, you know how Troy said those things right?"

Gabriella nodded, confused, she didn't know what she was talking about but she could sense that Taylor was nervous about what she was about to saying.

"Well, it was my fault…and Chad's too."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella frowned.

"Well, we thought that a jock and a nerd together…well it wasn't right and so we made this plan to split you up. We knew that if Troy was under pressure he'd say things that weren't entirely true. I led you down to Troy on purpose, so you'd hear what Troy had to say. We planned it all along and, I'm sorry." Taylor explained looking upset.

Gabriella stopped, "How dare you lie about something like that? Did Troy put you up to this?" She demanded.

"No! I don't even like Troy! I'm concerned about you Gabriella. He loves you and you love him. He wants you to get back together with him so much and I'd never lie about it. Troy didn't put me up to this; I'm telling you the truth." Taylor protested, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I can't believe you, I won't believe you, and even if you did do it, no – one made Troy say those things. He had a choice; he was just too involved in his reputation to stand up for me like a good boyfriend." She said coldly.

"Don't you understand? We id everything! Chad said a few hurtful things about Gabriella before Troy even said anything. He knew that Troy would continue it but he didn't mean it." Taylor said.

Gabriella stood leaving Taylor alone but Taylor stood and grabbed her hand quick.

"Hey, don't go. There's still so much to explain." Taylor said.

"I don't want to listen anymore. I have things to do and I have my miserable life to lead!" Gabriella said and she tore her arm away from Taylor's and walked off, Chad suddenly walked across to Taylor who sunk back down into her seat. He had seen the entire exchange and it hadn't looked very pretty.

"What happened?" Chad asked the pretty young nerd beside him.

"Well let's just say, their not going to get back together if we don't do something soon. Gabriella doesn't really believe me." She replied.

Chad shook his head, "Or maybe she does but…she's still hurting."

"Chad, we have to do something." Taylor said.

"Okay, well I've got an idea." Chad said brightly.

Taylor edged closer to him looking eager, "Okay, go for it." She said smiling.

"Well, straight after school we'll go to my house and we'll just talk." Chad said in a whisper like it was a secret.

Taylor giggled and Chad smiled, though he wasn't sure why?

"You idiot Chad, that's the big master plan?" She chuckled.

Chad looked dumfounded but nodded. Taylor laughed and shook her head standing up, she left him alone.

"So does that mean you're coming with me? We'll have to walk you know, I didn't bring my car." Chad called after her desperately.

"Goodbye Chad." Taylor answered and Chad laughed and looked down on the half apple she had left on her tray, picking it up he took a bite and stood up, anxious to see her again.

WHEN Troy arrived home he found a small parcel by the door, he picked it up and examined it. It was addressed to him. Curiosity enveloped him and he opened the parcel quick and was staring down at a frame picture of Gabriella and himself! It had been taken to years ago before Troy had even liked Gabriella. They had both won a certificate for services to their school and somehow Gabriella had found the picture. It was a nice picture, both of them holding their certificates in front of them, there was nothing very romantic about the picture, although it made Troy smile to see them beaming up at him, just the two of them.

Mrs Bolton smiled warmly at her son, "Oh looks it's the birthday boy." She crooned.

Troy frowned at his mother but Mrs Bolton didn't seem to notice, the real question was whether she wanted to.

"Are you ready for your birthday dinner tonight?" She asked her son.

"No!" Troy said dully.

"Have you invited Gabriella?" Mrs Bolton questioned.

Troy shook his head, his face grew even more dejected and he looked up at his mother with sorrowful eyes.

"Why not?"

"We're not together anymore Mom, its over." He said, he sounded like he was in pain, his eyes were filled with pain and his body became lifeless and limp.

"How? What happened?" Mrs Bolton asked putting an arm around her son, he looked so upset.

"I said some hurtful things Mom and I've paid for it. She doesn't want me anymore." Troy said sulkily.

"Oh honey, 'Mrs Bolton hugged her son, "I'm so sorry. What you said…was…it bad?" She questioned.

Troy nodded, "It was pretty mean. In fact I should never have said it, because it was all a lie. I…I love her." He exclaimed.

"What will you do now?" Mrs Bolton asked, her eyes were trained on her son who was looking down on Gabriella in the picture.

"I've been trying to win her back for ages; she's just so determined to stay away from me!" Troy protested.

"Well, you'll have to try harder. There are ways to win her back, you just need to think, think of what makes her happy. What means something to her? You know her well, you'll figure it out." His mother told him.

He followed his mother into the kitchen and watched her stir a large saucepan with curry juice. She came and sat beside him holding up a book, only by the fact that Troy had seen the book so many time was he able to recognise it immediately.

"Why are you reading '_Romeo and Juliet_' Mom?" Troy inquired.

"I'm taking part in an adults play. I'm Lady Montague." She said cheerfully.

Troy rolled his eyes; he hardly wanted to think of the book, his mind was on Gabriella's book that sat on his bedside table. But his face brightened when an idea came to him…and it might just work!

GABRIELLA was on her way to Chad's that night to demand an explanation about Taylor's lie. They were _supposedly_ in 'the plan' together so if Chad couldn't recollect what Taylor had told her she'd know what Taylor had said was a lie.

She was about to knock on the front door when she heard a noise coming from the back garden. She peeked her head around the wall and found Taylor and Chad lying in a hammock.

They were talking…about Gabriella _and_ Troy.

"What are we going to do then? If Gabriella didn't believe you?" Chad asked, his body movement was swinging them back and fore, they lay beside each other, trying not to touch one another, thought they both looked timid.

"I don't know, Chad, we shouldn't have even attempted to split them apart. Have you seen how hurt they both are?" Taylor said.

"I know but we've tried and Gabriella didn't believe us. What more can we do?" He thought for a moment before he said, "Maybe I should tell Troy."

Taylor sat up in surprise and the hammock nearly toppled but while Chad laughed Taylor looked upset.

"Chad, he'd kill you!" She said quickly.

"It doesn't matter; we should pay for what we've done." Chad said but Taylor threw her arms over him and sobbed into his chest.

"No Chad, don't…if you got hurt…I'd never forgive myself. I care about you." She said and suddenly they fell silent.

The jock and nerd looked at each other softly and suddenly Chad reached down and brushed his lips against Taylor's once. He then pecked her forehead warmly and wrapped his arms around her feeling her head resting on his torso.

Gabriella began walking home, she was shocked, what Taylor had told her had been real and she felt a strange mixture of hatred for them and a strong respect.

She got home and climbed into bed not bothering to eat but filled with an empty illness…she just wanted sleep.

A VERY strange tapping woke Gabriella up a few hours later, it was dark now and the tapping seemed to be coming from her balcony. She opened the door and peered down and there was Troy standing on the ground looking up at her imploringly…

**Ooh, so what does Troy want? Makes you want to know huh? Say what you think he's going to do…I can tell you all, some are going to be surprised, but some of you may have caught on! **

**Review everyone! xoxMusicalxox**


	20. The Most Wonderful Apology Ever

**I love some of your guys idea's for what Troy might be doing standing outside Gabriella's balcony. A few of you knew what was he was going to do, so I hope you enjoy it! You guys are awesome! Of course, it's not like the High School Musical scene, lol, it would be too alike then but it's going to be a sweet scene, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 20 – The Most Wonderful Apology Ever**

"WHAT are you doing here?" Gabriella asked coldly but she was suddenly taken aback by Troy, he began to sing.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"Do you think you're going to win me over just singing?" Gabriella snarled.

"Please Gabriella, don't leave me like this?" She heard Troy plead.

"I think it's better if we do." She exclaimed.

"But I love you. You know I do." He said firmly.

"No, I thought you did." She replied angrily, she was about to walk back in when Troy began to recite a beautiful passage from her favourite book.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

She turned and found him reading from her book, the book she had thrown back at him. She forced herself not to smile but she could see from the look on Troy's face that he expected her to play along. She knew the Balcony scene of '_Romeo And Juliet_' for it had been her favourite scene in the play and in her book.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" She queried, it wasn't from the beginning of the balcony scene but she felt a great stirring inside her.

"Th'exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Troy replied and he bent down and picked up a large bouquet of flowers, all types of flowers all prancing in different directions. Gabriella smiled at this.

Gabriella rolled her eyes though she could feel her heart thumping harder and harder when he started to climb up the tree while trying to read the book at the same time.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, and yet I would it were to give again." Gabriella answered him.

Troy managed to climb the balcony and climbed on in, he placed the book on a chair outside and walked over to Gabriella who stood looking a little frightened, she backed away a little, she feared him in a way. The frustration in his eyes the day that he had cornered her against the lockers had alarmed her.

"Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" He said softly, when her back was pressed against the balcony did Troy stop, they weren't standing very close but enough that if he wished, he could reach out and touch her hand.

"But to be frank and give it thee again; and yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep: the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She felt a little silly for reciting '_Romeo and Juliet' _on her balcony but it was also very romantic.

The voice of Mr Montez called through her door; Gabriella had locked as she usually did when she went to sleep early.

"Ella, what are you doing in there? I can hear voices." Her father asked his voice anxious and filled with a soft panic.

"Everything's fine Papa. I'm just reading aloud to myself." Gabriella called.

"Very well, goodnight." She heard her father call before his footsteps trailed down the stairs.

"Goodnight Papa." She replied.

She looked across at Troy who smiled at her and she looked down at her feet, his eyes were burning with desire and she too felt it. He put his arms around her waist tried to pull her close to him but she struggled and whimpered in his arms. He let her go for a moment but inched closer to her.

He touched her cheek and felt her flinch, it pained him to see her so afraid, "O blessed, blessed night. I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial."

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay, and follow thee, my lord, throughout the world."

**(Sorry if I bore anyone with that guys, I just thought it would be romantic)**

Troy chuckled gently and when he put his arms around her she allowed him to pull her close to him. He smiled when she laid her head softly onto his Torso and he kissed her cheek and caressed her waist with his strong arms.

"That was beautiful." She whispered to him.

"Hey, it wasn't just me." Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at him, "Gabriella, 'He said seriously, "I know I upset you but I didn't mean anything I said. The truth is I love you; you're not a nerd and never will be in my eyes _ever_ again. I was never going to leave you and when we make love…it's…the most amazing experience imaginable. I am so, _so_, _so_ _very _sorry for what I did to you and I'm begging that you forgive me?"

Gabriella moved away from him for a moment and stood by the balcony looking out at Albuquerque. She sighed softly. Troy came beside her and picked up her book, when she turned to her he held it out for her to take it.

"I'm nothing without you!" He said determinedly.

Gabriella giggled and accepted the book from him; Troy's anxious face broke out into a warm smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, she giggled wildly and he smiled, he loved the fact that it was down to him that she was smiling again. It hadn't been easy learning the Balcony Scene of 'Romeo_ and Juliet_'

He was about to lean down to kiss her when she moved away looking distressed.

"What…what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't think I want to get too close right now." She said looking embarrassed.

Troy's smile dropped and he looked wounded, Gabriella didn't want him to be offended but the last time she had got too close he had really hurt her.

"Please, don't make me wait for your kiss…it's been so long." Troy said looking desperate, he had missed her.

"I know and I've missed you too." She whispered breathlessly.

Troy smiled and he touched her cheek softly, she closed her eyes warming to him considerably.

"I've been a jerk baby, a horrible sick jerk and I hate myself." Troy exclaimed.

"No, don't hate yourself please." Gabriella pleaded desolately.

Troy smiled weakly but shook his head, he was disgusted with himself, "No there mornings when I'd wake up and just want to die."

Gabriella clutched onto him tighter and he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her all he could.

"Don't say that Troy, it wasn't your fault. I never want to hear you say that again." She said firmly.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and she allowed him to pull her through to her room. He looked at her warmly as he led her to her bed and sat her down. She had a look of seriousness on her face and she looked down on her hands.

"Chad and Taylor…they…they planned everything." She said, Troy had no idea what she was talking about and it must've showed because Gabriella continued.

"They planned to split us up. That day when you said all those hurtful things…um…they knew you'd do it and Taylor led me down to the gym and that's how I overheard it. I don't really know the full details of their little charade but…it was them." She explained.

Troy looked furious, his face, once soft and tender, became ruthless and angry. Gabriella sensed Troy's fury for she touched his hand and looked across at him with gentle eyes.

"I'm going to kill them." He said his voice deeper than before and his face clenched in rage.

"No, its fine, they apologised and…their sorry. Please don't be angry." Gabriella said.

"It's an outrage Brie, I can't believe it, my best friend be –" Suddenly he was cut off with two lips crashing down on his and when he realised Gabriella was kissing him he pulled his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him and he possibly could. He smiled he felt her tongue slowly run its way across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and their tongues met gently dancing around each other and he felt like he was in heaven all over again, it was amazing to taste the cinnamon within her mouth and the hint of chocolate that mixed within his mouth.

When they pulled apart Troy smiled and felt her body relax against his body, Gabriella smiled and buried her nose into his chest taking in his warm scent that filled her like drink.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you too." He answered.

There was another knock at the door and Mr Montez's voice called through the door again.

"Gabriella! Are you sure you're alright?" He demanded.

"Everything's fine Papa, I'm going to sleep now." She replied as Troy started to nip at her neck hungrily.

"Okay Ella, well I'll see you in the morning." He said though his voice sounded uncertain.

"You have to go." Gabriella said breathlessly as Troy casually tried to remove her pyjama top.

"Oh but I want to stay with you." He whispered.

"Yeah well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said unsympathetically.

He had just managed to unbutton her last button and was about to remove her top so he could kiss her upper body when she put a hand in front of him.

"No Troy, 'She knew exactly what was on his mind, "Not now. I…I still don't feel comfortable with this."

"But…I'm never going to hurt you again I promise." Troy said looking a little downhearted.

Gabriella began to button up her pyjama top to show that she was serious, "I don't want to be hurt anymore. If you love me then you'll understand that the trust will come back…but slowly." 

Troy's hands went to the side of his body and he nodded.

"Okay." He said sadly.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek.

"And you won't bully anymore…will you? It's over right?" She queried her gentle eyes beaming with brightness.

Troy fell silent, he had grown accustomed to bullying again, it had given him a sense of authority around the school, after all East High was his school to rule. If that was one thing he couldn't give up it was his bullying.

"Okay Gabriella, I'll stop." He lied, he had never lied to her before, it felt terrible.

He had also learnt that Gabriella was being bullied again and it filled him with a fury like no other. He would see to that, no – one would hurt her and get away with it.

"Did they do any real damage?" He questioned and she lifted her top and show him her back, a deep slash, it was bloody and sore looking, he ran a gentle finger down the cut hearing her wince when he did so.

"What did they do to you baby?" He said, he felt all the more angry at the prospect.

"It was just a small group of cheerleaders and jocks. It didn't mean anything. It was just a bit of fun." She said shrugging her shoulders like it didn't matter.

"Oh baby come here, 'He said and she fell into his arms clinging to him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She smiled and climbed past him, she looked at him expectantly and smiled, "Well, are you coming to bed?" She asked.

He smiled and got up from the bed and switched the light off, he removed his trousers so he was left in his boxer shorts and took his shirt off. He climbed in beside Gabriella who rolled over to him and rested her head on his muscular chest.

"So do you forgive me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella kissed his chest warmly, "Of course I do, it was the most wonderful apology ever."

**Aww, see, its looking up, but Troy's still into bullying and Gabriella thinks he's going to stop, will that bring more problems and what will Chad and Taylor react like when they realise they've got together again!**

**Review and tell me what you think and well done to those who guessed right on the '**_**Romeo And Juliet**_**' balcony scene, you did great! xoxMusicalxox**


	21. One Dream

**Hi guys, wow, sorry I took a little longer to update this chapter but as answer to ****monkeygal444****'s question, Yes I've seen HAIRSPRAY I watched it yesterday so that's why it took longer to update and I must say awesome film and Zac Efron looks yummy!**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical…but I really, really wish I did!**

**Chapter 21 – One Dream**

"I'M so pleased you two are getting along again. I hated to see you so miserable, 'Mrs Bolton said softly as she, Troy and Gabriella sat eating dinner, she had invited Gabriella for tea after school, "More carrots Troy?"

Troy graciously accepted the bowl of carrots from his mother, scooping some onto Gabriella's plate and then some onto his own. They shared a gentle smile before digging into the remainder of their meal.

"I'm glad everything's alright too." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes, how did you too make up? Did you follow my advice Troy?" Mrs Bolton queried.

"Well kind of but I did my own things in the end." He replied.

Oh really, what did you do?" Mrs Bolton asked eagerly.

Gabriella looked across at Troy and blushed and said, "Romeo and Juliet." And Mrs Bolton didn't ask anymore, she could see that what had happened between them was something special that they didn't want anyone to know about. It was something private!

Troy's phone began to ring and he looked down to find that Jason was on the end. He answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Troy, 'Jason said, he sounded nervous, "Um…about Stephen…he said…he's not coming at the usual spot tomorrow."

Troy stood and looked at Gabriella and his mother, "Excuse me." He said and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Troy demanded, Stephen was one of Troy's victims and Troy met him everyday by the water fountain at east High to torment him.

"He just isn't coming? He said he's going to avoid you!" Jason explained.

"Oh really, well we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Troy snapped, he was furious, no – one avoided him, no – one ran away from him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the living room door and there stood Gabriella smiling at him.

"I've got to go, 'Troy told Jason, "We've got to sort this out tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're the boss. I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said and he hung up.

Troy slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled when Gabriella embraced him. He was as enthusiastic with her as she was with him and clung to her tight.

"Who were you talking to?" Gabriella asked, she walked over to Kyle who was babbling to himself on the floor and picked him up, the little child giggled in her arms and she balanced him on her hip.

"Oh just Jason, we have some things we need to fix tomorrow." Troy said, technically he wasn't lying to her.

"Okay, well I've got some English homework to do. Do you want me to check over your English assignment, I mean, if you want help?"

"No, its fine, really. I think I'm doing okay." Troy answered.

"Good, I'm glad to know. Well your mother asked me to settle Kyle down for his nap so when you're finished with lunch come up and find me." Gabriella exclaimed and he watched her walk off with Kyle in her arms.

Troy smiled, how lucky could he get? One day he really hoped that Gabriella would be settling their children down for naps…one day!

"AND maybe we can go for an ice-cream later huh Troy?" Gabriella said excitedly as she and Troy walked to school the next day.

"Yeah that sounds great. Your favourite, chocolate chip of course." Troy chuckled and Gabriella squeezed his hand warmly.

"Great, I can't wait." Gabriella said, they were only going to the park after school but the thought of being alone with Troy exhilarated her.

They were nearly there when Troy froze and Gabriella looked around confused, his hands clenched in her's and it really hurt, she gasped and tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"Troy, that hurts." She said.

But Troy wasn't paying attention and Gabriella looked up and saw why, there standing in front of them was Taylor and Chad, also walking to school together.

Troy left go of Gabriella's hand and dashed at Chad who hadn't seen them for he was laughing at something Taylor had said.

Instead of stopping like Troy had intended he had punched Chad in the face and the youngster went tumbling to the ground.

"No Troy, don't!" Gabriella screamed running up to him, Troy stood there limp and looked down on Chad furiously.

"You disgust me!" He said to Chad and Taylor bent down to help Chad up, his lip was bleeding.

"Let me explain everything, we didn't –"

Chad was cut off by Troy's angry voice.

"You planned to split us up! Why would you do that?" He demanded.

Taylor stepped in front of Chad and Troy bravely and looked up at the young man.

"Look, we thought it was wrong for different status's to be dating but…we're sorry, we know its wrong now, _we did wrong_." She said looking up at Troy with pleading eyes.

"How did you do it?" Troy snarled.

Chad was on his feet now but Taylor was sure to stand between the Jocks, she cared too much about Chad to let Troy get another punch. If Troy wanted to hurt him then he'd have to go through her first.

"We'd rather not tell you, it would…it wouldn't be right for you to –"

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Troy screamed making them all jump.

"We…we convinced Gabriella that she wanted to sleep with you by handing out those virgin flyers. Then we simply waited for you two to…sleep together and then we made out that you were using Gabriella for sex and for the assignment. We know what we did was wrong, we really do." Chad explained nervously.

Gabriella touched Troy's hand in comfort. He looked across at her and gave her a tender smile. Then he turned back to Taylor and Chad.

"Stay out of my way or you both get it! Understand?" He snapped.

They both nodded and Troy led Gabriella away and they continued on their way to school. Gabriella dared herself to look up at Troy wearily, the look of fury on his handsome face frightened her so much, she was afraid to speak to him, so instead she allowed him to keep pulling her to school, his anger still bursting inside of him.

TROY smiled vindictively as he rammed Stephen McCallum up against the lockers. The young teenager was shaking under the wrathful glare of Troy. A group of the other jocks jeered and laughed as their leader bullied the young boy.

"So, thought you'd get away with it did you Stephen?" Troy laughed pushing him up higher so he struggled to get free of his vicious grasp.

"Look…Troy…I was…going to turn up…I swear." Stephen said finding it hard to breathe.

Troy let Stephen slip down the locker; the young man looked up at the jock terrified, Troy looked back at his friends grinning, enjoying their chants of approval.

"Well Stephen, if you were going to turn up, why didn't I find you at the fountain?" Troy demanded.

"Well –" But Troy had kicked him hard in the stomach and walked off with his friends before he could make up a lie.

As Troy walked, he found himself cornered by Sharpay.

"Oh Troy, you're just so strong." She crooned affectionately and she pushed her body up against his.

"Sharpay, I said I'm not interested remember?" He said pushing her away.

"Oh but its obvious Gabriella isn't interested, if she was she'd be –"

"Gabriella and I are back together." Troy said bluntly.

The Ice Princess looked shocked, her eyes widened and she glared at him for a moment.

"Why…when?" She stammered.

"Two days ago. I told you, I don't want you. So grow up and _get a life_." He said and he pushed her away, she watched the jocks leave a look of shock on her face, she noticed Troy had separated from the group and suddenly Gabriella came rushing towards him and threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"That little witch!" She said tightening her fists.

GABRIELLA was unaware of Troy's bullying, which Troy was pleased with, he didn't want her to know anything about it. Troy however was brought out of his reverie by Gabriella.

"You know, I'm glad I fell in love with you." She whispered.

"Yeah me too, I can't imagine my life without you." He exclaimed softly.

"We're going to be together for so long, forever." Troy said squeezing her hand.

"Forever, to be with someone forever, that's always been my dream." She said and she began to sing, unaware that Sharpay was watching them.

_**Somewhere in our hearts  
Somewhere deep inside  
lives a dream  
that's worth dreaming**_

Sharpay hid herself behind the wall so they wouldn't see her, though her heart clenched at Troy's soft words, and for some reason she knew that he was speaking truth, he was besotted with Gabriella.

_**Every now and then  
I get a glimpse of where  
he and I could fly  
but you and I  
share**_

And the two young women began to sing together, about their dream and about the boy they dreamt about…and only one of them would ever have him.

_**One dream  
One hope  
we're heading down the same road  
even though we don't know where it leads  
we follow  
the same star  
I'm in love like you are  
until he reaches out for you or me  
we share  
one dream**_

As Gabriella and Troy left school Gabriella broke into a run and Troy laughed and chased after her, she allowed him after a while to grab her waist and spin her around, the leaves of the tree above them fell around them and he kissed her nose and she giggled. Sharpay glared, her tiny bag clutched in her furious hands and she twisted it around, she sang…

_**I imagined what it would be  
A magical place is  
waiting for me  
its still out there**_

But of course Troy and Gabriella didn't her, for Troy was too busy listening intrigued to Gabriella's singing as he took her hand and walked with her.

_**our vision is the same  
even though we see the world through  
different eyes  
you and I  
share**_

And despite the fact that both girls were singing, and both girls had amazingly strong voices, Troy only heard Gabriella's.

_**One dream  
One hope  
we're heading down the same road  
even though we don't know where it leads  
we follow  
the same star  
I'm in love like you are**_

_**Till he reaches out for you and me**_

_**We share**_

_**One dream**_

"I love you." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Sharpay's smile dropped, she knew that as long as Gabriella was around, he would have eyes for no – one but her!

"I love you too." She replied and Sharpay walked away feeling low and upset, anger filled her, no – one stole her man and get away with it…she'd have to find away…to eliminate the problem.

**Ooooh, so Sharpay's plotting and planning…and what's in store for Troyella!**

**Like I said guys, I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I normally do and I HATED this chapter, it just seemed to drag on and it was like a load of nonsense, so I hope I didn't disappoint! **

**Review please, lots of love!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	22. A Romantic Dinner

**Hi everyone! You're reviews have been amazing as per usual! Hairspray was great, fantastic! I can't wait for it to come out on DVD.**

**Zac Efron was so hot and Amanda Bynes just couldn't stop making me laugh and the songs were awesome! Lol, I'm babbling now so I'm going to stop. On with the Show!**

**Chapter 22 – A Romantic Dinner**

TROY had been planning it for the whole week. His parents were going to see a Wicked the Musical and wouldn't be back until the morning and the old lady Mrs Watts was going to be babysitting Kyle. He was going to cook Gabriella a meal! He just had to set it all up.

He saw Gabriella in the hallway putting her books in her locker. He rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He did not see her wince in pain.

"Hey Brie, what you been doing today? I haven't seen you in ages?" Troy whispered, it was true, he couldn't see her last night, she was visiting her grandfather, she didn't walk to him with school this morning because he had been late and when he went to pick her up, Mrs Montez had said she had already gone.

"Oh nothing much, my grandfather said he would like to meet you. Maybe next time I go to see him, you could come too." Gabriella said turning around in his arms.

"Sure, whatever you say." Troy said and he kissed her cheek kindly.

"Will you walk with me to Spanish cl –" She started to ask but he cut her off.

"Um…so you're coming over later right?" Troy queried.

"Of course, we've still got lots of Poetry to learn, I'm going to teach you persuasive writing tonight!" Gabriella said nodding her head proudly.

"I thought we could forget about tutoring tonight and I could cook us a nice meal?" Troy said.

Gabriella blushed but smiled up at him, "What's the occasion?" She said.

"No reason, I just want to spend some time with you." Troy said taking her in his arms and holding her, once again he did not see her wince.

"Well I suppose I could come." She exclaimed and Troy smiled down on her.

"Great, I can't drive you home today, its just I've got some things to prepare for tonight and I don't want you to know anything." Troy answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to Spanish class, I'll see you later." Gabriella said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Troy watched her go before calling, "Can you wear something nice…a dress maybe?" He asked.

Gabriella giggled and raised her eyebrows.

"Not that you don't look nice all the time Brie, you look beautiful but –"

"Goodbye Troy!" Gabriella laughed before leaving Troy alone smiling goofily.

MRS Bolton bustled around her son as he tried his hardest to figure out how to cook Broccoli.

"Look, honey, couldn't I just help…just a little?" She stammered trying not to laugh.

"No Mom, I'm doing it by myself." Troy protested shaking his head.

"But…you're doing it wrong." She said, she didn't want to upset him, he was trying so hard and he really wanted to make tonight work.

"Oh that's it, I can't do it! I've tried my hardest, I really have! I want her to have a great time and I'm really trying to make it work but it's just so hard." He complained sitting down at the table looking down.

Mrs Bolton looked down on her son in pity, he looked truly upset. She patted his arm lovingly and smiled, "We can do it together. Gabriella will appreciate the meal no matter what; if we do it together…she'll know you've tried! How about that?" She asked.

Troy looked up, he was really defeated by his mother's words so he nodded, "Okay, I guess." 

Mrs Bolton chuckled and helped her son up; she put on an apron and looked at Troy beaming with delight.

"Let's get started then!" She said triumphantly.

And Troy smiled as his mother started to cut up some vegetables, she was a great help and he loved her for it!

SHARPAY stormed into her brother's bedroom and looked at him furiously. Ryan Evans was Sharpay's twin yet he was a lot sweeter than the Ice Princess. Sharpay had always been the dominant of the twins and loved the push Ryan around.

"I can't believe it; he's supposed to be with me!" She snapped pushing an entire stack of Ryan's Collectable Musicals off his cupboard; Ryan flinched and darted off his bed and started to pick up his collectables.

"Who?" Ryan asked oblivious to Sharpay's harsh words.

"Troy Bolton you dimwit!" She screamed.

Ryan looked up frightfully at his sister; her cold eyes looked down on him before she turned and started to pace back and fore across his bedroom.

"He's with that stupid Geek Gabriella. What does he even see in her? She disgusts me! He loves me…he does, he's just in denial." Sharpay said, she looked upset.

"I don't Sharpay; he seems to really like her." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders as he sat back down on his bed.

"No he doesn't! We have to do something. Their completely out of balance, I mean, he's a jock and a bully; she's a nerd and an angel. I mean do you think…she even…knows he's bullying people again?" And then a smile played on her vindictive face.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm, maybe Gabriella should know what her boyfriends been doing. Maybe little miss innocent will think again before going back to him." Sharpay chuckled.

"But I like Gabriella. She's sweet." The young man answered.

"Oh shut it Ryan." Sharpay snarled and Ryan fell silent.

"Yeah well I'm going to sort this out and you're getting involved too. I'll need someone I can rely on!" His sister said.

Ryan shook his head, his twin was so cruel. She would do anything to get her hands on Troy Bolton. She was truly an Ice Princess. He liked Gabriella, yeah, he thought she was hot, she was adorable but he was scared of Troy. He was the toughest guy in East High and everyone knew he was protective over Gabriella, too protective sometimes. Someone would only have to glance at her and the next day they would be arriving at school with a busted lip. Of course Gabriella knew nothing about this, she was oblivious to all of Troy's vicious bullying and in a way Ryan was thankful for that. Gabriella was just too sweet to have a boyfriend like Troy. But at least she could believe he was sweet and gentle.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not losing him without a fight!" Sharpay snarled stamping her foot indignantly.

And Ryan slowly backed away; she was in one of her revengeful moods!

AFTER waving goodbye to his parents and taking Kyle to Mrs Watts, Troy was sure he was ready for tonight. Gabriella would be arriving shortly and he was already changed, he didn't want anything to be spoiled. After having a brief talk with Zeke on the phone about a new freshmen arriving at school tomorrow and how they were going to 'welcome' him, Troy felt he could do no more.

The doorbell rang and Troy rushed to open the door, he gasped when he found Gabriella smiling across at him, she was wearing a simple black dress, low cut in the front and quite flouncy. Her hair was arranged into an array of elegant curls and she wore a little lip-gloss. **(Dress in profile, I don't like it but it was the only one I could find)**

"Wow, you look stunning!" Troy complimented her and she stepped inside and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you, you look dashing yourself Mr Bolton." She giggled; he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing too simple but enough so that he looked at least presentable.

"Well let's have dinner." Troy said taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Wow, it smells amazing, 'And she gasped when she saw the living room, a table stood in the middle of the room, candles glinted everywhere and the fresh aroma of lavender soothed her thoughts, "And…this…is wonderful. Troy, how did you pull this off?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head, "Believe me, it wasn't easy."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to her chair; he helped her sit down before he went into the kitchen. Gabriella smiled nervously as Troy returned with two plates steaming hot and looking delicious.

"Dinner is served Milady." He said in a posh voice and Gabriella giggled.

"Amazing, it looks amazing." Gabriella said softly.

"Yes, cottage pie, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, carrots, broccoli, peas and gravy. It's not over the top but it's simple." Troy said smiling as he sat opposite her.

"I love it." Gabriella giggled as Troy poured apple cider into Gabriella's wine glass, she laughed.

"I know, my mother wouldn't let me have drink." Troy said bashfully.

"Troy, 'Gabriella said reaching her hand across the table, "It's amazing and you're so wonderful." She told him encouragingly.

He really wanted it to be special, he had tried his hardest but in truth the meal had been kind of second class and with Gabriella it had to be first class all the way! Gabriella however, loved it. She thought it was amazing despite how ashamed he felt of it.

"And to think, 'Gabriella giggled as she sipped her apple cider, "That we would've been learning persuasive writing if it wasn't for you."

Troy laughed, "Yeah I suppose so. Is everything alright? Are you enjoying it?" He was so eager to please her, sometimes too much and Gabriella put her fork down and touched his hand.

"Of course everything's wonderful, why are you worrying so much?" She questioned.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you. You're special to me Brie." He said truthfully.

"And it _is_ special because I love you." Gabriella said firmly.

Troy smiled warmly, Gabriella beamed back at him, "I love you too."

ABOUT an hour after they had finished their meal Gabriella had insisted on doing the dishes. Troy had argued with her not to, after all it was his mess but she had silenced him with a kiss and walked off leaving him dumbfounded for a moment.

When she was almost finished she felt hands touch her waist. She almost cried out there and then but she held it in. She didn't want Troy to know what had happened today.

She felt his hand go over her head and she felt something slip around her neck. She smiled when she realised it was her locket. She had forgotten about it for a little while and what a relief it was to feel it around her neck again.

"I've missed this." She said touching her silver treasure.

"I've missed seeing it on you." Troy said and he kissed her shoulder before going into the living room.

Gabriella washed her hands quickly and dried them before following Troy into the living room. Troy was sitting on the sofa smiling at Gabriella. She came and sat beside him and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around her waist and she couldn't handle it anymore, she cried out in pain and jumped out of his grasp.

"Are…are…you okay?" Troy asked standing and looking at Gabriella wearily.

Gabriella tried to regain her breathing and nodded. She sat back down on the sofa but Troy remained standing.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just got a little stitch that's all." Gabriella lied.

"Please don't lie to me Brie, what's wrong?" Troy demanded gently.

"No! I don't feel comfortable showing you." Gabriella said nervously.

"Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked around for an excuse, "Um…because we're in the living room and…you know anyone could pass the window and see." She stated.

Troy shook his head and took her hand, "Then you can show me upstairs, no – one looks through the upstairs windows around here. You know that!"

Gabriella had no choice, Troy closed the door behind them and she stood there looking weary.

"Just show me Brie." He said softly.

Gabriella hasped as she lifted her dress and allowed Troy to see the thing she had been trying to keep from him all day. On each side of her hips and waist were large black bruises. Troy gasped, astounded by the state of the bruises, they looked sore and he ran a finger across the left side of her waist and heard her gasp a little.

"Oh my, who did this to you?" he asked feeling anger sprout up inside of him.

"A group of jocks, don't worry Chad wasn't there. In fact, if it wasn't for Chad they probably would've…really hurt me." Gabriella explained.

"What do you mean?" Troy queried.

"Well these guys were really hurting me, taking great delight in, what was it they said 'Taking all the dignity of Troy Bolton, taking his little nerdy chick' or something and then Chad turned up, he punched one of the jocks. He was really angry. They left pretty quickly." Gabriella told him and Troy felt a great surge of relief pass through him, he was supposed to be there for her but Chad had protected her.

"Come here baby girl. I'm so sorry." Troy whispered and Gabriella hugged him close and took in his lovely handsome scent.

"I'm sorry I never told you earlier Troy." Gabriella said and she kissed him.

Troy pulled away, "It's alright, I understand."

He kissed her had and pulled her closer and closer to him. She unbuttoned his shirt and lovingly nipped at his neck making him moan pleasurably. She stepped away from him and allowed him to pull the dress from over her body. She cringed under his gaze but Troy gently brought her towards him and slowly unclipped her bra.

"I really want to Troy, but I don't want you to see me like this." She said unconfidently but Troy silenced her with his lips against hers.

"All I see is the girl I'm in love with." He answered smiling and he pulled her towards his bed. He sat her down before switching the light off and coming to lie beside her, he smiled as she tugged his trouser off and as they lost the remainder of their clothing and kissed Troy smiled, he was going to enjoy this night.

Gabriella smiled; she was ready to reacquaint herself with his muscular body.

WHEN Gabriella woke she found an empty bed, she didn't have to look far for Troy. The young jock was wrapped up in one of the blankets and was standing in front of the window looking out at the night.

"Troy?" She whispered but he did not answer.

She wrapped a blanket around herself and stood beside Troy. Only then did he turn to talk to her.

"Sometimes I wonder…why you picked me." He said.

Gabriella shook her head mystified, "What do you mean by that? If anything I should be wondering why you picked me!"

"You know that is a pretty pathetic question! Why wouldn't I not pick you? You're amazing." He said.

"There isn't much of a difference between Troy. We're both people who want something in life. We'd both do anything to get our own way." Gabriella mused.

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Troy laughed and he pulled Gabriella into his arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other as they kissed in passion.

"The only think that interests me is how close I can get to you Miss Montez." Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled wildly as Troy chased her into bed…

MR and Mrs Bolton returned home early that next morning, Mrs Bolton was eager to wake her son and ask how his dinner date with Gabriella went…

**DUN DUN DUN! I know you guys hate cliff-hangers but I love them, it just makes you all want more! So if you do want more REVIEW!!!! **

**Loving you all xoxMusicalxox**


	23. Troy's Talk With Mr Montez

**Hi! I know you've all been waiting patiently for this chapter, heck some of you have been waiting impatiently so I don't want you to all wait any longer lol. I've been writing like hell tonight on a novel, yep a novel, a fantasy novel so I kind of felt I needed a break, so back with 'Bullied Into Love' **

**Chapter 23 – Troy's Talk With Mr Montez**

MR and Mrs Bolton returned home early that next morning, Mrs Bolton was eager to wake her son and ask how his dinner date with Gabriella went; she rushed upstairs and opened the door of Troy's bedroom.

"Troy…Oh my god!" She screamed, curled up together naked under the blankets were Gabriella and Troy.

She was stunned for a moment, horror thrashed through her mind, her little boy sleeping with a girl! It just didn't feel right! Her senses however came back to her when Jack came running up the stairs in a frenzy thinking something was wrong.

"Sarah what's...holy shit!" He said and closed his eyes quickly.

Mrs Bolton came to her senses immediately.

"TROY BOLTON! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" She bellowed and Troy and Gabriella jerked awake.

"Oh my…um…this…this…is embarrassing." Gabriella stammered looking across at Troy and wrapping the blankets around herself and getting out of bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING? SLEEPING TOGETHER! IT'S UNTHINKABLE!" Jack screamed he walked out of the room; he couldn't be in there anymore.

"Look Mom, we can explain, it's just –"

"I don't want any details please Troy! Get changed and march straight downstairs the two of you!" She ordered and she slammed the door behind her and left Troy smirking to himself.

Gabriella, had her back to him as she pulled her dress back on, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist but she pulled herself away from him, looking uneasy.

"I don't think so…not under the situation we're in." Gabriella stammered.

"They can't have a go at us! We're both of legal age." Troy laughed as he pulled his trousers on.

"Don't laugh Troy, it's not funny. We've been caught, in your parent's eyes, doing a sinful act!"

Troy shook his head, how could Gabriella be so upset, they weren't committing a sinful act! There was nothing wrong with what they had been doing.

"YOU TWO HURRY UP!" Jack ordered.

The pair looked at each other guiltily and Troy offered her his hand and she took it smiling, frightened.

"I won't let them have a go at you! I promise." He said and they walked downstairs ready to face their parents.

JACK and Sarah sat down on the sofa as Troy and Gabriella sat on the sofa opposite. The parents noted the teenagers entwined fingers and glanced at each other wearily.

"How long has this been going on for?" Jack demanded.

Gabriella looked at her feet though Troy did not crumble under his father's fixed stare and firm voice.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It's none of your business." Troy said calmly.

"Pardon?" Jack asked, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I said _old_ man; it's not of your _damned_ business! Didn't you hear me the first time?" Troy spat but he came back to the world by Gabriella gently squeezing his hand.

"Troy, your father's just concerned about you. Both of you." Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"Well don't be, what happens between Gabriella and I is private! Do you see me poking and nosing in at your sex life?" Troy asked nastily.

Mr and Mrs Bolton went red and looked across at each other bashfully, never had they seen Troy so riled up.

"Gabriella, we're sorry but we're going to have to tell your parents about this! They'll need to keep an eye on you!" Mrs Bolton said.

"Mom please, don't do that to her. Please, they trust her and they'll never let us see each other!" Troy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Troy but how can we trust either of you? You can't be left alone in a house again." Mrs Bolton answered.

"Oh screw this! It's pathetic; we're both of legal age! We're not doing anything illegal!" Troy protested.

"Yes but you've both got bright futures ahead of you, we don't want to see an unwanted pregnancy mess that up." Jack said.

"It wouldn't, we've been taking precautions! We know what's what!" Gabriella said timidly, it had been the first time she had spoken and her voice shook nervously.

Mrs Bolton smiled pitifully on Gabriella, "Oh Gabriella sweetheart, we know you're both very responsible but –"

"YOU'RE JUST TEENAGERS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WHAT!" Jack shouted.

"Jack this isn't helping!" Mrs Bolton screamed.

"Of course it is! This is the pep talk they need." Jack screamed back.

"I'd better go and phone your parents Gabriella." Mrs Bolton said and she went into the kitchen with the phone.

"What even possessed you to sleep…_with her_?" It wasn't that Mr Bolton didn't like Gabriella, she was sweet but he thought his son could do better!

Troy saw red and was about to punch his father when Gabriella shoved her body in front of both men.

"Move out of the way Brie." Troy said.

"It's getting out of…hand." Gabriella told Troy.

"I SAID MOVE YOU STUPID COW!" He screamed and he pushed Gabriella aside, Gabriella tumbled to the floor with the impact of Troy's hard push.

Both men saw the fear in her eyes, Troy bent down to pick her up but she pushed herself back out of his grasp.

"I'm so sorry, I just saw red, I don't even know what came over me…look…its okay…we're…going to be okay because…I apologised and…we love each other right?" He stuttered but Gabriella was already making her way to the door.

She opened the door but Troy put his arm in front of her, she looked up at him with her cold brown eyes.

"Baby Brie, please, you know I didn't mean it. You just got in the way!" Troy begged, he was literally on his knees before her.

"Hmm."

"No! Don't leave!" He cried but Gabriella was leaving, the door slammed in his face and his heart sunk into his chest, once again, his life was being wrecked! His Gabriella's heart was broken again and so was his!

Troy walked back into the living room to find his Mother and father looking at him piteously.

"I know you didn't mean that son but…it doesn't look like its going to be easy!" Mrs Bolton whispered.

"She hates me!" He muttered allowing a tear to drip down his cheek.

"Well, you've got to go over and see the Montez's. Mr Montez wants to talk to you about something very serious." Mrs Bolton said.

Troy nodded and grabbed his car keys and left the house in a hurry, hopefully he'd see Gabriella too and apologise.

"What did Montez want to talk to Troy about?" Mr Bolton questioned.

Mrs Bolton placed her arms around her husband's waist and smiled, "Something very serious, very, _very_ serious!" She answered.

THE door opened before Troy could even knock it. Standing in front of him was Mrs Montez. She gave him a grave smile and invited him in.

Troy was shown into Mr Montez's study room. He sat down opposite Gabriella's father; the look of significance on his face was eminent that this would be no easy talk.

"Troy Bolton." Mr Montez said.

"Mr Montez." Troy nodded his head acknowledging him.

"Now I understand Troy that my daughter and yourself have been doing…certain…things…that are meant to be in wedlock. Am I correct?" He asked, he stood and circled the room.

"Yes sir, you are correct." Troy answered.

"We are a respected Spanish family and we have certain family rules Troy Bolton that I expect you to follow with my daughter." Mr Montez said, he pulled out his pipe and lit it. **(I know some of you hate it lol)**

"I respect your rules sir." Troy replied.

"Good, now let me ask you some serious questions, do you love my daughter?" Mr Montez asked.

Troy didn't need to think about it, it was something he had known for a long time, "Yes sir, with all my heart."

"Would you give your life for her?"

"Yes." Troy replied.

"Do you respect her as you respect my rules?" Mr Montez asked.

"Yes." Troy said truthfully.

"Would you marry my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes…what?" Troy asked puzzled, he stood and looked at Mr Montez seriously.

"Would you marry my daughter? I've spoken to your mother, she thinks it should be your decision, she feels that you do love my daughter and that if you wanted you could marry her? I'm a respected man and I'm well known Troy. My daughter deserves a loving relationship. A loving husband?"

Troy couldn't believe it; Mr Montez was being completely serious.

"Are you serious?" He stammered.

"Of course I am. Gabriella I am sure was a virgin before your activities and my family I feel that you branded her, you are her rightful lover and husband. I know you're embarrassed about talking about this. I'm not too impressed with it easier but I need you to see that I am serious!"

Troy was astounded; he couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Will you?" Mr Montez asked with raised eyebrows.

Troy smiled, "Yes I will!"

Mr Montez's serious face spread out into a smile, "Wonderful, wonderful my boy." He said shaking his hand.

Mr Montez walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of his best Spanish vodka and two shot glasses.

"Your parents won't mind if we drink to this spectacular celebration." He said and he poured the vodka into their glasses.

They held them up laughing, "To the wedding."

They knocked it back and then refilled the glasses, "To our agreement."

They laughed and chuckled and shook each others hands as they refilled their glasses and made toasts.

"To our prosperity."

"To my future wife."

"To our families joining."

"To your children and my grandchildren."

After the bottle was half way Mrs Montez came into the study.

"Damn blasted woman, can't you see we're celebrating!" Mr Montez roared, he could not handle his drink; he was completely drunk whilst Troy, who could handle his drink a whole lot better, was merely tipsy.

"So…is there a reason to celebrate?" Mrs Montez asked brightly.

"Of course there is, we are in the presence of our future son in law." Mr Montez said stumbling around.

Mrs Montez threw her arms around Troy and hugged him tight.

"This is wonderful; I must phone Jack and Sarah. They'll be delighted." Mrs Montez said rushing out.

"Where is Gabriella, she must surely know!" Mr Montez said loudly.

"Oh, we had an argument earlier, she's wandered off somewhere. She's probably gone to the library or to see one of her friends." Troy said feeling a little guilty.

"Very well. Go home and be with your family! Let them drink to your good news as I have my boy!" Mr Montez said slapping Troy on the back affectionately.

"Yes sir!" Troy said saluting him and he walked out laughing.

Troy walked home stumbling and laughing, he sang all the way down, "I'm getting married in the morning." And danced and chuckled.

Though as he walked he hoped Gabriella would forgive him, his wife to be!

**EEK! I had no idea where that came from! It just jumped in at me from the middle of the chapter and I just had to do it! It's just so awesome! It's more drama and it was soooo fun to write! Review and tell me what you think! Please guys, I'm just aching to know what's going on in your minds. Did I go over the top a little with the marriage thing? xoxMusicalxox**


	24. If You're Not The One

**Hey! A lot of comments were posted about my previous chapter 'Troy's Talk With Mr Montez' some of you liked the idea of our couple being married, some of you didn't! **

**Don't worry, my decision has been made about our favourite couple lol but you're all going to have to wait and see! **

**Chapter 24 – If You're Not The One**

GABRIELLA found herself knocking on a familiar faces door; she needed someone to talk to. She needed to be away from Troy for a little while he controlled his anger. He had called her '_a stupid cow_' that had hurt above everything!

The door opened and there stood Taylor looking incredibly tired, "Gabriella?" She said.

"Can I come in? I need someone to talk to." Gabriella asked nervously.

"Sure, come in, come in." Taylor said opening the door wider and Gabriella stepped inside.

Taylor led Gabriella through to her kitchen where Chad sat drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh…um…hey Chad." Gabriella said uneasily.

"Hi Gabriella! What are you doing here so early?" The young jock asked from over his cup.

"I came to talk with Taylor." She answered.

"Should I leave? I mean is it anything serious?" Chad asked making to stand.

"No! Its fine, everything's fine." Gabriella said quickly.

Chad sat back down and Taylor poured Gabriella a mug of hot chocolate. She placed it in front of her and both friends noted that as Gabriella picked the mug up her hands were trembling.

"Are…are you okay Gabriella?" Taylor asked coming to sit beside Chad.

"I'm not sure…I'm so confused." Gabriella replied shaking his head.

"What happened?" Chad questioned.

Gabriella was silent for a moment, a tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Chad took her hand from across the table and gave her a weak yet comforting smile.

"Take your time!" He said to her and Taylor smiled, when did he get so considerate?

"Well…Troy's parents caught us after we'd just um…slept together and…they were screaming at us! I hated it, I was so nervous around them. They probably thought I was some common whore. Well anyway, they sat down with us and were giving us a good talking to. Troy and his father were fighting and I mean really nasty, Troy said some pretty hurtful things to his father." Gabriella explained.

"Typical!" Taylor said shaking her head.

"Then…Troy's father as why he would sleep with someone like me and Troy got up to punch him! I stood in front of them and tried to stop them but Troy only told me to move, I didn't want the argument to get worse so I stayed where I was. Then he screamed 'I said move you stupid cow' and then he pushed me and I fell to the floor."

Taylor gasped completely shocked.

"It didn't hurt honestly it didn't but he is so unstable sometimes. Its like he has no idea what he's doing!" She said shaking her head.

"Oh Gabriella, come here honey." Taylor said and Gabriella stood and Taylor stood and they both held onto each other.

"He just saw red, his father was disrespecting me and…he wanted to hit him! I couldn't let him do that. After Troy knew that he wouldn't be able to hit his father I guess he just went for the first thing in front of him…me." Gabriella cried.

"Sweetie, he probably didn't mean it but it still isn't right." Taylor said softly.

"What am I going to do? I love Troy, I do but I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." Gabriella whimpered.

"Look Gabriella, go home have a nice warm bath and a cup of coffee." Chad explained.

"But she wants some advice I mean –" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella standing.

"That actually sounds great, yeah, I'll do that!" Gabriella said nodding.

"Are…are…you sure you don't want to be alone! I mean we can talk some more, you could stay for some brunch, Chad's cooking!" Taylor asked.

"No, I've intruded for long enough now. Thanks guys, you're both amazing." Gabriella said she was making for the door leaving them alone.

Chad smiled and took Taylor in his arms and kissed her nose, she laughed and Gabriella rushed back in, "Oh and by the way, you make a great couple!"

WHEN Gabriella got home the Bolton's were at the house, she rolled her eyes, great more pep talks and lectures. She noted they were all dressed in their best clothes, Mrs Bolton hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be lovely having you in the family." She crooned.

"Um…okay!" Gabriella stammered confused.

Mrs Montez walked over to her and kissed her cheek too, "Your father would like to see you in his study!"

"Okay." Gabriella said and she made her way to her father's study, there sat Troy looking a little nervous and her father looking quite tipsy.

Troy had sobered up completely but Mr Montez was still feeling the affects of the drink.

"Papa, what's going on? Are you ill?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"No Daughter, now I know you and Troy have been really close and you know how our family reacts to such things." Mr Montez said holding a hand to his forehead.

"Yes Papa."

"Well I propose you get married!" He said.

Gabriella looked like she was about to be sick for a moment but she fell backwards like she was going to faint. Troy caught her quickly.

"Are…are you joking! I'm seventeen, my life would be over!" Gabriella screamed.

"No, I didn't mean to Brie, I mean…maybe in a few years." Troy stammered.

"Well not tonight, not in a week, not a month, not a year, NOT TWO YEARS, NOT FIVE, NOT EVER!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella, contain yourself." Mr Montez shouted.

"No I can't! I won't!" Gabriella screamed.

Gabriella threw open the door and ran past the Bolton's and Mrs Montez, they all looked a little puzzled, she ran upstairs closed the door behind her and locked it. A few seconds later there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Gabriella, please open the door." She heard Troy's voice plead.

"No!" She bellowed back.

"Look, just open the door and we can talk." Troy asked.

"Go to hell Troy, we can't even have a proper conversation without you loosing your temper!" Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Please Brie, just open the door." Troy asked but Gabriella wouldn't give in and she shook her head to herself and after a few minutes he was gone.

THE Bolton's and the Montez's talked most of the night, until it was quite late. Gabriella refused to come out of her room much to the families' dismay. She was so determined! Troy was sure to go up and ask her to open the door every few hours but she wouldn't open the door.

When it was time to go home Mr Montez stopped Troy.

"Stay here tonight son, I guarantee you she'll unlock the door soon. She'll have to give in." Mr Montez told him.

Troy looked at his parents and Mr Bolton nodded his head to give his permission.

"Thank you sir." Troy replied and after waving goodbye to his parents Troy, Mrs Montez and Mr Montez went into the living room.

"Sir…I need to talk to you." Troy said softly…

THAT night Gabriella unlocked her door to go to the bathroom. She had forgotten to lock it back up and so Troy a few hours later opened the door and crept inside.

Gabriella was curled up asleep in her bed, the light shone down on her and Troy caressed her cheek feeling pain fill him, her eyes were red from crying and he could tell she had been crying most of the day.

He turned the light off and removed his shirt; he climbed in beside her and slipped his arms around her waist. Gabriella jerked awake.

"Hey Brie." He whispered to her.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella said coldly moving away from him.

"Gabriella, please don't be like this! I know you're scared but don't run from me! I love you so much." Troy said softly.

"Marriage! Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?" Gabriella shouted getting out of bed and storming to her balcony.

"I didn't mean now, I mean after a few years. We're so close and I want to…spend my life with you." He said softly.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**_

Gabriella looked away from him and directed her attention to the streets outside. The cold wind blew wildly outside but Gabriella would not give him her attention.

_**I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

"Oh yeah, and you think you can ask me to forgive you by singing are you? What you going to do next, rein act Romeo and Juliet." She asked sarcastically.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? **_

Troy touched her hand but she yanked it out of his grasp.

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

"Singing isn't going to help you Troy. I suggest you stay out of my way." Gabriella said pulling herself from his arms and walking back to her bed.

_**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**_

Troy came and sat beside her and watched her turn on her side, he felt anger and sorrow fill him and the only thought that flew through his mind was, someone's getting it tomorrow.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

He realised she was sleeping and came and lay beside her, he kissed her cheek softly knowing that she'd never feel it when she was so deep in sleep.

'_**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side**_

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

"I'll love you no matter what, because you're the one." He whispered before he fell asleep beside her.

**Right so I hope this chapter will make those who are angry with me happy with me again! And there was a little Chaylor and some sweet Troyella, in a way! **

**Please guys, KEEP READING I'm begging, it supposed to be dramatic after all! xoxMusicalxox**


	25. Sharpay's Evil Plan

**Your guy's reviews have been awesome and I get loads of advice which is amazing! So I'm going to continue writing for those who are still following the story! **

**Chapter 25 – Sharpay's Evil Plan**

GABRIELLA despite her separation from the jock, continued to tutor Troy. During their sessions of poetry Troy tried with all his might to woo Gabriella, he missed her so much, her lips, the warmth in her eyes, her body that only belonged to him!

Troy also noticed that Gabriella wore her ugly black glasses when around him, something he hated, for she hid behind her glasses.

"And so that is how the writer is persuasive in the second stanza." Gabriella said pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked down on the book in her hands.

"You know you don't have to wear those glasses." Troy said softly.

"On to stanza three, the Narrator uses a –"

"You have beautiful eyes Gabriella, so why don't you just take off the glasses." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella slammed the book shut and put it to her side; she got up and walked out of her bedroom slamming her door behind her. Troy shook his head and made to follow her downstairs.

Gabriella was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of orange juice. Troy walked into the kitchen and Maria Montez poked her head from behind her book to see what all the disturbance was from.

"Gabriella…I'm really trying." Troy said as Gabriella shoved his glass into his hand narrowly spilling it onto his shirt.

"Well don't!" Gabriella snapped.

"Why not, you're my girlfriend!" Troy said sounding a little angry.

"Oh correction Troy, I _was_ your girlfriend. That changed however when you arranged our marriage with my father without _my consent_!"

"I only did it because I love you Brie, I meant for us to get married in a few years." Troy said, he followed her into the living room and Maria Montez picked herself up and moved to the living room, her curiosity had got the better of her.

"Yeah well, I would've been happier if you had chosen to propose yourself! My father had no right to stick his nose in." Gabriella screamed.

Troy took the opportunity as she stood by the window to slip his arms around her waist, she allowed him to do so.

"Please, just let us talk about this. I don't feel right without you." Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella yanked herself away from him, "Then I suggest you start getting used to it."

She walked off into the garden leaving Troy feeling empty and sick to the stomach. He turned around to find Maria standing in front of him.

"You know what, you two are better than those heartbreaking soppy soap channels." She giggled.

"Oh shut it!" Troy said and he walked off leaving Maria laughing wildly to herself.

SOMEHOW, the news of Troy's and Gabriella's arranged marriage had spread around the school. Sharpay had been filled with an overpowering rage; it had taken her by surprise. Gabriella was not allowed to win Troy over; he belonged to her and only her!

"They make quite a nice couple Sharpay. Couldn't we just leave them be?" Ryan pleaded.

"Never! What would even possess you to think I'd let this go." Sharpay moaned.

"Gabriella doesn't deserve any of this! It's unfair." Ryan said.

"Oh you're just trying to get into her knickers you pathetic loser! Grow up." Sharpay bellowed at him.

"That's not true; I just think you should accept your defeat." The youngster said blushing.

"I can't Ry, 'The Ice Princess's face seemed to soften dejectedly, "I…I care about him a lot. I don't want to be alone in my life."

"You won't be alone, I'd never let that happen." And for the first time in years Ryan was allowed to hug his sister who had always been bitter and cold.

"No I won't be alone, 'Sharpay said pulling herself away from Ryan, "I'm going to win back Troy. The only body he'll ever use is mine!" She screamed and she stormed off leaving Ryan puzzled, what had just gone on.

AT that precise moment Troy was threatening an eighth grader and Gabriella was just coming from the library. Sharpay giggled, this would be the perfect opportunity to get her plan going.

"Hey Gabriella!" She said cheerfully.

Gabriella looked a little surprised; Sharpay was talking to her, which could never be possible.

"So…are you and Troy still together?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Oh no, I'm just tutoring him now." Gabriella replied making to walk away.

"How sad, its terrible isn't it? Do you still…care about him?" Sharpay asked innocently.

Gabriella blushed for a moment, "I…I do still care about him…but after the trouble he's caused I don't…think I can trust him again."

"You mean never?" Sharpay asked delighted.

The young nerd absent mindedly touched the locket around her neck, the thought of Troy filled her with an ache, she longed to be back in his arms, she was so desperately in love with him that it pained her to be apart from him. Only her stubbornness prevented her from going back to him.

"He just needs to prove himself a little bit more. Perhaps –"

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella, what is Troy doing to that eighth grader?" Sharpay gasped a small grin hiding viciously behind her act.

They had rounded the corner to find Troy kicking the eighth grader to the floor, the youngster screamed out in pain. Gabriella was frozen for a moment, one of Troy's fist was covered in blood, the eighth graders nose was bloody. It filled her with fear.

"Troy?" She gasped.

Troy looked up from the young school kid and his nasty smile dropped instantaneously.

"You...I can't…I can't believe you!" Gabriella screamed and she ran off dropping her books to the floor, forgetting them.

"Gabriella…wait!" He called after her.

Sharpay stood Troy before he could get to her; she picked up Gabriella's books and handed them to him.

"Oh poor Troy, you're having a bit of trouble with the little English nerd are you?" Sharpay laughed.

"Just leave me alone Sharpay." Troy snarled.

Sharpay looked a little angry, "Don't be annoyed with me Troy, maybe you should think about what you do around her. She's such a prude she wouldn't allow you to even bully. What's she done to you?"

"She made me a better person! I just need to stop bullying!" Troy groaned.

Sharpay giggled, "You'll never be able to stop, it's an addiction. But perhaps I can bring you away from your precious nerd." Sharpay said and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Most of the school had seen the action and Troy yanked himself away from her!

"Stay away from me! Stay away from both of us!" Troy shouted making her flinch and he took off after Gabriella to comfort her.

Ryan walked up to Sharpay and tapped her shoulder.

"What…what's going to happen next?" Ryan asked wearily.

Sharpay didn't look at her brother but simply smiled vindictively, "Oh this is where you come in dear Ryan, I'm not finished yet!"

**Right, so it wasn't a big chapter and I didn't like it that much but there you go! Sharpay is still thinking evilly! Lol. **

**And…I hope those who are still reading the story aren't still annoyed or angry with me! xoxMusicalxox**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter **_**'A Very Jealous Teen'**_


	26. A Very Jealous Teen

**Hi Guys and welcome to my newest readers! Now one of my readers was confused saying that they thought I was going to take the marriage line because Troy was singing 'I'm Getting Married In The Morning' Nah, Troy was intending on them getting married in a few years and the reason he was singing 'I'm Getting Married In The Morning' is because it was the only song I could think of lol, to do with Marriages. Hehe, sorry if I confused anyone there but I hoped I explained! **

**Anyway, I've babbled enough now! Let's get reading! **

**Chapter 26 – A Very Jealous Teen**

"GABRIELLA! Where are you Brie?" Troy called desperately, his eyes sought her in the gym, a small haven he knew she liked to come to since they had broken up.

His gentle voice echoed through the gym as he walked towards the bleachers where he saw a tiny figure hunched over. He walked under them and found his Gabriella sobbing alone in the shadows.

Troy sat beside her and she lifted her head up to look at him through her tearful eyes. Troy held out his arms to her, wanting to welcome her into an embrace. He was all the more shocked when Gabriella crawled towards him and sat between his legs allowing him to wrap his arms around her tighter.

They sat there in silence crying together, Troy rocking Gabriella back and fore as she sobbed. He cried gentle tears into her shoulder nuzzling and kissing her as he did so.

"Why does everyone want to break us up Troy?" He heard Gabriella whisper into his chest.

Troy felt pain for her, if anyone was hurting more in this relationship it was Gabriella. He pecked her cheek lovingly and rubbed her back trying to comfort her in any way he could.

"Why are you hurting people Troy? You promised me you'd stop bullying." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know but I just couldn't. I really tried I swear I did. Its…it's like an addiction. I can't get rid of it!" Troy said softly.

Gabriella pulled herself out of his arms and shook her head confused, "Its Friday so I guess I'll be tutoring you longer tonight. Maybe I can change your mind about bullying."

Troy was a little surprised, Gabriella hadn't screamed at him, or hit him, or burst into tears, she had been completely calm about it.

"O…Okay." He stammered.

"I'll see you later. Come over at 4.00pm." Gabriella said and she pecked his cheek softly before walking off.

Troy touched his cheek feeling giddiness come over him, "So does this mean we're back together?" He called cheerfully.

"Not by a long shot." Gabriella called back.

THE end of school came quicker than Ryan thought. He was a little nervous, Sharpay had told him exactly what he had to do and he couldn't help but feel he was betraying Gabriella _and_ Troy. He didn't like Troy and Gabriella despite her sweet nature had never noticed him. He would've given anything to be in her world.

He saw Gabriella making to leave the school alone, now was his chance. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey um…Gabriella." He stammered.

Gabriella smiled brightly, "Oh hey, you're Ryan right?"

Ryan was completely astounded, she knew his name!

"You know, I don't think we've ever spoken. How are you?" Gabriella was so sweet; she took an instant liking to everyone.

"Oh great, um…listen, Sharpay is staying late for Drama club tonight and I was wondering whether I could walk with you. I hate walking home alone." Ryan lied.

"Sure, let's go." Gabriella said and she and Ryan fell into step with each other, Ryan was aware of Troy's eyes on them, Gabriella however, wasn't.

Troy was walking behind them, he was going to ask Gabriella to walk home with him, when she had kissed his cheek previously that day, it had given him a boost of confidence and he was sure they were ready to start their relationship back up. All he felt now was a great welt of sadness and…_jealously…a lot of jealousy_!

"So, I'm sorry about you and Troy. I know you really care about him." Ryan said taking the conversation the way Sharpay had wanted it to go.

"Yeah, I care so much about him you know, but he throws everything I give him up in my face." Gabriella said shaking her head, Troy really did confuse her.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan queried.

"I'm not sure, I just…the trust is gone but the attraction is still there." She exclaimed.

"Its okay, you should think with your heart, not with your head." Ryan said softly. (**I know, cheesy huh?)**

Gabriella giggled, "You're very easy to talk to Ryan."

"Hey, you can talk to me anytime. It sure beats talking to Sharpay." Ryan said truthfully and they both laughed.

The plan became all the more easier when Ryan noticed that Gabriella was struggling with her books.

"Oh, let me help you. Why didn't you ask?" Ryan said taking at least half the books from the brunettes arms, Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Thank you Ryan." She answered.

"You're welcome Gabriella, anytime." Ryan said and Troy felt his heart sink when Gabriella gave Ryan a hug. It was a friendly hug of course but he didn't know that.

The jock walked off feeling sick to the stomach, he had lost her, he had lost his baby Brie.

"Why do I even bother, 'He mumbled to himself, "I can't offer her anything."

JUST as Gabriella and Ryan were arriving outside Gabriella's, Ryan felt more guilt sway upon him.

"Thanks for walking me home Ryan. You're a great friend." Gabriella said sweetly.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Ryan laughed.

Gabriella seemed to be thinking for a moment, Ryan was a little confused.

"Do you know, you're quite shy right?" She asked.

Ryan nodded, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

"I…I think you'd get along with my friend Kelsi Neilson. She's into Musicals like you!" Gabriella said brightly.

"Really? I've never met her." Ryan said.

"She…she's really shy. She plays piano. Maybe…Monday you could go to the piano room and talk to her. She's pretty too." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'd love that. I…I think I've seen her around." Ryan said suddenly remembering.

"She's the girl who wears hats, like you, and glasses and she kind of ducks her head when she walks. She's short. Do you know her?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah! I know her, 'Ryan said delighted, "Maybe…maybe I'll go talk to her."

"Go for it! I think you'd be very cute together." She said joyfully and Ryan nodded.

Gabriella glanced back at her house and smiled, "Well I'll be seeing you soon Ryan. Thanks for walking home with me."

"Anytime Gabriella. You're an awesome friend." Ryan said, he felt like he was betraying her all the more now. He was a jerk, when it came to sweet, Gabriella was the sweetest and he was going to hurt her for his sister's silly crush.

Gabriella was walking to her house when he called to her, "Gabriella, I have something I need to tell you. I hope you'll forgive me after it." He said and he walked towards Gabriella and began to tell her everything!

TROY didn't come for his tutor session that night much to Gabriella's dismay. She decided to walk to his house to see what was taking him so long. She carried her books in her arms, so she could tutor him there hopefully. There was only a week left for the assignment to be finished and she wanted him to do well.

She knocked at the door and Troy answered it looking at her coldly.

"Hey…um…why didn't you come over?" She asked confused by the glare he was giving her.

"Well…I didn't want to disturb you and your new _boyfriend_." Troy spat.

"Boyfriend?" Gabriella said even more perplexed than before.

Troy opened the door for her wider and allowed her in.

"What are you on about Troy? What's the matter with you?" Gabriella queried.

"You've been slagging off with that dolt Ryan Evans." Troy sneered.

Gabriella tried to hold back the tears, "No…you've got it all wrong Troy. Ryan's my friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Gabriella explained.

"Oh really, so how come you hugged him huh?" Troy demanded.

"He helped me carry my books." Gabriella said.

"HA! See, carrying your books, only boyfriends do that!" Troy said feeling triumphant; he had won one over on her.

"In your eyes yes Troy, but in my eyes, no. Taylor helps me carry my books; does that make me a lesbian too?" Gabriella queried making Troy frown.

"No!" Troy said suddenly feeling defeated.

"I don't know what's caused you to be like this but it's exactly my point! You always jump to the wrong conclusion and see red." Gabriella said infuriated.

"Look I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. Gabriella, please I'm so in love with you and I can't bear to see you with anyone else." Troy pleaded.

"Yeah but I wasn't betraying you Troy. I was trying to set Ryan up with Kelsi Neilson." Gabriella said.

"Who's Kelsi Neilson?" Troy queried confused.

"Oh come on, 'Gabriella protested looking a little angry, "Is she really that invisible?"

Troy laughed a little and took Gabriella into his arms, she was still hugging her books to her chest but she liked being back in his arms.

"I miss you so much. Sometimes I feel I'm going to die just being away from you." Troy whispered to her before he started nibbling on her ear.

Gabriella giggled a little trying to pull away from his grasp, he was so handsome and the feel of his body pressed tight to hers was amazing.

"We've got a lesson, 'She murmured breathlessly, "And where are your parents?"

Troy laughed, "Forget the lesson, my parents aren't home."

"Troy this is wrong; we're supposed to be mad at each other." Gabriella said but Troy thrust her up against the wall, her books thumping to the floor as he tried in a frenzied excitement to mark her neck with his tongue.

"Forget about it." Troy laughed and he ran his hands up her skirt feeling the gentleness of her thighs and he nipped at her and kissed her.

Gabriella quickly found his lips with her own and tried to suppress her laughter as they tongues met together hungrily.

She had already succeeded at ripping off his shirt and she took the liberty of touching his chest, she had missed him so much.

"Troy, 'She giggled pulling away from him and whispering breathlessly, "Bedroom."

Troy didn't need to be told twice, he picked her up never breaking their kiss and they stumbled up the stairs together, laughing and chuckling as they went.

Troy lay Gabriella down on the bed and ran his hand down the length of her body feeling her arch her back towards him so they touched briefly. She felt the weight of his passion, how much she wanted her and she laughed.

"Who knew a nerd could arouse a jock so much." She laughed and Troy laughed looking into her erotic bold eyes before leaning down to capture his lips with hers.

He looked down on her seriously as he began to unzip her jacket, the intimacy that they experienced when they were together was unbelievable and Troy couldn't help but smile, she would always come back to him, she was always his!

WHEN Gabriella woke in the morning she was exhausted, she and Troy had made love all night, at least eight times and she was worn out. They lay together their legs tangled and their naked bodies pressed tightly as one.

Troy too looked exhausted; Gabriella was lying against his torso, his arm wrapped around her waist, they were both dripping with sweat, their actions last night had not needed any words. They allowed their bodies moving as one to speak for themselves and it had been amazing.

She moved out of bed careful not to wake Troy, she was aching terribly. All night sex could affect you a lot. She was just slipping on her bra feeling guilt sweep over her.

They shouldn't have done that! They weren't even together but suddenly they had satisfied their lust and their love in another night of pleasure. It was wrong! 

She felt those familiar loving lips on her shoulder and she smiled sadly, she looked behind her to find Troy awake and apparently lustful again.

"Where are you going?" He asked sensually.

"Home." She said quickly.

"Stay Brie, my parents aren't going to be home for a while. Perhaps a nice relaxing shower." He said drawing circles on her bare shoulder.

"I can't, 'Gabriella said pushing Troy away from her, "I've got to go. What…what we did, it was wrong."

Troy sat up a little, looking a little annoyed but his lust still overpowered his feelings.

"I didn't hear you protest last night, 'He chuckled, "Quite the opposite actually."

Gabriella blushed and Troy stood and pressed hiself against her tight, wrapping the blanket around her, she was fully changed now but she could feel the want in him rising as he rubbed against her.

"It was wrong Troy!" She said turning in his arms.

"Hmm, so you say but you'll be back for more. You don't need any other boy Brie, none of them will ever match up to my prowess." He said a little coldly pressing tighter against her.

"Don't be so full of yourself Bolton. I hate big headed people." Gabriella replied glaring and she left Troy standing alone in his room.

He was dumbfounded for a little while but when he heard the door go he opened his bedroom window, "Where are you going?" He called.

"I need to fix something Troy. If you love me, you'll figure out what you need to do." Gabriella exclaimed.

Gabriella shook her head and swore, she hardly swore but it was the only way she could describe herself, "I am a bitch!"

**Hmm, those two have been getting to know each other again huh? Lol anyway, I'm thinking about a new story called 'In Need Of a Saviour'**

**I'm going to write you the summary and Trailer now so check it out!**

**In Need of A Saviour Summary:** **Gabriella Montez soon to be Gabriella Sullivan is in an abusive relationship. When she goes to a Ski Lodge she falls through Ice and is rescued by Troy Bolton. Can the gentle Troy make Gabriella realise what Gabriella wants, a family and love! TROYELLA!**

**And now my friends, here is the Trailer…**

_**Starved of love and affection, Gabriella was the lonely girlfriend of the wealthy Richard Sullivan…**_

Richard smacking Gabriella: Just because I brought you here for Christmas doesn't mean I won't teach you a lesson or two.

_Flashes to Gabriella cooking Richard breakfast…_

Gabriella: I tried Richard, I really did.

_**But she was unaware that fate was about to bring her an angel…**_

_Shows Gabriella falling through the ice screaming…flashes to Troy straddling her trying to get her to breathe…_

Gabriella teeth chattering: You sav…saved me

Troy: No problem, especially when my damsel in distress is such a beautiful one.

_**When they start to get closer Troy finally realises that there is a lot more to Gabriella than meets the eye…**_

_Flashes to Troy noticing a large bruise on Gabriella's arm, "Where did you get that bruise?"_

_**And when the truth gets out…**_

Shows Troy holding Gabriella: He hurts you doesn't he?

Gabriella: He makes me feel so stupid, so ugly.

Troy touching her cheek: I don't think you're ugly.

_**Will they fall for each other, will Gabriella betray the man who's never showed her love…**_

Troy hugging Gabriella: I love you.

Gabriella sobbing: Why couldn't I have met you before I met Richard?

_**Flashes to Troy kissing Gabriella's bear shoulder as she sleeps on her stomach pulling on his clothes…**_

Gabriella: I want to be with you so much.

Troy: Then stay with me, I'll take care of you.

_**And what happens when Richard finds out…**_

_(Richards Voice)_ "You've been slutting off with some loser! You belong to me!

_Shows a scene where Richard kicks Gabriella in the stomach._

Gabriella screaming: No Richard, please.

_**And threatens to break up her happiness…**_

Richard: You finish it! Do you understand?"

**She needed him and he needed her…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing passionately…_

Troy touching her hand: Did you find your saviour.

Gabriella: I found you.

**Fades out!**

**Well guys, I hope you'll read it, I'd love to know what you guys think and If I should write it! xoxMusicalxox, you're all awesome! **


	27. Gabriella's Great Sacrafice

**What's funny is I wrote the last chapter and had no idea what I was going to make Gabriella do lol, so last night I was just lying there trying to get plot back the way it was EEK! I came up with something but…I don't think some of you are going to like it!**

**Anyway, I don't own High school musical lol but sometimes I dream I do!**

**Chapter 27 – Gabriella's Great Sacrifice**

THE more Gabriella walked the more she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She hadn't really gown home at all but had taken the liberty of walking around the lonely morning streets of Albuquerque.

Her mind was in a whirl of thoughts, she thought of everyone. Of Sharpay and her ruthless plans and spiteful snide remarks, of Ryan, her faithful brother, the little sidekick that Gabriella had developed a soft spot for. Taylor and Chad, they were quite hard to think about, they would surely scold her for what she was about to do but in a way she believed it needed to be done. Then and only then did Gabriella think of Troy! He would be hurt; gosh she was hurt just thinking about it! But she remembered what she had said to him, 'If you love me you'll figure it out' but did Troy love her? Was she a plaything in his jock life, like all the cheerleaders? Did he really want to spend all his life with? They were eighteen and seventeen years old…it was still unthinkable, who would survive such a young marriage **(Sorry to those who might know people who married young and survived, YOU GO GUYS!) **was it even possible to survive it?

The young girl studied the houses taking in their imprints of Albuquerque. She loved this place; it beckoned great memories back to her. She sat down on a bench just outside the park and let her thoughts weave through her head; so much that she didn't see or feel someone sit beside her.

"Deep in thought Gabriella." A gentle voice said.

Gabriella looked up and found Mrs Bolton smiling across at her.

"How…where…I'm –" Gabriella stammered unable to even attempt to finish her sentence.

"We arrived home a few minutes ago to find a very distraught and naked Troy lying on his bed. He seems pretty upset. He was fawning over some poem or something." Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"Poem?" Gabriella muttered confused.

"I'm not even sure about that precious! You've had quite an affect on my son." Mrs Bolton said slipping her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

Mrs Bolton smiled at her softly, "I'm glad he wasn't alone last night, he is pained, he is worried for you. I truly believe the idea of you in the arms of another man would send him over the edge."

"I believe you there." Gabriella murmured feeling her stomach churn sickeningly.

"Why did you leave Troy alone this morning Gabriella?" Mrs Bolton questioned an enigmatic expression on her face.

Gabriella thought for a moment unaware of what to do, "Well for one I really didn't want a shower, 'Gabriella giggled nervously but Mrs Bolton only blushed at the comment, "And…I've…I've got a lot to think about."

"I see, 'Mrs Bolton exclaimed, "And who'll get hurt in the end of this plan Gabriella?"

"Both of us!" Gabriella sneered.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Bolton asked her.

Gabriella looked infuriated and stood quickly pacing back and fore, "Of course I'm sure, I'm positive! No matter what I decided to do we're going to get hurt, I just want to see him happy! And I promise you that at the end he will be happy, he will!"

Mrs Bolton sensed Gabriella's distress for she stood up and hugged her feeling the youngster relax against her body.

"But what also worries me Gabriella is, will _you_ be happy at the end too? What will become of you?"

"I disappear, 'Gabriella whispered, "I slowly weave myself away from his life."

"Honey don't you want to be happy. I can tell Troy is besotted with you. He'd be pleased if you just accepted him. You know as long as you were willing to let him apologise, I'm sure he'd come back to you like one of those forlorn puppy dogs. You know with their tail between their legs and their ears drooped. Eager to please in anyway." Mrs Bolton chuckled.

Gabriella wiped away a tear that swept down her cheek, "Sometimes I wonder if he expects me to the forlorn puppy."

"Never honey, for the first time in my life I see someone who dominates Troy. You bring out the best in him. You made your way into his life and tried to make him a better person and I'll be forever grateful." Mrs Bolton said still clinging to Gabriella.

"Then why won't he just let it go?" Gabriella sobbed.

"Because not only can he let it go but you can't either. You're like soul mates Gabriella. You're just meant to be stuck together." Mrs Bolton giggled.

Gabriella laughed softly and shook her head.

Mrs Bolton let go of Gabriella and looked at her seriously, "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"How do you even know?" Gabriella queried.

The older woman before Gabriella seemed wiser than her years and Gabriella felt a strange respect for her, she was awfully fond of Sarah Bolton, she was sweet and kind and she adored Gabriella as a daughter.

"I know how intelligent you are Gabriella and I know what you feel. If you think your plan is going to work then try it but remember that if you fail, give into my son. You won't regret it." Mrs Bolton said.

Gabriella nodded wiping stray tears from her cheeks.

"Go then young Ella and do what you are meant to do." Mrs Bolton said and she gave Gabriella one swift hug before she walked off also crying.

Gabriella walked off in the other direction, she had to find a little ice queen!

GABRIELLA found the Evan's household particularly easy. It was the huge magnificent white mansion in a sea of tiny houses.

She knocked on the door nervously and was shocked to find Ryan opening the door.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" He asked frowning.

"I need to see Sharpay." She replied bluntly.

The young teenage boy looked startled by the undeniable coldness in the visitor's voice. He opened the door for her, a sign for her to come in and Gabriella nodded in thanks.

"If you wait one moment, I'll get her." Ryan said softly and Gabriella nodded.

She watched Ryan make his way into another room and then the faint footsteps and voices of other people fill the house. Troy would be happy with a life like this, her Troy. The boy that belonged to her and whom she belonged to!

A moment later a very angry looking blonde girl appeared in front of Gabriella with a very timid Ryan traipsing behind faithfully.

"_You?_" Sharpay said coldly.

"I…I know what you were planning to do. I know you met with Mr Montez in a shop and said that Troy and I would be perfect Married. I know you planted it into his mind and the pretended to be outraged. **(Got you there huh!) **I know you believed I would want nothing to do with it and you're completely correct, I don't. I know you kissed Troy in front of the school to make me jealous and made me catch him bullying again. I also know you tried to make Troy jealous by making Ryan walk me home! Is that you're best shot Sharpay?" Gabriella bellowed.

Sharpay looked a little astounded; she was shocked beyond all reason, Gabriella was an innocent!

"Well I've decided Sharpay that you can have Troy!" Gabriella said firmly feeling her heart crumble.

"What?" Sharpay and Ryan asked in unison both confused.

"Keep him, take him but I'm not being hurt all the more over some boy. Go out with Troy, its over and I'm done." Gabriella said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

She went to the door and Sharpay walked off looking very confused but triumphant all the same. Ryan walked Gabriella to the door and smiled at her giving her a gentle hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen, 'He said, "But why did you do it?"

"Troy _could_ be happy with her. Who am I to break that apart and anyway, it's not fair that I always get hurt in these foolish childish plans." Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella slumped out of Ryan's arms and smiled wearily, "I'll see you in school Monday, make sure you talk to Kelsi." She said and Ryan watched her go home.

Ryan shook his head, that was amazing; Gabriella had given up what she wanted to see two people happy…though Ryan was sure that Troy would never be happy with Sharpay…never!

Gabriella's great sacrifice…what would it come to?

**Hmm, so a lot of you might be thinking 'What the heck' but when Gabriella said to Troy 'If you Love Me You'll Figure It Out'…oh you'll see in the next chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed this and keep your eyes open for Chapter 28 – **_**Love is A Test**_

**LOL I know odd name but the next Chapters name is even odder believe me! Loving you all xoxMusicalxox**


	28. Love Is a Test

**Hello everybody! So, it's been very dramatic in the last few chapters and I know you're all really eager to know what's going on. Well the story will soon be coming to a close now which gives me time to focus on my new story 'In Need Of A Saviour' those who haven't read it, check it out! You don't know if you don't try.**

**I really wish I own High School Musical…but I don't!**

**Chapter 28 – Love Is A Test**

TROY was still not entirely sure what Gabriella had done but suddenly Sharpay wouldn't leave him alone. She hung over his arm pathetically in school; she was practically attached to him by the hip. To add to it all, Gabriella avoided him at all costs though he often heard Taylor saying that she would be crying in the girls toilets.

Troy was trembling all over, his heart was racing uncontrollably. Today was the day that the youngster read out their poems to their classmates. He was shaking, he had wrote two poems but decided to read out only one and hand the other into his teacher.

"I'm so excited to hear your poem Troyiekins." Sharpay said touching Troy's muscular arm and squeezing it affectionately.

"Whatever." Troy said brushing Sharpay away from him.

The Ice princess was a little hurt by Troy's complete lack of affection and interest. No matter what she did to try and get his attention Troy remained uninterested and lifeless. Of course, if there was one thing that Sharpay did notice, it was tha every time the perfect Gabriella walked into the room Troy would become alert and his eyes were on her constantly. She saw desire in his soft blue eyes and hunger playing on the smile on his lips.

"Do you want to go out later?" She asked Troy.

"No, I'm busy." Troy muttered walking off and Sharpay laughed and smiled embarrassingly.

"Okay, I'll call you, maybe some other time." She called but he did not hear her, she noted that he was following the sleek figure of a very dejected bookworm.

RYAN took a long deep breath in, he was so nervous. He could hear the piano playing magnificently through the school but it sounded all the more magical close by. He peeped his head over the door and smiled, there was Kelsi, her delicate fingers running over the ebony and ivory keys, she was making beautiful music.

He pushed open the door and was pleased that Kelsi didn't hear him walking towards her. She still continued to play.

He got up right behind her and looked down on her, she was chuckling to herself as she played and smiling brightly, he could tell she loved to play and that made him laugh too.

Kelsi came to the end of her piece and smiled. She looked at her music; she seemed riveted by the music, the treble clefs and dotted minims. **(I took Music for a GCSE)**

"Wow that was amazing." Ryan said breaking the silence.

Kelsi screamed and flinched; her music went flying into the air and tumbling to the floor. Kelsi looked up at Ryan a blush spreading across her pretty little face. When she realised she was looking at him she quickly turned away and bent down to pick up her music.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to." Ryan said bending down to help her.

"No…its…me…I'm so clumsy." Kelsi replied, she wouldn't meet Ryan's eye.

"No you're not, its fine! I frightened you and I'm sorry." Ryan said, he had gathered up all of Kelsi's papers and handed them to her.

"Thank you, 'Kelsi said hesitantly as she accepted the papers, "I know you like music too. You and Sharpay are always in the Musicals."

"Yeah, we love them. You're a great piano player too! I mean, you wrote the music for the Musicals so really it was all you!" Ryan complimented her.

"Thanks." Kelsi said blushing again.

"Um Kelsi…I was wondering…um…you see I have tickets…to see the West…West End Production Hairspray for Satur…Saturday night…and well, I wanted to know whether you want…to…to come with…me?" Ryan asked nervously.

Kelsi went all the more red and she ducked her head behind her Music sheets, "Like…Like on…on…a date?" She stammered.

"Um yeah, I'd like it to be…a date but if you don't…we could go as…f…friends." Ryan exclaimed.

"No! I'd love to go with you as a date!" Kelsi said enthusiastically.

"Great so, if I give you my number we can discuss it over the phone." Ryan said and Kelsi nodded and they exchanged numbers.

"I'll phone you later." Kelsi said and Ryan nodded and she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the Music room looking just as delighted as Ryan did.

Ryan was unaware that a pretty young brunette was watching close by smiling to herself, "Well done Ryan"." Gabriella said softly before she left him alone grinning foolishly to himself.

TROY found Gabriella sitting in the library by herself, a book balanced on her lap. He sat beside her; her eyes were puffy and red with sorrow. It was obvious that she had been crying most of the day.

"Gabriella? Are…are you okay?" Troy queried softly.

"I'm fine, I've got something in my eye." Gabriella lied.

"Look Gabriella, I wrote a poem for you, two actually and I wanted you to read the one." Troy said holding out a paper.

Gabriella shook her head, "Dedicate it to Sharpay or someone. You're girlfriend." Gabriella said tearful.

"I don't want Sharpay Brie, I want you!" Troy said determinedly.

"Yeah well, I can't Troy. I love you so much but you should try and make it work with Sharpay." Gabriella said and she walked out of the library and came face to face with Sharpay.

"What did you do to him?" Sharpay demanded looking furious.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella queried frowning.

"He won't even bother with me, he doesn't want to know." Sharpay snarled.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Just…I don't know then."

"He won't even let me kiss him! I tried to sleep with him the other night! He didn't even want sex!" Sharpay said loudly so the hallways were suddenly silent.

"I…look Sharpay; you wanted him so figure it out!" Gabriella said and she walked off sobbing dejectedly…Troy stood by the door, he had heard everything and he knew now that Gabriella was the only one for him and hopefully, he would win her back!

MR Banks smiled contently as Martha Cox sat back down after reading her poem 'To Dance Forever'

"Thank you Martha, very good. An 'A" He said and Martha nodded pleased.

"Right, our last speaker, Troy Bolton." Mr Banks said and everyone started to clap.

Troy walked up to Mr Banks and smiled out at the class, "Well, I wrote two poems. I'd like Mr Banks to read my one poem and give it back to me. It is vital that I have it back. I would like to read my second poem out to the class." Troy said.

Everyone looked puzzled but Mr Banks nodded and took the poem from Troy and slipped it on his desk.

"Please begin Mr Bolton." He said.

Troy took a deep breath, "Love Is a Test'

_Love is a test to see how fast your heart will beat,_

_Love is a test when you're dizzy upon your aching feet,_

_Love is a test, each kiss you long to truly feel,_

_Love is a test, a pact your love, with you must seal._

_Love is a test, when touching is a chance you take,_

_Love is a test when making love is passion never to break,_

_Love is a test, when your partners all you want to see,_

_Love is a test, between my special Gabriella and me._

Troy looked up from his poem, the class was in shock, Gabriella sat frozen in her seat, no – one spoke, no – one moved. Every eye was darting back between Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella began to cry and she got out of her chair and ran out of the room, her cries could be heard down the hallways as she ran.

"Gabriella." Troy called after her, he looked at Mr Banks who nodded his approval and ran after her.

Troy found Gabriella crouched down by a row of lockers, her eyes cold and filled with tears. He sat beside her and touched her cheek; she looked up at him tenderly and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Brie; if you want I'll rip the poem up. You'll never hear it again." Troy said desperately.

"No! Don't do that Troy. I loved the poem. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." The young girl said.

"Then why did you run off?" Troy queried.

"I don't know, it just seemed like the thing to do." Gabriella said wiping her eyes.

Troy touched her hand and felt it trembling beneath his, "I have to tell you Gabriella, I'm miserable without you. I can't handle it anymore. Please, take me back and I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." Troy sobbed.

They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes warm as they gazed at one another, "Of course I'll take you back." She whispered and she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately, lying back against the cold school floor.

They heard an eruption of cheers from behind them and broke apart to find the entire English class cheering, even Mr Banks. Taylor and Chad looked at each other laughing before Taylor kissed Chad softly on the lips.

Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy back towards her kissing as heatedly as they could as they arms wrapped around each other. Sharpay dropped her book in her sorrow but as she bent down to pick it up she bumped heads with someone.

"Ouch, you…oh Zeke?" Sharpay said and Zeke passed her the book and she flashed him a winning smile and he blushed.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"Yes." Gabriella murmured as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Love is a test, you are my test." He whispered to her…

**Aww, see it all worked out in the end! **

**There's about another two chapters so I hope you're all ready for it! The next chapter is called 'Four Years Later' and then there's a chapter after that but I've got no idea what it's called yet! Keep reading! xoxMusicalxox**

**I hope you guys liked my poem, I made it up myself! So, tell me what you thought of it, it took me quite a while to make it up but I did it! I own that poem lol:D**

**Also, for those who are interested in reading my newest fanfic, check it out. Its called 'In Need Of A Saviour' I've written a few chapters so just search for it and enjoy! **


	29. Four Years Later

**Hey! Yes everyone I did write the poem, I write a lot of poetry too though sometimes I feel I'm not very good at it :( **

**So if anyone wants to borrow my poem for their stories where Troy is proclaiming his love for Gabriella Hehe, or anything else, you have my permission but I expect credits! Ha-ha **

**You're all more than welcome! Anyway, this next chapter is four years later!**

**Chapter 29 – Four Years Later**

TROY woke brightly and early that warm summer's morning on July 27th 2011. Yes, it was four years later since Gabriella and Troy had finally pronounced to one another that they were undyingly in love and wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. Troy was twenty one and Gabriella twenty. They moved in with each other a year ago and loved each others company.

Troy shifted lazily and opened his eyes to find Gabriella's side of the bed empty. She was training to be an English teacher, not that she needed it! Troy was the coach at East High school and loved it more than anything. He pulled himself out of bed and stretched, their golden retriever Poppy rushed towards him barking joyfully and he patted her head and made his way downstairs.

He was greeted by the soft aromas of cooked breakfast and he walked into the kitchen and found Gabriella humming to herself as she leaned over a saucepan which sizzled full of bacon.

Troy kissed her cheek warmly and Gabriella laughed. Gabriella turned in his arms and met his lips with hers.

"Good morning Brie." Troy said pulling away and moving to the kettle to make some tea.

"Morning!" Gabriella chimed in cheerfully.

As they made breakfast together Troy's mind went to the second poem he had made for Gabriella four years ago. She often queried him on it but he was sure never to let her near it though sometimes he would catch her looking for it.

"Chad phoned earlier." Gabriella said.

"What did he want?" Troy queried.

"I don't know, he wanted to talk to you. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted." Gabriella said turning to her partner and looking confused.

"Oh, 'Troy said smirking, he was glad Gabriella didn't' see, "I'll phone him later."

Gabriella placed to plates steaming with a full cooked English breakfast and Troy placed their tea on the table as they sat down.

"Sharpay was sure she was going into labour today…but it was a false alarm." Gabriella giggled.

"You should see Zeke, she's all he talks about and it's the baby this and the baby that! It's driving me mad." Troy replied as he helped himself to a slice of toast.

"He's just excited!" Gabriella whispered touching Troy's hand from across the table.

Troy rolled his eyes but kissed Gabriella's hand all the same, he was too soft with her!

GABRIELLA dropped Troy off at work as she usually did every morning. Troy smiled and touched her cheek.

"I'll see you later baby." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I love you." Gabriella said but Troy remained sitting in the car.

"So…to celebrate our five years together, the gang's deciding to maybe go out for dinner tonight! What do you think?" Troy asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen Kelsi in ages and I'd love to know how she and Ryan are doing! And the children, I always miss them when they don't stay over." Gabriella said dejectedly.

"Look Gabriella, we've talked about this! You're training to be a teacher and I'm…oh don't cry…don't cry please." Troy said giving in completely.

Gabriella wiped away her tears but more continued to fall and he closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he was giving in to her.

"Okay, we'll start trying for a baby! If it'll make you happy!" Troy said and Gabriella brightened immediately and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the best and who knows…maybe we can start trying tonight." Gabriella giggled flirtatiously.

"Hmm, I like that idea miss Montez." Troy chuckled kissing her softly.

When they pulled away Gabriella smiled, "You're the best."

"I know! I keep telling myself." Troy laughed.

"Right, so I'll see you later." Gabriella exclaimed

"Do I have a choice?" The young man questioned.

Gabriella touched Troy's nose and nuzzled it with hers, "Never." She said sweetly.

Troy kissed her cheek one last time before he got out of the car and walked towards East High. Gabriella waved goodbye before she started the car up again and rode off again.

ALL the friends met up that night in a restaurant '_Hudgens_. Troy chuckled as he watched Gabriella. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant blue dinner dress and was talking rather enthusiastically to Taylor who balanced on her hip a very sleepy little girl and another, completely identical attached to her hand. Taylor and Chad had two children, twins, both little girls called Megan and Madison. They took after Taylor with looks but they definitely had Chad's soft spot for basketball. They were two years old. They were proper little tomboys but it looked as if Taylor had forced them to dress properly for both little ones were dressed in pink dresses.

Chad walked up to Troy and nudged him, "So tonight's the night." He chuckled.

"Shush Gabriella might hear you. She still has no idea that I'm reading her the second poem tonight." Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay waddled up to them with Zeke supporting her as she went, she was heavily pregnant, nine months and both parents were exceedingly excited. Zeke and Sharpay got married two years ago and had been very much inseparable through the rest of High School. Sharpay was terribly anxious to meet their first born Baylor.

"Hey everybody!" Sharpay said breathlessly.

"Hi guys, whoa, you're getting big, 'Chad said, his eyes widening, "I can't wait to meet my first nephew."

"Chad, we've told you stop dubbing the baby's gender! We'll find out when I go into labour." Sharpay said sharply.

"Hey! I couldn't have boys not that I don't love my _little angels_, 'Chad said as Taylor walked passed with their children giving him a reproachful look. She handed him the sleeping Megan and he rocked her back and fore, a look of tenderness on his face, "I think we're going to try for more soon."

"Whoa Chad! How many children do you want and I wonder where Ryan and Kelsi are?" Sharpay said looking to the door.

Chad chuckled and walked off with Megan who was starting to mutter little words in her sleep, Troy laughed, Chad loved his children, he absolutely doted on them!

Gabriella walked over to Troy and kissed his cheek and he slipped his arms around her waist.

"You know I still can't believe we used to bully this girl?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, we're so sorry Gabriella; we weren't…exactly the sweetest populars in school." Sharpay said looking exceedingly guilty.

"Hey don't worry about it, 'Gabriella said hugging Sharpay though it was kind of hard with Sharpay's huge stomach, "I love you all so much."

Ryan and Kelsi finally did arrive; they were engaged and were getting married in a month. Everyone sat down to eat and began to talk about their businesses and what they were doing on the weekends, it was a great dinner.

"Hey I think we should make a toast, 'Ryan said cheerfully as he raised his glass, "To four years later!" He said and everyone laughed and clinked glasses.

Troy suddenly stood up and nodded to Chad, Zeke and Ryan. The girls all looked confused especially Gabriella.

"I'd like to…um…make an announcement." He said and the girls looked around perplexed…

**OOH! Another cruel cliff hanger! I love it! The next chapter is called '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' so that'll be the end then! No more, crying but you've all been great and like I said before, you're all more than welcome to use my poem, as long as I get credits!**

**I won't be writing a sequel sorry guys, I'll just be focusing on my next story 'In Need Of A Saviour' I'm sorry for those I might disappoint! Anyway, keep reading and check out my new story! xoxMusicalxox**


	30. Bullied Into Love

**Hey there guys, this is so sad! The final chapter ever of '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' and then its over, gone, done, never again! But I hope you guys will keep it in your favourites and read it again and again! **

**As an answer to the question ****Chesom549**** asked me, 'I thought Ryan and Kelsi had kids? Like when Gabriella is dropping off Troy, she said something about it?' **

**Nah Kelsi and Ryan don't have kids, there were mention of kids but I never said Kelsi and Ryan! Lol**

**Flashback '**_**I haven't seen Kelsi in ages and I'd love to know how she and Ryan are doing! And the children, I always miss them when they don't stay over' **_**I meant Taylor and Chad's children but it is kind of hard to comprehend so I'm sorry for confusing anyone there.**

**Lol and also, yes they are having children young! Chad and Taylor are both twenty one and have two year old children, so they would've had their daughters when they were nineteen! Sharpay and Zeke will have their first baby when their twenty two so that's okay! Kelsi and Ryan don't have kids and neither to Troy and Gabriella.**

**They've all left college now and have jobs so woo! Chad and Taylor are married and so are Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi and Ryan are engaged and Troy and Gabriella are dating and living together! Eek that's a lot to take in, well anyone I've babbled enough and if I don't start the story soon I'm going to have some very angry reviewers so…here you go. The final chapter! For Good…forever, Hehe.**

**Chapter 30 – Bullied Into Love**

"I'D like to…um…make an announcement." He said and the girls looked around perplexed.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella queried blushing.

"Just bear with me Brie." Troy said and Gabriella fell silent.

The girls just looked around at each other, utterly puzzled, the boys all seemed to know what was going on. The whole restaurant had suddenly gone quiet all hanging on Troy's words.

"Four years ago I wrote two poems for Gabriella. One I read out to the class, the other I left intending on reading it four years to the day. I would now like to share with you that poem." Troy said and suddenly everyone was leaning forward with baited breath, listening intended to what Troy was about to say.

"_Bullied Into Love_"

_**I met you In East High Middle School,**_

_**I must admit I thought you were a fool,**_

_**A calm, collected brainy child,**_

_**Never lost your temper, always mild,**_

_**But now I feel I am the fool,**_

_**For bullying you just wasn't cool,**_

_**I promise to love you forever more,**_

_**Our souls together will forever soar**_

_**Well you've just bullied me into love,**_

_**And I'll always thank the lord above,**_

_**I know I need you in my life,**_

_**Gabriella, please be my wife?**_

Gabriella burst into tears and stood quickly and made her way to Troy and hugged him as he held out a sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you?" He asked hopefully.

"Ye…Yes." She sobbed.

Everyone clapped as the couple kissed passionately in each others arms, "I know it was a silly poem 'Troy said shrugging his shoulders, "But I really meant it."

"It was so beautiful, it was never silly." Gabriella said kissing him and all their friends gathered around to shake their hands and hug them.

Chad, Ryan and Zeke came with a bouquet of red rose for Gabriella and she accepted them graciously as they all hugged and celebrated…

**8 Years Later**

"PAYTON Bolton, get down here now! Sandy won't wait forever." A pregnant Gabriella Bolton called to her eldest daughter of six years old.

Kelsi and Ryan's only child Sandy stood beside her looking excited as she stood on her tiptoes.

Then came the thudding of tiny feet bounding down the stairs in the form of Payton and Jay Bolton. Jay was Troy and Gabriella's second born youngster; he was four years old and looked exceedingly like his father.

"Sorry Mama, I was cleaning my teeth." Payton said as Gabriella kissed her daughters head and allowed her to go and run down to Kelsi and Ryan's, who lived four doors down.

It was the summer holidays much to her children's delight, Taylor and Chad's children were waiting down at The Evans for them too. Chad and Taylor had another child making three children all together. They had another daughter who they named Alyssa.

Gabriella looked to Jay and put her hands on her hips, "Where's Troy Junior?" She asked him.

"He's helping Papa in the garden." Jay said.

"Okay, go and play." Gabriella said and she ushered him out and followed him into the garden.

Troy was lying on a large blanket on the grass as Jay and Junior chased each other around the garden. Gabriella came and lay beside him and Troy's hand touched her slightly swollen stomach.

She kissed him affectionately and smiled, they had been married for eight years, eight amazing years and she had never been happier, with three children and one on the way she couldn't think of a better way to spend her life. Troy was thirty, she was twenty nine and they had their lives before them.

"Your Mom called, she wants us to bring the children over for lunch Saturday." She exclaimed.

"Hmm, it'll be nice to have some time alone, it'll be pretty hard when this little tyke arrives." Troy said and he and Gabriella turned so her swollen stomach was just touching his.

They knew the babies sex, it was another boy whom they had already named Zac. Gabriella was six months pregnant and was exceedingly excited for the baby. What Troy loved most about her pregnancies were her mood swings. She could be amazingly chipper one minute, then she could be the worst person to be around ever! He loved it!

He just knew his life was officially complete, during their last year at East High Troy had finally dropped his bullying, he did everything Gabriella wanted him to. He apologised to all those who he ever bullied and tried to show everyone respect and to be the best student East High had ever had! It was hard but he sometimes managed it!

"Jay stop teasing your brother." Gabriella suddenly ordered and Troy looked up to find Junior chasing Jay around the garden for a basketball, at his mothers command he dropped the ball immediately and both little boys smiled at her innocently.

"It's a good thing they have such a perfect mother. "Troy said nudging his nose to her, indicating that he wanted to kiss her.

"Hmm, I know, what _would_ you do without me?" Gabriella giggled pecking him on the lips.

Troy looked at her sincerely, he knew that he would never be able to live without her, never, "You've bullied me into love Brie…I would be nothing without you."

And they kissed affectionately knowing they were going to be happy together…ex bully, ex victim, best friends, mother and father and husband and wife!

**Whoa, that's it; I'm practically in tears here, its over! You guys have been so great, the best readers and reviewers I've ever had upping this story to my most popular story ever! Thanks! Thanks to all those who took the time to read and review, I would name you lol but that is a challenge all itself lol, so thanks again! **

**Also, if you want to read another of my stories but haven't you can check out my completed stories '**_**Am I Yours?**_**' or its sequel '**_**Falling For The Enemy**_**' and you can also check out my other story '**_**In Need Of A Saviour**_**' which isn't finished yet but I promise you it will be! xoxMusicalxox**

**Thanks again guys, you're all amazing and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of '**_**Bullied Into Love**_**' and the second poem which I also made up! Anyone's allowed to use it in their stories as long as I get the credits! Thank you! xxxx**


End file.
